Las ninfas de los campos eliseos
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Una historia basada en la mitología griega en donde las chicas tendrán el papel de verdaderas musas o ninfas, como ustedes quieran decirles, son sinónimos, con la misión de evitar que los titanes cumplan su deseo de destruir a los dioses y de paso el universo que quieren conocer
1. Chapter 1

**~~~ Las Ninfas de los campos elíseos ~~~**

 _Desde la época del mito, se decía que al morir las almas de los seres humanos que eran buenos y llenos de bondad estaban destinados a terminar en los campos elíseos por designio de los dioses, en el confín del cosmos más allá del camino de los dioses, un plano paradisiaco que se encuentra atravesando el rio Lethe y Estigia._

 _Esta utopía eterna y pura está libre de dolor, angustia y sufrimiento, no existen cosas como el hambreo la guerra en la cual existen además hermosos jardines, animales silvestres jugando con singular alegría, dónde el sol y el cielo azul abundan en demasía, hogar donde reside el dios de la muerte Hades, junto a sus heraldos Hipnos dios del sueño eterno y su hermano Thanatos dios de la muerte violenta, ambos dioses son gemelos pero la única diferencia entre ellos es que Hipnos prefiere un final sin dolor, pacifico a la existencia de cualquier ser viviente en el universo pero en cambio Thanatos disfruta de ver agonizar, gritar de dolor a quienes están destinados a morir, considerando la muerte como un castigo divino a sus pecados cometidos contra los dioses, mas con el sumo pontífice del inframundo. Pero no solamente ellos residen en aquella tierra prometida, existe un pequeño templo en el cual 9 hermosas mujeres viven fieles servidoras del dios de la muerte, las ninfas de los campos elíseos consideradas en la mitología griega, deidades femeninas menores de la naturaleza, típica-mente asociadas a un accidente geográfico o lugar concreto, a pesar de lo cual eran designadas por el título de olímpicas, convocadas a las reuniones de los dioses en el Olimpo y descritas como hijas de Zeus. Diferentes de los dioses, las ninfas suelen considerarse espíritus divinos que animaban la naturaleza. Se creía que moraban en la tierra: en arboledas, en las cimas de montañas, en ríos, arroyos, cañadas y grutas._

 _Su belleza era única y sin igual, incluso la diosa de la belleza y el amor Afrodita tenía envidia de ellas, pero estas nueve ninfas cada una era diferente de la otra, esto gracias a su descendencia, comenzando con Honoka una ninfa de la clase celeste, de cabellos jengibre mirada azulada, siempre alegre y optimista audaz y quizás la más problemática de todas, descendiente del titán Atlas. Umi ninfa de clase acuática, de cabellos azul oscuro como el mar, mirada color ámbar, serena y tranquila, diplomática y buena oradora, descendiente del titán Océano, Kotori ninfa de clase terrestre, de cabellos peli grises, mirada color miel, inocente y dulce dispuesta a ayudar a las demás si lo necesitan, amante de la naturaleza, descendiente de la diosa Deméter. Hanayo y Rin, ninfas de la clase correspondiente a los bosques y plantas, 2 polos opuestos Hanayo de cabellos castaños y mirada color lila, siempre es tímida, retraída y muy callada, todo lo contrario a Rin de cabellos naranjas, mirada color clara, enérgica e impetuosa, descendientes de la titanide Gea. Por ultimo tenemos a las ninfas de clase inframundo, Maki, Nico, Eli y Nozomi, las primeras 2, descendientes del dios Estigia, una de cabellos carmín y mirada violeta que era demasiado cambiante, era difícil concordar en algo con ella, su dolor de cabeza la pelinegra de cabellos carmín de carácter sumamente violento, volátil causante de muchas disputas con Maki._

 _Quedando solamente Nozomi y Eli descendientes de Cocitias, la primera de cabellos purpuras y mirada esmeralda y la segunda de cabellos rubios con mirada celeste, ellas en especial tenían una tarea particular, vigilar las almas de los que caían a Cocytos la cárcel de hielo del inframundo ambas unidas pero obviamente de naturaleza diferente, Nozomi siempre era la más divertida y alegre de las 2 podría decirse que no tomaba enserio su labor ya que siempre le gastaba bromas a su compañera, en cambio Eli era responsable, disciplinada pero había un problema su temor a la oscuridad, siempre necesitando a Nozomi para ir al inframundo._

 _Todos se habían vuelto grandes compañeras y amiga, si alguna tenía problemas con los dioses del inframundo todas ayudaban a que la aludida saliera del problema, sin recibir un castigo severo de sus superiores, jamás les falto nada en lo absoluto, las atenciones de Thanatos, las enseñanzas de Hipnos, incluso la cordialidad de Hades a pesar de los constantes celos de su mujer Perséfone ya que consideraba que eran sus amantes, algo que jamás le habría comprobado, le parecían hermosas al señor del mundo de los muertos pero eran las mujeres del dios de la muerte además habiendo más mujeres hermosas a las cuales enamorar, violar o tomar, no iba a crear la discordia en los elíseos por ellas. Todo era completamente armonía y felicidad en ese lugar pero un día, todo cambiaria ya que cierta ninfa se había ocurrido la "grandiosa" idea de dejar los elíseos e ir al mundo humano, cosa que las podría meter a todas en ciertos aprietos con el dios Thanatos que jamás la ha castigado pero que dejo en claro desde el principio que si desobedecían una orden les iría muy mal a todas._

 **El escape del paraíso**

Honoka… estas completa loca… ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?... te das cuenta de la gravedad de lo que dices, acaso quieres que nos envíen al tártaro por desobedecer a Thanatos – sama — Decía con voz fuerte la ninfa peli azul, que estaba sentada en las escalinatas de su templo mientras las demás estaban dispersadas en varios puntos alrededor de ella mirando a la peli jengibre que sonreía con un brillo en sus ojos.

Umi… será divertido… además ¿A poco alguna de ustedes no les gustaría descubrir nuevos mundos, lugares… descubrir cosas nuevas en este universo?— La entusiasta ninfa peli jengibre extendía los brazos a los costados mientras trataba de convencer a su compañera.

Honoka tiene un poco de razón Umi, no es que me queje de este lugar, ni de los tratos de nuestro señor Thanatos… es muy caballeroso para ser la viva imagen de la muerte violenta — La mirada de la ninfa peli gris era apacible y dulce, deseaba ver los bellos paisajes que existían en el universo, eso le causaba admiración y deseo

Rin y yo… también tenemos ese deseo… pero… tampoco deseo hacer enfadar a Thanatos –sama, o peor a Hades – sama… aunque sea alguien hermoso… no deseo que me atraviese con su espada…. — Estaba ruborizada y asustada a la vez, cubriéndose la cara con el rostro para que no notaran su nerviosismo

¿Uh? Kayochin… estas enamorada del amo Hades – sama… etto… la señora Perséfone puede matarte si te escucha… — Se tomaba el mentón pensativa la ninfa peli naranja.

Como sea…. Si ustedes deciden irse… yo no iré… no voy a condenar mi eternidad a las profundidades del tártaro junto al padre de nuestro señor, ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que Cronos, también está en ese lugar de pesadilla? Aunque este atado a las cadenas de Apolo aun podría hacernos daño — Jugando con su mechón de cabello con el índice la ninfa pelirroja miraba indiferente a las demás, sintiendo la pesada mirada de la ninfa más pequeña de todas penetrante y algo burlona. — ¿Qué tanto me miras enana?! —

Lo miedosa que eres Hm! — Se cruzaba de brazos desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, con aires soberbios y arrogantes. — Es peligroso pero puede ser divertido… pero ustedes sabrán. — Aunque sentía curiosidad de conocer el universo ella prefería mantener bajo perfil.

Nicochi… vamos no intentes ocultar que te gusta la idea… o quieres que te masaje los pechos con mi Washi washi por no ser sincera.. — La mencionada solamente se alejaba de ella estando detrás de Maki quien estaba desconcertada al ver a la ninfa peli purpura acercarse peligrosamente a ellas con una sonrisa divertida haciendo movimientos con los dedos de las manos.

Basta Nozomi…. Honoka… Umi como Maki tienen razón, salir de este lugar puede ser una condena para todas… así que por favor no hagas algo estúpido… — No lo demostraba que la idea le aterraba, incluso lo que Maki dijo le causo pavor, el pasar la oscuridad eterna con el único ser el universo capaz de hacerla polvo con simplemente mirarla.

Todas se quedaron calladas en un incómodo silencio, dudosas, pensativas e inquietas por no saber qué hacer, únicamente Honoka era la más determinada de todas. Estaría dispuesta a tomar un riesgo tan grande por solamente saciar su curiosidad pero también estaba consciente de los puntos de vista de cada una, llegando a la decisión de hacerlo sola para que no corrieran peligro todas, estaría dispuesta a soportar el peor de los castigos sin sentirse culpable de ello o arrepentirse por solo dejarlas de lado, pero si aun así deseaban acompañarla no se los impediría de ningún modo, todas eran una familia en las buenas y en las malas, poco importaba si ella sufría el peor horror en su eterna existencia con tan solo verlas bien ya que su amor por ella era inmenso e incomparable, eran lo más importante para ella.

De momento se escuchó una voz varonil muy tenue y serena llamándoles desde uno de los templos, su señor Thanatos requería su presencia en ese momento así que dejaron la plática de lado para acudir a ese llamado apareciendo lentamente ante el dios de la muerte luciendo hermosas con vestidos blancos, escotados que marcaban perfectamente sus figuras, arreglos florales en sus cabellos que distinguían a cada una además de pulseras de pétalos de rosas en sus muñecas haciendo una sutil reverencia en muestra de respeto hacia el diciendo todas al unísono como un bello coro cantando una bella melodía.

Nos llamó Thanatos – sama…. —

El dios dela muerte vestía una túnica negra, tenía iris de color negro en sus ojos además de una estrella negra completamente en la frente quien estaba sentado en su trono tocando una bella melodía rodeado de un ambiente lleno de rosas y un entorno lleno de armonía dentro de su templo con su lira sonreía al verlas a todas a sus pies, queriendo que consintieran sus deseos además de cantaran sus bellas melodías con sus voces al compás de su instrumento musical, cosa a la cual accedieron sin ningún tipo de reproche, pasando un buen rato mientras se divertían con Thanatos, entre risas, sonrisas, juegos, bromas, besos y caricias que se compartían mutuamente, esa escena podría ser comparada como la amantes en un burdel, sin ningún tipo de inhibición o descaro hasta que su gemelo irrumpió en ese momento tan… pasional.

¿Interrumpo... Thanatos? — Exclamó el gemelo dios del sueño al ver aquella escena tan comprometedora pero habitual en su hermano.

Hipnos - sama! — Tanto las ninfas peli azul y rubia se alarmaron al ver quien consideraban como un padre para ellas, quien respetaban, apreciaban por su sabiduría, por su temple siempre sereno y por jamás dejarse llevar por impulsos que lograsen nublar su juicio.

No en realidad, Hipnos… pero sabes que detesto que me molesten cuando estoy con mis chicas… — Acariciaba de las caderas a Maki y a Nozomi, teniendo en sus piernas a Kotori y Nozomi, dejando a sus pies a las otras 5.

Umi.. Eli.. descuiden… no me molesta que complazcan los deseos de su señor, Hermano… he notado inquietud en el inframundo, incluso en el mundo humano algo está sucediendo… ¿Acaso el señor Hades pronto despertara de su sueño? — Hipnos por el contrario de su hermano poseía ojos color dorado, cabellos del mismo color, una estrella invertida en la frente, compartiendo los mismos atuendos que el quien miraba con los brazos por detrás de él, entrelazados hacia el templo del dios del inframundo.

Todas se quedaron expectantes a lo que dijo el dios Hipnos, pero se inquietaron más cuando el hermano gemelo se levantó de su trono acercándose a él, mirando en la misma dirección sintiendo un extraño presentimiento ambos mientras las 9 ninfas intercambiaban miradas sin entender que estaba pasando pero al final ambos dioses salieron del templo desapareciendo de ahí, tele transportándose por medio de un oráculo hacia otra parte dejándolas solas y confundidas, inundándose el templo en un silencio que les hacía sentir miedo y duda ¿Qué estaría pasando en el mundo, el universo que podría hacer que ambos dioses temidos por muchos pudieran estar preocupados. Pero como si el cosmos mismo estuviera en su contra un temblor comenzó a estremecer esas hermosas tierras, nublándose el sol, abriéndose la tierra de golpe saliendo fuego de ellas, logrando aterrarlas en el momento en el cual una mano gigante salía con grilletes en la misma hasta que finalmente la peor de sus pesadillas estaba apareciendo en los elíseos, sin comprender como era posible que el titán Cronos el más devastador ser en el universo se había liberado de su prisión, de tan solo pensarlo era algo imposible.

Todas corrían despavoridas del templo en busca de un lugar donde ocultarse… pero a donde fuera que vieran o intentaran huir había fuego, caos, la tierra abriéndose además de meteoritos cayendo del cielo que ahora era completamente rojo, había perdido ese color azul, veían a Cronos acercarse a ella con pasos lentos ya que era un gigante que lanzaba de sus brazos bolas de fuego, destruía montañas con un simple golpe dejando únicamente desolación en lo que antes era una hermosa utopía.

Como última salida recurrieron al templo de Hades quien aún estaba dormido, corriendo escalinatas arriba mientras la tierra se abría por poco caían al abismo del tártaro si no es por Umi y Honoka que ayudaron a las demás a seguir en pie llegando finalmente a las puertas del mausoleo donde se encontraba el féretro. Intentando abrirla una desesperada rubia que veía con horror al titán intentar alcanzarlas extendiendo su mano posicionándola sobre el mausoleo con la intensión de aplastarlo y con ellas de paso, pero cómo si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas una luz brillante salió de la punta bloqueando el ataque del devastador enemigo abriéndose el camino de los dioses frente a ellas mientras eran jaladas hacia ese hoyo negro que era un sin fin de universos y dimensiones pero antes de ser tragadas las puertas se abrieron saliendo de ella el dios de la muerte, portando una armadura totalmente oscura con alas en la espalda con una orca en la diestra y una espada en la zurda encarando a su progenitor sin demostrar intimidación volviendo la mirada hacia ellas, una mirada verdosa sonriente que de momento les llenaba de esperanza pero al darse cuenta que su padre no iba a detener su ataque junto ambas armas para lanzar rayos carmesí que detenían a su padre quien solamente exclamaría con autoridad.

Hades…—

Chicas… Lo que temía sucedió… los titanes quieren recobrar este universo… bueno al menos mi padre… pero los demás ya despertaron igual… las enviare por el camino de los dioses a lugares seguros… Honoka, Umi… Hanayo y Rin, las enviare con sus respectivos padres…. Los titanes Atlas, Océano y Gea. Honoka te enviare a los confines de la tierra para que vayas a donde esta Atlas en los confines del mundo, te pediré algo… que quizás cause más desbalance en el mundo y eso es que lo liberes.

Le entregaría una espada la cual brillaba con intensidad que a duras penas lograba sostener frunciendo el ceño mientras esta se volvía un simple báculo corto que aun brillaba con fuerza.

Umi… en cambio a ti te enviare hacia la Atlántida, busca el tridente de Poseidón y úsalo para liberar a Océano—

A ella le entrego la lanza de tritón que le ayudaría a defenderse de monstruos marinos que podrían andar sueltos en el océano y que podrían representar cierto tipo de problema para ella, ella no entendía que debía hacer con ella pero la tomo con confianza asintiendo ante el mandato de Hades.

Finalmente Rin y Hanayo… ustedes irán a los jardines del templo de los Hados, podrán liberar a su madre usando el látigo de némesis, golpeando el gran árbol con las puntas de lanza que tiene este látigo, puede ser usado en 2 partes o en una sola, pero eviten que haga un efecto boomerang porque un golpe podría matarlas.

Las 2 ninfas terrestres tomaron aquella arma y de la nada fueron dispersadas a los recónditos lugares del universo siendo absorbidas por aquel camino cósmico llevándolas a distintos caminos asustadas por separarse, pero con la firme esperanza de que en algún punto volvieran a verse, reunirse cuando esta batalla terminara, de manera casi fortuita estaba cumpliéndose el deseo la ninfa Honoka, pero no deseaba que fuera de esta forma desapareciendo como polvo de estrellas en ese gran universo paralelo mientras Hades luchaba contra Cronos, decidió desaparecer de ahí llevándose a su padre de paso haciendo que ese paraíso volviera a la normalidad teniendo una idea de un área de combate donde pudiera lidiar con su padre pero también vía astral se comunicó con los demás dioses en el olimpo.

Hermanos… Cronos finalmente ha despertado… Buscando venganza y tiene planeado despertar a los demás titanes para iniciar una nueva titano maquia… debemos unirnos, dejar nuestras diferencias para destruirlos, ya envié a las hijas de Atlas, Océano y Gea para logren persuadirlos y unirse a nuestro bando… únicamente espero que eso funcione, que sus padres no cometan el mismo error que el nuestro —

Llévalo a la isla de la creación, ahí podremos enfrentarlo sin ningún problema ya que es un lugar escondido para la raza humana y solo nosotros sabemos de su paradero — Zeus el dios olímpico y rey del olimpo hablaba con su hermano sugiriéndole eso.

Ahí nosotros tendremos ventaja pero no hay que confiarse, si tu plan tiene éxito hermano los titanes estarán en desventaja con Océano, Atlas y Gea de nuestro lado, si no es así… tendremos que destruirlos a todos.. aunque sus hijas sufran por ello.

Una decisión difícil que podría provocar que ellas odiaran a los dioses por ello, pero era algo que de ser la única salida sería necesario para evitar la destrucción del universo entero a manos de la fuerza más destructiva de todo el cosmos: Los titanes.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: En esta historia nuestras musas tomaran su esencia "divina" proveniente de esa palabra musa o ninfa según la mitología griega son sinónimos, espero esta historia sea de su agrado comentarios, quejas o sugerencias, son bienvenidos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Atlas, el sustento de los cielos**

Todo se había tornado oscuridad, no sentía el peso de su cuerpo era como si vagara en medio de galaxias y universos la ninfa Honoka, quien no sentía nada ni podía ver o hablar solamente sus pensamientos eran los únicos que podía escuchar transitando el camino de los dioses llego hacia un portal que la dejo caer como un meteorito en picada hacia una tierra árida donde el sol era avasallante, no había flora o fauna ni mucho menos agua. Dejando ante la caída un cráter en esa zona tan grande que se extendía millones y millones de kilómetros sin tener fin alguno, llegando al fin del mundo donde el cielo y la tierra se unían, donde el sol y la luna convergían en el día y la noche cuando cada estrella celeste se asomaba en el horizonte.

El lugar donde ella encontraría a su padre, sosteniendo el mundo a sus espaldas como parte del castigo impuesto por Zeus por haberse unido con su padre Cronos en la antigua Titano maquia en el inicio de los tiempos , pasando las horas en ese lugar hasta que una brisa resoplo moviendo sus cabellos jengibres haciéndole despertar aturdida por el golpe en la caída levantándose, limpiando el polvo de su túnica colocaría su mano arriba de sus cejas en posición horizontal para ver el lugar que era completamente extraño para ella, hacía un calor avasallante, no veía nada solamente desierto y rocas además de grandes montañas extendiéndose en el horizonte decidiendo caminar sin aparente rumbo fijo por el momento pero con una misión clara en sus pensamientos, encontrar a su padre, el titán Atlas quién sabía que era el que sostenía el mundo en sus hombros encadenado a las ataduras de los dioses olímpicos. Cada paso era cansado ya que el calor estaba pasándole factura, sudando pero sin detenerse buscando por todos lados alguna señal de la ubicación de su padre pero solo veía rocas y desierto, frustrándose de tanto caminar tomo n ligero descanso sentándose en una roca apoyando su muñeca en su mentón.

¿Dónde estará?... solamente estoy dando vueltas en círculos… ni que fuera el laberinto de Dédalo para perderme… Rayos… —

Se tomaría la cabeza con ambas manos mientras, fruncía el ceño con inminente confusión que la estaba desesperando hizo un pequeño berrinche y pataleo de manera infantil sacando el pequeño báculo que Hades – sama le entrego mirándolo brillante y reluciente pensando que este artefacto podría llevarle con el titán, levantándolo lentamente la mano empuñándolo convirtiéndose en una espada larga dorada con plata la cual desde la hoja creo un rayo de luz que apunto hacia el horizonte viendo en el cielo una estrella que brillaba presintiendo que podría guiarse de aquel cuerpo celeste para llegar con Atlas, siguiendo por caminos rocosos, pendientes y peñascos tropezando algunas veces pero sin gran peligro, llevándola a un valle en el cual se unían cielo y tierra, día y noche, sol y luna, todo en un perfecto equilibrio divisando a un ente gigantesco encadenado de pies, manos, alrededor de su cuerpo sosteniendo en sus espaldas y brazos el cielo viéndose en su rostro cansancio mientras yacía con una rodilla en el suelo. Honoka estaba asombrada de ver tan imponente ser teniendo que soportar el peso de prácticamente el universo a su espalda, siendo una mezcla de emociones en su interior, entre admiración por verlo resistir y tristeza por saber que por revelarse contra los dioses olímpicos termino recibiendo un severo castigo por toda la eternidad, dando pasos dudativos hacía el hasta que finalmente lo encaro pero al parecer el aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Padre…. Eres tu…. ¿Atlas? —Sus palabras salían con nerviosismo de su boca temblando completamente en shock, pero fueron suficientes palabras para llamar la atención del titán.

¿Quién está ahí?... ¿Zeus? ¿Acaso vienes a torturarme de nuevo con el recuerdo de mi hija? ¿No te basto con arrebatármela de mí? — Tenía unos ojos rojos el gigante ante ella y parecía su cuerpo hecho de piedra y tierra.

Padre… en realidad soy yo… tu hija… Honoka… no soy una ilusión…— Derramando lágrimas en sus ojos al verlo con impotencia en sus ojos, hasta finalmente la mirada celeste se cruzó con la carmín dándose cuenta, que era realmente su hija quien estaba ahí y no una simple ilusión.

Honoka… Hija… mía… cuanto has crecido… mírate luces hermosa… — Por primera vez en tantos siglos el titán sonrió, porque esta vez sí era ella en realidad no pudo evitar reír de alegría ante eso, levantándose para sostener de pie los cielos como si su presencia le diera la fuerza para seguir.

Bueno… he venido a este lugar para liberarte… necesito tu ayuda… Zeus y los demás dioses necesitan tu ayuda… —

Tan solo esas palabras habían hecho que su semblante alegre se volviera uno completamente serio e indiferente, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando que el dios que lo encarcelo mandara a su propia hija para pedirle ayuda después de haberlo confinado a una prisión, a un castigo eterno. ¿Qué podría hacerle cambiar de opinión? ¿De querer confinarlo a la soledad eterna sosteniendo los cielos a pedir su ayuda? Era todo tan extraño y lo que consideraba peor era que la usara como intermediario a ella, una inocente ninfa, la cual estaba con el rostro triste y melancólico, dicha expresión le había hecho sentir mal así que lentamente exclamo con inquietud e incertidumbre ante el porqué de tan repentino pedido por parte de él. Pensaba y pensaba que podría ser una latente amenaza para que los dioses quisieran la ayuda de un titán que hace mucho tiempo colaboro con su hermano Cronos para destruir el olimpo y tomar el universo como suyo, en este punto no lo odiaba por ello, por encerrarlo dándole severo castigo, si no por las múltiples jugarretas e ilusiones que creaba para atormentar su mente. En su mente hubo un pequeño clic que le ayudo a comprender la situación diciendo un nombre sin pensarlo 2 veces divagando en sus propios pensamientos.

Cronos…. —

De tan solo oír su nombre, la menor temblaba con completo miedo recordando las escenas en los campos elíseos, siendo testigo del poder destructivo que el titán poseía, tomando la espada con ambas manos bajando la mirada lentamente derramando algunas lágrimas de tristeza. Era consciente de que posiblemente él se negaría y preferiría quedarse en ese lugar antes que ayudar a quienes lo llevaron a esto, aun así no se rendiría de convérselo sin pensarlo 2 veces uso la espada para golpear las cadenas del olimpo dejando un brillo del impacto de metales haciendo que la ninfa cayera de espaldas al suelo sobándose la parte trasera del cuerpo levantándose nuevamente para golpear las cadenas con la hoja de esa arma divina pero al parecer no estaba siendo suficiente para poder romperlas ya que estaban completamente intactas, caía y se levantaba Honoka una y otra vez sin importarle los golpes que se daba en sus ojos se podía ver el deseo de hacerlo , ese brillo y determinación por lograrlo eran inquebrantables.

Atlas estaba sorprendido por ver el esfuerzo que su pequeña hacia a pesar de lastimarse ella misma y otra vez, con tal de liberarlo conmoviéndose por ello comenzó a mover sus brazos hacia adelante sin importar que el peso del cielo le cayera encima para estirar las cadenas y buscar romperlas ayudándole un poco sobre esforzándose demasiado pero valía la pena hacerlo, escuchándose la voz algo torcida de la gran fuerza que impartía para liberarse de sus ataduras.

Hija… en el centro de mi pecho hay una cerradura, apunta la espada hacia esta para poder romper las cadenas, usa ese poder para lograrlo… no te preocupes yo estaré bien — Sonriendo ante la mirada llena de miedo de su pequeña peli jengibre.

Padre… pero… pero…— Estaba dudando en si realmente debía hacerlo o no, tomando la empuñadura con ambas manos temblándole ambas manos.

Hija… hazlo es una orden… ya verás que no va a sucederme nada, además soy un titán, esa arma no podrá hacerme daño mi pequeña confía en tu padre ¿Ok? — Rio con algo de arrogancia pero con la intensión de que ella sintiera menos presión y pudiera hacerlo.

Está bien…. Padre… espero esto funcione… —

Tomándose un respiro ella suspiro levemente para apuntar su espada hacia la cerradura la cual estaba en su pecho el titán abría los brazos dejando caer el peso del universo a su espalda, concentrándose Honoka cerró los ojos mientras esa arma divina se llenaba de una gran luz absorbiendo grandes cantidades de energía hasta el punto que estaba completamente a tope abriendo los ojos para lanzar un golpe de tajo hacia su padre que fue golpeado por un rayo de luz que fue directo a la cerradura la cual comenzaba a cuartearse lentamente hasta que esta misma se desintegro dejando un halo de luz que cubriría todo ese entorno bloqueando la visión de ambos por varios segundos hasta que lentamente ese brillo se disipaba lentamente dejando ver a la ninfa con la espada apoyada con la hoja de forma invertida de rodillas respirando agitada, era su primera vez que usaba grandes cantidades de poder dejándola completamente exhausta, mientras el titán gigantesco estaba acostado boca arriba en el suelo, tocándose la frente lentamente sentándose un poco aturdido pasando a tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo cerciorándose de que estaba completamente bien y no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo.

Lo lograste hija…. — Decía completamente orgulloso atlas de ver ese gran logro de su única hija levantándose del suelo acercándose para colocar su mano frente a ella extendida y con 2 dedos suyos le tomo con sumo cuidado para depositarla sentada en su palma subiéndola a la altura de su rostro sonriendo ampliamente.

Papa… lo logre… lo logre! — Daba saltos de alegría celebrando su gran hazaña de la cual aún no daba crédito aun de lo sucedido.

Ambos reían y se miraba con sonrisas en sus rostros, pero era momento de pasar al tema importante, ¿Por qué el olimpo lo quería libre? Explicándole Honoka que Cronos escapo del tártaro, con la intensión de destruir al universo, que ella estuvo a punto de ser destruida por él, mientras huía con sus demás amigas de los Campos Elíseos junto a sus amigas las demás ninfas, incluso que Hades – sama la envió el camino de los dioses para que llegara con él, Atlas lucia serio e inexpresivo, pensativo en lo que escuchaba de su hija. Analizando la situación de forma tranquila y detenidamente decidió aceptar a derrocar a Cronos no por los dioses, ni mucho menos para destruir los planes de su hermano el menor de los titanes… solamente porque no iba a tolerar de ninguna manera que su propio hermano arrasara con su propia sangre, con su única hija ya que es su único motivo por el cual estar vivo. Sería capaz de aliarse con los dioses con tal de protegerla pero nada más, si el universo se ve destruido, el olimpo o incluso si su hermano gana y logra sus cometidos no le importaría, por la única razón que luchara será por y únicamente por su hija.

Bien… ayudare a Zeus y los dioses a detener a mi hermano, pero te aclaro de una vez que no lo hare por ellos, si no por ti princesa… — Con calidez acaricio sus cabellos mirándole sonreír con ese brillo en sus ojos celestes que eran tan hermosos, llenos de pureza y bondad.

Está bien padre…— Asintió sin renegar de las palabras de su progenitor, aceptando sus términos estando completamente feliz de haber liberado a su padre y estar a su lado, además de conocer el universo también deseaba encontrarse con él, quería conocerlo ya que solamente sabía que era un titán y que fue encerrado por Zeus después de derrotar a los titanes.

Sentándola sobre su hombro ambos comenzaba a caminar por esa tierra sin ningún alma en los alrededores tomando 2 montañas para ponerlas como base que pudieran soportar el peso del cielo alejándose finalmente de esa zona mientras desparecían abriendo un portal con la diestra con su inmenso poder titánico, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estuviera Cronos tratando de localizar su energía entre dimensiones y universos enteros, localizándolo en una isla en medio del mar luchando con un dios olímpico, Hades el mayor de los 3 primordiales quién lanzaba rayos carmesí y esferas de energía que detenían los embates del demoledor señor de los titanes que lograba hacer que la tierra se abriera con solo pisar con fuerza el suelo de la isla lanzándole bolas de magma con sus brazos al extenderlos, incluso esa sustancia caliente que caía como gotas hacia el suelo arrasando con todo a su paso, pero el dios del inframundo daba batalla para detenerlo pero sabía que contra él no era rival por sí solo, necesitaría de sus hermanos Zeus dios y rey del olimpo y de Poseidón dios de los mares, ambos aparecieron en la ayuda de su hermano mayor cayendo rayos del cielo que aturdieron al titán paralizándolo en seco explotando parte de su cuerpo de magma volcánico pero no era suficiente para detenerlo, esto era por parte del rey del olimpo y un maremoto se originó del mar liberando a una gran ola gigantesca que formaba caballos marinos de agua que golpeaban de un costado al titán con una fuerza tan devastadora que el impacto lo obligo a caer de espaldas contra el volcán de la isla explotando este último tirando cenizas, humo y fuego por todos lados cubriendo a Hades del impacto un campo de fuerza dorado estando a los lados los dioses del mar y el olimpo portando sus armaduras con el rayo en la diestra del Zeus quien era rubio y de ojos azules, Poseidón tenia cabellos azules oscuros, una barba prominente y su tridente en la zurda.

Hades.. no por ser el mayor debes llevarte toda la gloria hermano.. — Zeus sonaba irónico en sus palabras disipando el escudo de energía frente a ellos.

además que solamente los 3 juntos seremos capaces de vencer a nuestro padre— Era el turno de Poseidón de hablar levantando su tridente para lanzarle un huracán a su padre mientras se levantaba nuevamente logrando detenerlo.

Zeus ante tal acción no iba a quedarse atrás, así que apuntando con el rayo hacia su padre le hizo caer encima varios rayos que lo derribaban pero aun no era suficiente para contenerlo, en última instancia Hades junto su espada y orca para formar una guadaña de la cual lanzo de un golpe de tajo energía de oscuridad que derriban finalmente al titán dejándolo en suelo.

Juntos podremos hacerlo como en los viejos tiempos… —

Todo parecía tranquilo pero las apariencias eran engañosas ya que Cronos ráfagas de fuego salían dejando ver monstruos como Quimeras, Ciclopes y 4 brazos gigantes que atacarían a los dioses pero estos audaces, omnipotentes y poderosos se protegían espalda con espalda, codo con codo para golpear a esos seres demoniacos una y otra vez haciéndolos retroceder, destruyéndolos uno a uno dándole tiempo suficiente para Cronos pudiera recuperar fuerzas levantándose con furia nuevamente escuchándose su voz, completamente llena de ira y odio rotundo hacia sus hijos.

Hades… Zeus… Poseidón… Ustedes 3 osan revelarse ante mí, ante el tiempo y el espacio, el caos mismo… Los mandare a los confines del universo a vagar por toda la eternidad por su falta —

 **Nota del autor: Aquí el primer trabajo encomendado por Hades realizado por Honoka, sencillo desde mi punto de vista, el de Umi para liberar al titán Océano será más complicado, tendrá que enfrentar sus miedos y saber superarlos ¿Lo logrará?, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La búsqueda del tridente de los 7 mares**

Aquellas imágenes antes de perder el conocimiento habían dejado a cierta ninfa peli azul aterrada, aunque su cuerpo no tuviera peso alguno ni supiera a donde llegaría, el miedo latente de separarse de sus amigas, de perderse en las vastas inmensidades del universo eran razones de suficiente peso para pensar que era una pesadilla, incluso el ser la más centrada de las 9 ninfas de los campos elíseos eso no era impedimento para no alarmarse ante tan desolada situación. Una pesadilla veía en su estado de inconciencia y consistía en ver su hogar ardiendo en llamas, destruido además de la imponente figura de ese titán destructor de universos arrasando con todo, pero lo que le hizo gritar al punto de despertarse era el darse cuenta que sus amadas hermanas, sus ninfas amigas eran aplastadas por magma y meteoritos cubiertos de lava que asesinaban a sus amigas.

Volviendo en su, sintió sus pies húmedos pasando su mirada hacia ellos observando como la marea marina subía pero al fijar sus ojos color ámbar hacia el cielo solamente encontró la superficie del mar que se extendía millones de Kilómetros alrededor de ella y disponiendo a levantarse se tomó la cabeza sintiendo un poco de mareo que seso instantáneamente cayendo en cuenta que había llegado a la Atlántida donde encontraría el tridente del dios Poseidón o al menos eso era lo recordaba de la tarea que le había encomendado el señor del inframundo Hades – sama , arreglándose su vestido blanco comenzó a caminar entre corales y rocas con sumo cuidado ya que esa zona era completamente desconocida para ella, que fuera rocosa, con acantilados solamente aumentaba la presión en la idea de que hubiera algunas trampas, pero lo duro estaba por venir más adelante.

¿Este es el reino de Poseidón –sama? ¿A dónde debería ir? Es un lugar demasiado grande — Con duda e incertidumbre la ninfa miraba hacia todos lados caminando con sumo cuidado.

Con cada paso que daba su nervioso aumentaba, silencio era lo único que abundaba, de antemano imaginaba que ese reino estaría infestado de bestias como las famosas: Escila y Caribdis, incluso el Kraken, uno de los hijos del señor Hades podría encontrar en las profundidades de ese reino marino. Estaba alerta pero desarmada así que debía tener sumo cuidado para no encontrarse con alguna de esas bestias antes mencionadas porque si era así, estaría en graves pero graves problemas corriendo el riesgo de morir, muy en el fondo ella tenía el deseo de saber quién es realmente Océano, su progenitor el titán creador de los 7 mares que rodean al mundo.

Después de tanto caminar pudo divisar en el horizonte unos templos que se erguían majestuosos, dignos del señor de los 7 mares pero también observaba un gran Obelisco el cual tenía el conocimiento que daba soporte a ese lugar, de ser rotos habría caos, tsunamis, torbellinos que podrían acabar con la vida en la tierra por lo cual respirando hondo siguió su camino adentrándose a ese lugar rodeado por montañas rocosas y más corales haciéndolo lucir realmente intimidante a la vista, recorriendo los alrededores por alguna extraña razón sentía una opresión en su pecho como si algo malo en cualquier momento habría de suceder tomándole de imprevisto, pero no titubeo, no era el momento de hacerlo ¿Qué diría su padre de verla llena de miedo e incertidumbre? Seguramente estaría completamente decepcionado de ella o al menos eso era lo que estaba creyendo, en su andar llego a un templo el cual estaba colina arriba donde unos pilares de mármol le rodeaban al mismo subiendo unas escalinatas que la condujeran a la entrada siendo su mirada atraída ante la insignia del dios del mar inscrita en el frente, esa era el las 3 puntas del tridente que debería buscar adentrándose al interior del templo, en silencio… un profundo e incómodo silencio que podría calar hasta los huesos.

¿Hola? Hay alguien aquí… — Con una vos temblorosa y tartamudeando decía esas palabras mientras cada paso que daba hacia el interior era como si se adentrara a la boca del lobo gracias al eco que producía.

Una luz brillante emanaba en lo más profundo de ese santuario, acercándose hacia la misma encontrándose con lo que estaba buscando, un tridente de plata completamente que estaba postrado en un altar, encontrándose con una inscripción la cual decía lo siguiente: _"Aquel que sea digno de tomar este tridente, pertenencia del dios de los mares deberá pasar 1 prueba de fuego para demostrar su valor y fortaleza"._ Dando unos pasos estaba frente a frente con ese artefacto, armándose de valor su rostro manifestó un semblante frio y serio, que al tomarlo con la diestra una descarga eléctrica recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que con dificultad lo levanto empuñándolo en posición vertical sintiendo como el suelo bajo sus pies se movía agrietándose las paredes, cayéndole prácticamente el techo encima protegiéndose sin saberlo con un escudo de energía que provenía de esa arma pero la prueba que tendría que superar para podérselo llevar estaba emergiendo de las profundidades del mar.

Emergería una bestia de aspecto atroz y voraz, un monstruo marino con seis largos cuellos equipados con cabezas espantosas, cada una de las cuales contenía tres hileras de afilados dientes. Su cuerpo consistía de doce patas con forma de tentáculos y una cola de gato y con cuatro a seis cabezas de perros saliendo de su cintura, estaba con una de las 3 criaturas a las que no quería encontrarse en ese momento: Escila, tomando el tridente con miedo retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás mientras pero se fio forzada a caer traes un tropiezo con una piedra detrás, la bestia al darse cuenta de la presencia de Umi rugió con fuerza ensordecedora comenzando a mover sus tentáculos alrededor del lugar destruyéndolo todo causando más terror en la pequeña y joven ninfa que lucía como una mosca junto a ese monstruo de proporciones gigantescas, arrastrándose hacia atrás dado que estaba en shock seguirían los azotes de su monstruoso oponente destrozando con sus tentáculos y extremidades todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor, dejándole una opción correr por su vida, cobardemente de manera irónica.

Mierda…. Que hago ahora! No se cómo usar este tridente — Se recriminaba a si misma mientras era perseguida por Escila que lanzaba mordiscos hacia adelante esquivados solamente a milímetros de sus dientes por parte de Umi.

El monstruo se movía rápidamente a pesar de su tamaño desconcertando más la ninfa que se encontraba en un predicamento y ese era un precipicio delante de ella y por detrás la bestia que estaba cazándola, deteniéndose justo antes de caer al precipicio volteo para encarar a la bestia que lanzo sus tentáculos para atacarla pero por mero instinto y terror Umi se vio obligada a bloquear sus ataques a duras penas ya que eran demasiado portentosos y potentes como para ser repelidos de forma tan sencilla, pasando a dispararle escombros de rocas hacia la chica esta última se movía de un lado a otro con un notorio gesto pavoroso en su rostro, hasta que finalmente en un movimiento mal calculado fue capturada entre las garras del monstruo que la acerco hacia su rostro rugiendo nuevamente mirándole de forma penetrante como un cazador asechando a su presa, la cosa si estaba mal ahora se pondría peor ya que lentamente abría la mandíbula dejando ver más de cerca sus afilados dientes acercándola hacia el interior la misma con la única intención de hacerla su alimento.

Entre golpes, gritos y movimientos brusco la peli azul se buscaba liberar teniendo intentos fallidos en el proceso hasta que recordó que llevaba esa arma solamente ocurriéndosele pichar una de sus garras para que la soltará cosa que así sucedió después de un quejido doloroso ella caería sobre unas rocas teniendo leves heridas en su cuerpo, teniendo que recurrir a sus habilidades curativas para sanar su cuerpo con el uso de la humedad del lugar, impregnándola en su mano misma que iría fluyendo alrededor de su cuerpo hasta quedar completamente curada. Lo siguiente que pasaría seria crucial para que ella pudiera sobrepasar esta prueba.

Hija mía… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué tienes el tridente de los 7 mares en tu poder? — Una voz la llamo de forma telepática llamando su atención.

Padre… ¿Dónde estás?... Padre! — El escuchar por primera vez la voz de su padre le hizo sentir un mar de emociones en su interior.

Umi… tranquilízate… estoy en las profundidades del mar en una prisión entre el Tártaro y el mar, en el límite… pero estoy bien y me alegra saber que tú lo estás después de tantos siglos pensé que Zeus había tomado la decisión de destruirte como castigo a nuestra rebelión junto a mi hermano Cronos — Sonaba su voz un poco melancólica

La plática no pudo seguir ya que la bestia lanzo varias esferas de agua como balas hacia ella que lograron impactarla a pesar de que se intentó proteger con ese tridente siendo levantada por los aires en pequeños torbellinos tomando ese pequeño instante para que Escila la golpeara de lleno con su garra impactando su espalda contra una gran montaña rocosa haciendo un cráter al momento del impacto dejándola clavada en la zona de impacto. Escupiendo sangre, podía oír como sus huesos se rompían como sus músculos habían sido destrozados y duras penas podía moverse, todo parecía indicar que era su fin pero aunque estuviera cautivo Océano no dejaría morir a su hija en manos de una de las bestias de los 7 mares, lo único que podía hacer es indicarle como usar el tridente a su favor.

Hija levántate… te diré como usar el tridente, pero por amor a los dioses levántate — En un tono preocupado le hablaría mientras la pequeña ninfa intentaba moverse pero con cada intento el gesto de dolor se intensificaba cayendo hacia el suelo sin fuerza.

No tengo fuerzas… padre…. Lo siento… lamento decepcionarte… lamento decepcionar a Hades – sama… No podre liberarte… Cronos aniquilara el universo… — Estaba empezando a perder nuevamente la conciencia.

Umi… resiste por favor… — La voz de su padre le llamaba.

Cronos… destruirá todo… es el fin… — Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla pero como un pinchazo imágenes de los campos elíseos aparecieron, sus amigas, sonrisas, risas, alegría y felicidad veía en sus pensamientos veía a los dioses del inframundo, a Thanatos – sama tomándole en brazos a punto de besarla. — No… no puedo rendirme aun…

Levantándose con las pocas fuerzas que le estaban quedando, se apoyó del tridente saliendo de su cuerpo un brillo azulado claro que generaba ondas magnéticas a su alrededor cambiándole el brillo de sus ojos a un celeste claro mientras sus cabellos se movían en el aire de forma involuntaria, liberándose el poder oculto del tridente, su contrincante estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe mortífero al lanzar sus tentáculos hacia ella y una especie de mini bestias saliendo en dirección hacia su dirección pero con completa determinación empuño el tridente que brillando a la par del rayo de Zeus fue como una flecha cargada de energía eléctrica liberando rayos, que fue directamente al centro del pecho de la bestia destrozando a su paso las pequeñas finalmente atravesándole de lleno el pecho dejándole un hueco gigantesco que la paralizo en seco, dejándola moribunda que con un último intento de masacrar a Umi, lanzo sus garras hacia ella para partirla en pedazos pero ella fue más rápida, dando un salto hacia arriba esquivando el golpe dejándolo pasar de lleno extendiendo la diestra para llamar al tridente como si tuviera un imán en la palma tomándolo finalmente para asestar el golpe final el cual consistido en descuartizar sus tentáculos en el aire para dejarse caer en el centro de su cabeza clavando las puntas del tridente de lleno en esta para así finalmente darle una muerte segura cayendo hacia el suelo pero el transcurso el peso de Escila provoco que la tierra se partiera haciéndole caer también a Umi hacia ese abismo rocalloso desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

¿Dónde estoy?... — Fueron sus palabras al volver en sí, volteando hacia todos lados, solo veía oscuridad y oía el goteo de agua en la lejanía.

Comenzó a buscar en todos lados el tridente tomándolo en sus manos concentrándose este brillo nuevamente en ese tono azulado claro iluminando lo que parecía ser una gran cueva con estalactitas en el techo, viendo en frente de ella a Escila muerta pasando a un lado de ella alumbrándose con esa arma divina que usaba como antorcha caminando al menos 1 Kilometro hacia el norte entre caminos estrechos y llenos de humedad en completa oscuridad hasta que se encontró con unas rejas gigantes, que tenían en la cerradura una figura de Poseidón en un carruaje en lo que era una cerradura con 3 aberturas en el centro.

Padre estas aquí… responde… — Su voz hacia un eco en la habitación, ese llamado fue respondido al instante.

Hija si aquí estoy.. — Emergió de la oscuridad un ente gigantesco que tenía la misma consistencia de Cronos pero en vez magma era roca y agua, sus ojos brillaban en blanco completamente sonriendo al ver a su hija de pie ante él, lucia tan hermosa y tan radiante, con esa mirada color ámbar, ese vestido le hacía resaltar su belleza femenina — Luces…. Hermosa…

Padre… eso es muy ver… ver.. vergonzoso! — Una faceta infantil y timada apareció en ella mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban completamente bajando la mirada de la pena que le invadía en esos momentos.

Solo digo la verdad… jeje bueno a lo que has venido, usa el tridente apuntando hacia la cerradura de aquí, además de ser un arma es un llave que abre esta prisión — Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para que su pequeña apuntara el tridente hacia la zona indicada para lanzarlo dando en el blanco completamente, girándose la cerradura abriéndose lentamente las rejas de la prisión volviendo como un boomerang a su ama la llave.

Hija.. lo lograste… — Saliendo el titán Océano de ese cautiverio se sentía libre nuevamente, feliz porque quien le otorgó la libertad seria su propia hija iba a decir más palabras pero lo que paso en ese momento lo dejo anonadado. Umi había corrido hacia el cómo alma que lleva el diablo con lágrimas en sus ojos aferrándose a su tobillo en un abrazo soltando lo que tanto tiempo había guardado en su interior.

Padre! Al fin estamos juntos! Al fin te conozco! No sabes lo feliz que soy! — Soltaba un llanto tan lleno de alegría, tan lleno de sentimiento que solamente atino a levantarla posándola en la palma de la mano pero nuevamente corrió y se aferró a su mejilla sin importarle que fuera de piedra y agua.

En tanto tiempo, era la primera vez que estaba completamente conmovido el creador de los océanos, era un sentimiento indescriptible y solo ella podía lograr que lo sintiera tan inmensamente que le dejo que estuviera así por varios minutos acariciando su lacio cabello azulado como el mar mismo disfrutando de ese momento tierno, compasivo y emotivo hasta que ella misma se secó las lágrimas sonriendo con calidez y radiante felicidad. Suspirando nuevamente al recordar él porque estaba en ese lugar, la tarea que le fue encomendada aunque el momento de felicidad fuera poco, lo había disfrutado inmensamente debiendo pasar a lo importante aclarándose la voz lentamente.

Padre… La razón por la cual te libere… es porque… — Esta vez fue el titán quien le interrumpió de golpe —

Cronos, quiere devastarlo todo… lo se… — Su semblante se tornó serio lentamente.

Como…lo sabes… — Estaba sorprendida porqué aparentemente le leyó sus pensamientos.

Es mi hermano… además presentí el momento de su liberación, además presentía que estabas en peligro, pero encerrado aquí no podía hacer nada, pero ahora que estoy libre, podre protegerte de su destructivo poder —

Comenzó a caminar por esa cueva lentamente con ella la palma de su mano, mirándole por un momento para después mirar hacia el frente para salir de esa prisión e en dirección al encuentro con el señor de los titanes, protegería a su hija a toda costa, no permitiría que incluso su propia sangre le pusiera la mano encima, ni mucho menos ser daño colateral en la guerra familiar entre su hermano y sus hijos porque, sabía muy pero muy en el fondo que esa era su meta desde el principio destruir a sus hijos para finalmente proclamar el universo como suyo aun así deba devastarlo y reconstruirlo nuevamente.

Espero que tus amigas Rin y Hanayo ya hayan podido liberar a Gea… y por suerte no se hayan encontrado con ella… — Con seriedad y preocupación le decía esas palabras causando confusión a su pequeña.

Con Rhea…. Esposa de Cronos… — Decía asertivamente Umi, sosteniendo el tridente en la diestra de una forma muy habilidosa.

El templo de los Hados está protegido por las salamandras de Rea, y evitara a toda costa que despierten a Gea, temo que ella ya esté enterada del plan de los dioses y junto con su esposo lleven a cabo su cometido. Cabe decir que ella fue condenada por Zeus a cuidar el jardín de ese templo, si le conviene que la madre naturaleza este cautiva en el árbol del Templo de los Hados, no va a dejar que nada ni nadie intente liberarla… Espero tus amigas puedan lograr oponerle resistencia ya que están sanguinaria y destructiva como su rey —

Entiendo padre… — Seguía con el semblante serio, pero preocupada por lo que había escuchado, si bien Hanayo y Rin eran polos opuestos, ninguna de las 2 tenía la fuerza o el valor para hacerle frente a esa mujer, oraba a los dioses porque salieran ilesas de eso.

Siguiendo su camino ambos en dirección a la salida de esa prisión, acelerarían el paso para encontrarse ya sea con Cronos o en el templo de los Hados, cualquiera de los 2 destinos era bueno para los planes de evitar la destrucción del universo.

 **Nota: Este capítulo ha quedado un poco largo, pero quise darle a Umi un protagonismo que se merece, jejeje un capitulo emotivo, ligeramente cómico, pero bueno espero lo disfruten, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	4. Chapter 4

**Confrontación con la reina de los titanes**

Aunque sus cuerpos no pudieran reaccionar, no les fuera posible moverse en esos momentos les era posible poder escuchar el canto de aves en los alrededores, sentir la brisa primaveral mover sus cabellos ya que el viaje por el camino de los dioses les había dejado exhaustas las ninfas Rin y Hanayo estaban inconscientes en un lugar desconocido, en su estado les era posible el escuchar los sonidos de los alrededores preguntándose internamente: ¿A dónde habían llegado? ¿Será el lugar donde se encuentra sellada su madre? La titán de la naturaleza y madre tierra Gea. Poco a poco cada empezó a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse ante sus ojos un bello jardín donde habían rosas de bellos colores un lugar tan hermoso como su hogar Los Elíseos, pero ese lugar era el templo de los Hados.

Delante de ellas estaba un gran e imponente templo con 2 colosos de mármol sosteniendo los pilares que mantenían en pie dicho templo, en la parte superior estaba la estatua de una mujer que les parecía conocida leyendo la inscripción "Rhea" en ella. En ese momento sus ojos se mostraron en asombro ya que se habían percatado de una cosa, Rhea era la esposa de Cronos y tal situación les alarmo de sobremanera habían llegado al lugar donde estaba su madre pero también donde estaba una enemiga, una mortal enemiga que al primer descuido las haría completamente pedazos con sus salamandras o animales salvajes que podría invocar a completa libertad

Kayochin…. ¿Este es el templo de los Hados? — Era evidente el miedo en sus palabras que salían con duda de sus labios.

S..i… Rin… aquí esta mama… pero también… esta… — Iba a mencionar el nombre de la titán pero al instante fue callada por la peli naranja que le cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

¿Sientes su presencia?... Yo no la percibo… y eso me aterra… — Rin estaba muy pero muy aterrada porque no deseaba que estar cara a cara con esa mujer, tan sanguinaria y fría capaz de hacerlas pedazos de un solo golpe.

Hay que ir con cuida… — Tomando la mano de su hermana, miraban por todos lados, alertas de no ser atacadas por un animal hostil.

Adentrándose ambas a paso lento al interior del recinto, siendo este un lugar espacioso dónde solamente había pilar tras pilar en el fondo otra estatua pero esta era tenía en la diestra una serpiente gigante como si la estuviera controlando la titán, viendo hacia todos lados una y otra vez todo estaba sumamente tranquilo, el silencio no daba indicios de que alguien estuviera ahí en ese momento resguardando el lugar. Con cada paso llegaban a la parte trasera del templo en donde el gran roble el cual estaba su madre relucía hermoso con frutos en la copa de este, frondoso y con raíces gigantes, sin duda alguna sentían la gran fuerza de la tierra y la naturaleza fluir de él llegando ambas a los pies de este, tocando con la mano el tallo de este la castaña respiraba con tranquilidad al estar finalmente con su madre, por otro lado la peli naranja se abrazó de ella con gran alegría frotando su mejilla con la suya creyendo que habían logrado su objetivo de encontrar a su madre sin tener que pelear o al menos esa era su intención pero no todo sería completa felicidad porque de pronto una voz comenzó a llamarles, maternal pero a la vez con preocupación en su tono.

Mis pequeñas flores de paraíso… ¿Qué hacen aquí mis niñas? — De pronto el árbol comenzó a brillar en un tono dorado floreciendo girasoles y azucenas a los pies de ellas embelleciendo la zona.

Ma… dre… hemos venido a liberarte… Hades – sama lo ordeno — Con nerviosismo Hanayo respondió a la pregunta de su progenitora.

Si! Debemos liberarte, Cronos… desea destruir nuevamente el universo, se liberó del tártaro… — Aunque lucia eufórica Rin, aun en su expresión había duda y miedo.

Se escuchó un suspiro provenir de eso bello roble, era uno melancólico y lleno de tristeza, nunca pensó que ese momento llegaría nuevamente en ver a su hijo pelearse con sus nietos por el control de universo entero, pero otra cosa que le preocupaba era el sentir la presencia de su nuera cerca acechando, porque ese era su hogar y debía resguardarlo esperando por las ordenes de su marido. Temía que si ella regresaba, encontraba a sus hijas las haría pedazos sin dudarlo, mientras ella sellada en su prisión observaría todo sin poder protegerlas de su hostil poder. Pero sus pequeñas al parecer no venían desarmadas porque poseían los látigos de némesis en sus manos un arma súper veloz capaz de atravesar toda clase de superficie, creyendo que aún podría haber una pequeña esperanza de detener los malvados planes de su hijo.

Rin… Hanayo.. no hay tiempo… usen los látigos de némesis para romper la corteza del árbol lo suficiente como para poder liberar mi poder al máximo y salir libre, golpeen sin miedo… yo estaré bien —

Las 2 estaban dudándolo, sacando aquellos látigos estos comenzaron a despedir una luz verde esmeralda que a su vez estaba cargada con electricidad, tomaron el valor suficiente para hacerlo pero era demasiado pronto para que cantaran victoria ya que a medio camino unas salamandras de gran tamaño bloquearon el ataque de los látigos que si no es porque Rin jalo a Hanayo de su lugar sus propias armas las hubieran degollado, dirigiéndose hacia las 2 ninfas una voz dura y recia, femenina.

Me temo que no puedo dejar que hagan eso… pequeñas entrometidas… mi señor Cronos no estará feliz si permito que liberen a su madre — Detrás de ellas estaba una mujer de cabellera azulada, tés morena-clara vistiendo una armadura de aspecto reptil emanando una demoledora fuerza alrededor suyo.

Kayochin… tu encárgate de liberar a mama… yo la distraeré… rápido! — Rin tomo los látigos en sus manos dando pasos hacia adelante encarando a la mujer que la miraba con seriedad y frialdad en esos ojos azules oscuros.

Pero Rin… te matara! — La intento detener pero nuevamente su madre hablo —

Hanayo… tu puedes tener control sobre la naturaleza, si te concentras usando tu energía podría existir otra forma de ser libre —

Rin asintió en señal de que podría hacerlo mientras las salamandras se posicionaron de forma amenazante delante de su ama, que extendió su brazo hacia adelante para estas lanzársele encima y en respuesta la ninfa lanzo sus látigos hacia esos animales golpeándolos en su lamo azotándolos contra el suelo dejándolos paralizados, mientras tanto la otra ninfa se postrada de rodilla con el roble frente a ella cerrando sus ojos para colocar la palma diestra en la madera sintiendo como fluía la energía de la naturaleza en el concententrandose para que su propia energía se impregnara en el mimo para lograr crear un vórtice que le diera una ruta de escape a Gea. Rhea no permitiría que eso pasara así que invocando a su Pitón de tierra, una serpiente gigante se abalanzaría sobre ambas menores atrapándola la peli naranja con ambos látigos jalándola hacia ella teniéndola agarrada del hocico para evitar que golpeara a su hermana, dando un salto montándose sobre ella caería sobre su lomo lentamente dejando que sus látigos liberasen una gran descarga eléctrica que la haría moverse lejos de su objetivo enfadando a su ama quién solo movió un poco su mano para que la bestia usara su cola para quitarse a la ninfa de encima tomándola con fuerza estrangulándola.

Iagh! —

Se escuchó el grito de Rin en todo el lugar, preocupando a Hanayo pero no podía hacer nada, salir del trancé solamente alentaría el proceso así que por más preocupada que estuviera por ella, por más deseos que tuviera de ayudarla confiaría en que podría con Rhea y sus bestias, escuchándose golpes y azotes con otros quejidos de dolor de su hermana que resistía los ataques de la pitón uno tras otro, como si fuera poco las salamandras corrían hacia ella golpeándola con sus garras rasgando su abdomen y espalda frunciendo el ceño con molestia mientras su enemiga lucia firme y fría.

Eres solo una chiquilla insolente… ¿Crees que de verdad serás un rival para mí? Para la gran Rhea… — apuntaba hacia ella con la palma abierta saliendo del suelo lagartos de fuego que al abrir sus bocas lanzaban llamaradas que rodeaban en un círculo a la pequeña ninfa.

No… voy a rendirme… — Sangrando por las heridas Rin movía en círculos los látigos creando una ventisca que disiparía el fuego.

Ese momento seria aprovechado por todas las bestias que se lanzarían sobre ella como cazadores furtivos a punto de destazar a su presa, sorpresivamente ella moviendo con destreza sus látigos golpeaba a los lagartos tirándolos contra el suelo y a las salamandras las ahorcaba del cuello con las picos de las puntas para levantarlas al aire y lanzarle cuchillas de electricidad que las partirían en pedazos quedándole solamente la gran pitón de tierra como enemigo antes de llegar a Rhea. Corriendo hacia esta esquivo los ácidos que lanzaría de sus grandes colmillos clavándole ambos armas en los ojos dejándola ciega, moviéndose con desesperación aventando a la peli naranja de un lado a otro golpeando el suelo una y otra vez, resistiendo, aferrándose a su única forma de defenderse y matarla encontrando finalmente un punto débil en ella, debajo de la mandíbula en su tórax desgarrando sus ojos con sus armas las dirigió hacia su pecho como dagas a una velocidad luz atravesando su pecho triturándolo moviendo ambos látigos de un lado a otro hasta que la partió en muchos pedazos esparciéndolos a los pies de la reina titán.

¿Eso fue todo?,… — Respiraba agitada, del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por seguir en pie a pesar de sus heridas que seguían sangrando más y más, enfrentarla en ese estado era una idea completamente suicida, enfadarla solo lo hacía peor.

Te hare pedazos ahora mismo… niña estúpida… Atreverse a retar a un ser superior a ti… que estupidez.. — La cosa se pondría peor para la pequeña ninfa ya que los ojos celestes de Rhea comenzaron a cambiar a un tono completamente rojo, liberando una atroz fuerza que hacía temblar el ambiente. — Le entregare tus restos a mi rey después de destazarte viva, pero antes gritaras de dolor…—

Vientos huracanados se movían con velocidad alrededor del campo de batalla, caían rayos del cielo apareciendo en la diestra de la titán una empuñadura con 3 picos afiliados, 3 espadas que podrían atravesar el cuerpo de la pequeña con facilidad, cargándolo de energía mientras tanto Rin estaba en posición de combate haciendo lo mismo dispuesta a darlo todo con tal de que su querida Kayochin liberase a su madre, rocas salían del suelo haciéndose polvo por los constantes vientos que alborotaban todo a su alrededor haciéndose sentir el impresionante poder su oponente poco a poco levanto su arma hacia ella apuntando a la ninfa que en un movimiento supersónico llego hacia ella y sin que ella pudiera tan siquiera defenderse atravesó su cuerpo con una brutalidad que el grito de Rin saco del trance a Hanayo topándose con una horrible escena, las espadas estaban atravesando en el cuello, pecho y abdomen a su hermana que soltaba los látigos de golpe perdiendo fuerza sus brazos pareciendo un simple muñeco de trapo sostenido por esas dagas que en ese momento le arrebataron la vida.

La sangre pura y divina de la ninfa caída caía por todo su cuerpo manchando su hermoso vestido en un tono rojo gritando con dolor e impotencia la pobre castaña inundándose esos hermosos ojos de matiz lila con lágrimas, la asesina solamente dejaba caer el cuerpo lejos de ella saboreando la sangre en la lengua pasándola por las hojas de su arma, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento su semblante, ni mucho menos alegría.

Humanos, dioses, semidioses… todo ente en este universo debe aprender una cosa… La omnipresencia de los titanes debe ser respetada… quien ose insultarla recibirá su castigo sin misericordia alguna.

Rin! Hermana! — Corría hacia su hermana para cogerla en sus brazos bañada en su propia sangre, quien a duras penas respiraba, 3 heridas letales le hacían perder sangre rápidamente.

Al final no pude hacerlo… Perdóname…. — Con lo que le quedaba de su fuerza levanto su mano hacia la mejilla de su querida hermana dejándole una mancha de sangre entregándole una última sonrisa antes de morir desvaneciéndose su cuerpo en bellas mariposas en sus brazos.

Un grito furioso se escuchó, temblando la tierra completamente comenzando a agrietarse el árbol que mantenía cautivo a la gran titán Gea, estallando en pedazos dejando ver la imponente, gigantesca y muy enojada madre naturaleza quien miraba con completo desprecio a la asesina de su hija, con su cuerpo completamente hecho de hojas, ramas y una consistencia de madera gruesa y resistente lanzo un golpe certero hacia Rhea que a pesar de tener su gran arma no pudo bloquear completamente el ataque de la devastadora titán madre siendo mandada a gran velocidad hacia el infinito, eso no le mataría pero le daría tiempo suficiente para salir de ahí antes de que regresará para vengarse por haberle hecho eso.

Hija… el sacrificio de tu hermana no será en vano… te lo aseguro… — Cogió a la única hija que le quedaba viva para colocarla en su hombro, lucia triste y con una mirada apagada, no decía nada… solo miraba hacia la nada — Te prometo que regresará a la vida, mi pequeña… mira te diré algo… Los Campos Elíseos no pueden destruirse, ella siendo un alma pura y bondadosa, divina en conclusión… no ira al infierno o el tártaro, volverá a ese paraíso, mientras mi nieto Hades siga vivo, ese lugar existirá.

Esas palabras bastaron para que ella volviera en sí y sentada en la palma de su madre mientras salían de ese jardín, sonreía lentamente limpiándose las lágrimas, creyendo ciegamente en que su madre tendría razón, cuando esto terminase al volver a casa estaba completamente segura de que la volvería a ver, su sonrisa, su belleza, esos ojos color miel que desbordaban energía y completa alegría, que la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, que esperaría hasta que regresaran todas para vivir juntas en completa armonía. Se aferró a esa idea como forma de conservar la fe y esperanza de al final todo volvería a la normalidad.

En los campos elíseos efectivamente yacía la ninfa peli naranja dormida bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos acostada en el pasto en un profundo sueño del cual por ahora no habría de despertar, pero más importante estaba viva a pesar de todo.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota: joder… no tuve el corazón para dejarla morir T.T ambas son tan lindas juntas… que no me atreví a dejarla muerta la pequeña Rin – chan xD, el próximo episodio no habrán luchas será un episodio donde todo comenzara a tener un sentido distinto para nuestras musas, gracias a una revelación que recibirán, Nico, Maki, Nozomi y Eli… espérenlo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Las hermanas grayas, una revelación inesperada**

Una sensación de vacío se había apoderado de las 4 ninfas restantes, las descendientes de Estigia y de Cocitias, el cuerpo de Maki, Nico, Eli y Nozomi yacía tirado boca abajo en un lugar desolado, lúgubre y en completa oscuridad, todas dormían de forma placida pero con un evidente gesto de preocupación en cada uno de sus semblantes que de golpe despertaron soltando un grito ensordecedor que sonó como un enorme eco que se perdía en la lejanía del extraño paradero en el cual se encontraban. Desorientadas todas lentamente se tomaban la cabeza frunciendo el ceño por el ligero marero que se produjo en ellas al volver en sí, cayendo en cuenta de que se encontraban en lo que era una fosa subterránea del inframundo.

Esto a una de las 4, a cierta rubia le causo terror porqué porque a la ninfa rubia Eli, la oscuridad le daba un enorme terror que no tardó en hacerse evidente agarrándose del brazo de Nozomi hundiendo su rostro en su brazo temblando de miedo, por su parte la ninfa peli púrpura con un sutil gesto maternal acaricio los cabellos rubios de su querida hermana como queriéndole decir que todo estaría bien, que no debía porque preocuparse, que no se separaría de ella por nada del mundo, logrando calmarle aunque sea un poco, todas comenzaron a observar la zona, a sus espaldas estaba un muro de piedra a los costados igual y en el techo muchas estalactitas que lentamente caían al suelo desquebrajándose ante el impacto, cuando las miradas de todas se fijaron hacia adelante pudieron ver a escasos metros de ellas un gran precipicio que solamente estaba unido por un puente colgante que estaba completamente maltrecho y que en cualquier momento se podría ir abajo con movimiento muy brusco.

Este sendero… conduce… — Decía la menor de todas, la pelinegra de coletas con ojos carmesí con cierta sorpresa en su semblante.

A la morada de las antiguas videntes… las hermanas Grayas… quienes pueden ver el futuro y predecir acontecimientos antes de que pasen, incluso pueden anticipar la muerte de cualquiera — Cruzada de brazos la ninfa pelirroja hablaba sin el menor interés, jugando con su mechón de cabello rojizo.

Pero… pero… porque Hades – sama…. Nos… nos… enviaría con esas brujas…. Son horribles… — Vuelta en completo pánico la rubia no se soltó del brazo de la peli purpura.

Elichi… no tengas miedo… ellas son inofensivas… además si estamos aquí es por algo… — Con su habitual sonrisa y aura espiritual respondió a las palabras de las chicas — Bien… tenemos que ir… y ver qué es lo que ellas nos revelaran… tomémonos de la mano y así ninguna correr peligro —

Las 3 restantes accedieron con duda e incertidumbre tomándose las manos siendo guiadas por Nozomi que iba hasta adelante, seguida por Eri y finalmente Maki y Nico. Poco a poco daban pasos lentos por aquel puente escuchando como crujía la vieja madera apoyándose con la mano libre por el barandal que era una simple cuerda de estambre grueso como los que usan los pescadores y por más que Nozomi les pidió no miraran hacia abajo, Eli no aguanto y miro hacia un precipicio del cual de la nada salieron llamas desde las profundidades por los costados del puente pero ninguna detuvo su andar, tomadas de la mano por breves momentos miraban hacia arriba viendo un cielo completamente gris del cual se escuchaban truenos y se veían los relámpagos que lo iluminaban un poco. Con cada paso que las 4 daban el puente se mecía de un lado a otro mareándolas inevitablemente hasta que en un paso en falso la pelinegra rompió una de las tablas haciendo que su pie siguiera de largo cayendo hacia el precipicio jalando a las demás en el trayecto, la pelirroja con toda su fuera le apretó la mano para que no se soltara jalando con fuerza arrugando la cara por el esfuerzo que hacía, para ser tan pequeña Nico pesaba.

No te sueltes… Nico… por los dioses no lo hagas… — Decía entrecortado jalando con fuerza, mientras Eri y Nozomi ayudaban.

Maldito tomate no me sueltes…. — Refunfuñaba la pelinegra quien estaba aferrada a la mano de la otra.

Ya casi… — Decía la rubia aguantando lo más que podía

No… se suelten… vamos a medio… camino… no se suelten… — Suplicaba la mayor de ellas para que no se soltaran y cayeran a lo más profundo del rio Aqueronte.

En ese preciso momento se escuchó como la cuerda de uno de los extremos se rompía poco a poco preocupando a todas hasta que finalmente el extremo sur se rompió haciéndola caer en posición vertical chocando el puente contra el otro extremo del precipicio pero sorpresivamente todas seguían agarradas de las manos como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras lentamente comenzaban a subir con un sobreesfuerzo evidente hasta que después de varios minutos de quejidos y reproches lograron llegar a la cima sentándose en el suelo respirando con completa agitación que para cuando recobraron el aliento vieron hacia el fondo una entrada con tallados raros, dónde se podía percibir un hedor pútrido, dónde el aire se hacía más y más pesado, sendero que descendía a quien sabe dónde pero no eran tan tontas para no saber que las llevaría con esas 3 brujas: Dino (temor), Enio (horror) y Pefredo (Alarma).

Las 4 caminaban con calma adentrándose a ese sendero oscuro que lo único que lo iluminaba eran algunas antorchas encendidas, sin despegarse la una de la otra lentamente caminaron por el sendero que sintieron que fue por horas gracias al insistente sentir de pesadez en sus cuerpos, la dificultad para respirar y de mantenerse en pie, convirtiendo su travesía en una dura prueba la cual debían superar si o si, la vida del universo pendía de ello hasta que al salir al otro extremo se encontraron en otro lugar que igualmente era un precipicio donde no se veía nada a su alrededor por una densa niebla que cubría todo el entorno envolviendo una gran oscuridad alrededor de ellas dando ligeros 3 pasos hacia adelante cada una viendo una especie de fuente de aguas negras en el centro de ese precipicio.

Nozomi estaba a punto de tocar la fuente con la yema de sus dedos pero una voz ronca femenina posiblemente ya anciana le detuvo en seco sacándole un susto.

Visitantes…. Pero que sorpresa tan inesperada… — La voz se escuchaba cerca de ellas

Hm… Pequeñas que buscan en este lugar… ¿Acaso desean saber su futuro? — Otra voz igual de ronca pero con un tono diferente de voz se dirigió hacia ellas.

O quizás… buscan saber la forma en la cual detener al gran señor del tiempo, Cronos…. — Una última exclamo acertando en el motivo de su aparición.

Poco a poco de la neblina salieron 3 figuras pequeñas, encorvadas que caminaban a paso lento, 3 mujeres con aspecto completamente decrepito, 2 sin ojos y una con solamente 1 como si fuera una especie de ciclope, las grayas habían aparecido de la nada como si de antemano las estuvieran esperando, todas compartían el mismo aspecto físico, cuerpo pequeño, curvado, cabellos desarreglado, con un solo diente y garras en vez de uñas, estas comenzaron a caminar alrededor de las ninfas como si las observaran pero solamente una tenía un ojo para hacerlo el cual saco de su cara para sostenerlo en su mano causando una reacción de asco en las ninfas, pero se mantuvieron firmes, ya habían llegado hasta aquí, no había marcha atrás de esta situación.

Acércate pequeña… vamos… sabemos que tienen preguntas y vamos a respondérselas… — la que sostenía el ojo en su mano miraba "literalmente" a Nozomi que lentamente se dejó guiar por ella hasta la fuente mientras las otras 2 parecían estar expectantes a la situación.

Ustedes dijeron que podrían decirnos la forma de detener al titán Cronos ¿no es así? — Ante ese cuestionamiento recibió un movimiento afirmativo de la anciana que le indico mirase hacia la fuente que fungía como oráculo.

La única forma de detener al todopoderoso Cronos es usando la lanza de trium… pero en este momento los únicos que pueden conseguirla son los dioses primordiales quienes luchan con su padre —

En el agua lentamente la imagen de los dioses primordiales luchando contra su padre apareció lentamente, rayos, ráfagas oscuras, torbellinos de agua impactaban el cuerpo titánico de señor de los titanes que a pesar de recibir fuertes impactos no se detenía en sus embates que los dioses resistían con mucha determinación, eran los únicos capaces de acabar con las destructivas intensiones de su padre de destruir el universo entero pero se les veía ya cansados, era incierto el saber cuánto más podrían soportar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con él. Eli, Maki y Nico miraban atentas lo que sucedía con su ninfa hermana mientras charlaba con aquella bruja, mientras tanto una sensación de impotencia creció en la peli morada que cerro los puños con fuerza, el ver como su señor luchaba por defender el universo entero era algo admirable a pesar de ser un dios que fue exiliado del olimpo por el menor de sus hermanos, el ver que dejaba su orgullo a un lado le pareció un gesto digno de un dios como el, comprendiendo que la situación era más grave de lo ella misma si quiera imaginaba.

Entonces que podemos hacer… para que esta situación llegue a su fin… — Hablo con serenidad llamando la atención de las otras 2 brujas, arrebatándole el ojo, una que estaba al lado de Nozomi.

Existe otra forma de poder detener a Cronos… esa es ir a los confines del universo, al Monte Otris el antiguo lugar de los titanes, entrar al laberinto de Cronos y tomar su Megas Drepanon, una gran oz capaz de matar a cualquier ser mortal o inmortal que se atreviese en su camino pero camino no será fácil — Ahora la tercer bruja hablaría tomando el ojo.

El laberinto de Cronos en el Monte Otris es un lugar custodiado por los gigantes, los subordinados de Typhon aliado del señor del tiempo que fue condenado a cuidar esa arma hasta el fin de los tiempos, si quieren obtener esa arma deberán ser muy astutas, para evitar que los gigantes los hagan pedazos en el intento — Finalizaba la anciana de decir eso dejando pensativa a la ninfa que estaba con la mirada inmersa en ese oráculo que mostraba el Monte Otris, una especie de castillo gigante el cual tenía el sello de Zeus sobre él, además de la ubicación de la oz de Cronos en lo más profundo de ese laberinto.

Después de recibir tal información agradeció por haber sido de ayudas regresando con las demás quienes comenzaron a interrogarla pero ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que debía hacer que no dijo más, alejándose del lugar lentamente siendo seguida por las otras 3 que hablaban entre ellas sin saber a ciencia cierta que habían dicho las grayas a Nozomi. La tensión entre las 4 era completamente evidente saliendo del lugar volvieron al precipicio donde habían llegado pero se llevaron una grata sorpresa al ver a sus superiores los dioses del sueño y la muerte parados en frente de ellas como si las estuvieran esperando, cruzados de brazos portando unas armaduras divinas, la del dios del sueño era de color azul oscuro con detalles en oro, la del dios de la muerte poseía un color negro penetrante con detalles en plateado además de llevar alas de ángel y de demonio respectivamente, todas se alegraron de verlos, Nozomi y Eri fueron a los brazos de Hipnos quien las recibió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Thanatos recibió a Maki y Nico quienes estaban al borde de las lágrimas de alegría corriendo a los brazos del dios de la muerte.

Thanatos – sama, Hipnos – sama que alegría verlos! — Nozomi no podía ocultar la inmensa felicidad que sentía al verlos a los heraldos del señor Hades.

Tenía mucho miedo… Hipnos – sama… miedo de morir en esa oscuridad…. — El dios de cabellos rubio acaricio la mejilla de Nozomi fijando esos ojos color miel en los celestes ajenos logrando apaciguar su miedo.

Thanatos – sama! Pensé que no lo volvería a ver…. Me alegra mucho que usted es bien… Nico… se ha portado bien en su ausencia — Decía eufórica la pequeña ninfa pelinegra.

No es que no me alegre verlos… ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? Pensé que estarían ayudando a Hades - sama— Aunque no lo admitiera la tsundere pelirroja estaba completamente feliz de verlos a ambos nuevamente.

Ambos dioses miraron a las ninfas tranquilamente hasta que todas se calmaron secando sus lágrimas de emoción, ellos también estaban agradecidos de que estuvieran bien las 4 pero no había tiempo para festejos. Ellos habían escuchado la plática que tuvo la peli purpura con esas videntes y las llevarían a ese lugar e incluso les darían tiempo luchando contra typhon y sus gigantes para que ellas tomaran el Megas Drepanon pero no sería una tarea en su totalidad fácil, ambos dioses estaban al tanto del estado actual de ese lugar, que a pesar de poseer el sello de Zeus el poder que ahí abundaba era demasiado para ellas, que podrían perderse por toda la eternidad en ese lugar, así que necesitarían la ayuda de alguien que conociera ese lugar como la palma de su mano.

Pero lo que ellas jamás imaginaron era que la ayuda provendría de alguien que conocía muy bien a una de sus hermanas ninfas, Thetys la titán de los mares la madre de Umi.

Ella es Tethys, titán de los mares junto a Océano su esposo, es decir la madre de Umi, que en la época del mito no tuvo tanta participación en la antigua guerra se podría decir que fue neutral en la guerra, pero al enterarse de que Cronos le intento poner la mano encima a su hija, decidió ayudarnos — Decía con su habitual calma Hipnos permitiéndole a una mujer de lacios azul claro y mirar escarlata aparecer portando una armadura en tono lila que alucia a los mares por las escamas y puntas en varias partes de la misma.

En realidad si mi hermano, desea acabar con este mundo no me importa en lo más mínimo, parece un niño chiquito a quien le quitaron su juguete favorito, es más por mi puede hacer volar el cosmos mismo si lo desea… pero… — Hizo una pausa tranquilamente hasta que ese rostro sereno se frunció en un claro enojo cerrando ambos puños con fuerza. — No envié a mi hija a los Elíseos, para que viviera una vida tranquila junto a ustedes para que la noche a la mañana el por mero capricho quiera hacerle daño… eso si no se lo pienso permitir… sea mi hermano… no voy a dejar que le ponga tan siquiera una mano encima a mi amada Umi,

Las 4 ninfas estaba sorprendidas por la repentina determinación que tenía la titán, ese fuego en sus ojos eran únicos, el deseo de proteger a su querida hija era inquebrantable, la fuerza de voluntad era admirable, habiendo entendido que el amor por un ser querido puede hacer hasta lo imposible, no había nada que no pudiera lograr con un gran deseo y la fuerza de voluntad suficiente. Entonces la titán saco una especie de martillo de entre su armadura que poseía una gran fuerza que se liberaría de golpe cuando esta golpeo hacia el aire creando una brecha espacio-tiempo, el cual ella comenzó a atravesar adentrándose a una zona desconocida, los dioses tomaron a las ninfas en brazos para adentrarse a esa zona inhóspita que las llevaría al hogar de los seres más poderosos del universo todas se miraron por un momento mientras se perdían en esa dimensión paralela.

Todo estará bien… nosotros les daremos tiempo para que ustedes tomen el arma de Cronos, no teman que mi hermano y yo haremos lo posible para que salgan vivas — Hipnos decía de forma tenue.

Sera divertido matar a gigantes, ¿No lo creen?... — Carcajeándose Thanatos trataba de darles confianza a las menores que asentían lentamente mirando hacia el horizonte, determinadas en conseguir su objetivo sea como sea.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: fuertes revelaciones se han hecho en este capítulo ¿No creen?, si la cosa se estaba poniendo dura, se pondrá peor para nuestras musas ya que nuevos enemigos están a la puerta, Typhon y sus gigantes, ¿Sobrevivirán al asedio de estos bárbaros?, ¿O ellos terminaran de aplastar los sueños y esperanzas de nuestras chicas? Descúbranlo en próximos capítulos, hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La espada del caos del olimpo, confrontación contra Hiperión la espada del fuego negro**

El aroma a flores inundaba las fosas nasales de la pequeña ninfa peligris, quién yacía profundamente dormida en el regazo de su madre Deméter la diosa de la naturaleza misma que le cuidaba en su letargo acariciando sus cabellos largos y sedosos, la diosa estaba con un gesto preocupado en esa mirada color miel que compartía con su hija su pequeña flor de paraíso como ella misma le puso de cariño encontrándose bajo la sombra de un árbol en los jardines del templo donde la deidad vivía con su esposo quien estaba mirando el cielo en la entrada del templo. Un hombre corpulento de altura promedio portando una armadura rojiza con detallados en el pecho en forma de perros salvajes, en las hombres garras afiladas de bestias, teniendo una mirada completamente seria y fría, sus ojos eran tan penetrantes, tan rojos como fuego literalmente despidieran de ellos, sus cabellos eran prácticamente de fuego intenso que si se acercaban demasiado podrían ser incinerados al instante.

Ares el violento dios de la guerra era el progenitor de la pequeña Kotori, el dios más violento de los olímpicos hijo de Zeus y Hera, mismo al que le era indiferente la situación entre su padre y su abuelo Cronos si entre ellos se mataban los dejaría simplemente hacerlo para que finalmente retomara lo que él pensaba que era por derecho divino: "El trono del olimpo" pero había un pequeño inconveniente, las amigas de su hija… No podía dejar que ninguna muriera, muy a pesar de lo sádico que pudiera ser en batalla, incluso de ser duro y recto con su hija, de entrenarla en batalla propinándole golpizas atroces, la amaba… Aunque no lo parecerá el señor de la guerra tenía "corazón" ya que era su única hija quien heredaría su puesto algún día como la diosa de la guerra en el olimpo además, Deméter jamás se lo perdonaría, el dejar a su propia sangre a su suerte solo por satisfacer sus egoístas ambiciones de poder. De un momento a otro la pequeña despertó muy alterada extendiendo la mano al cielo.

Umi! Honoka! — Estaba sumamente aterrada, podía verse en sus ojos mientras respiraba agitada sentándose de golpe en el pasto de ese jardín.

Hija mía… despertaste finalmente… tranquila estas a salvo… — Su madre de forma muy cariñosa le abrazo por la espalda acostándole en su pecho de manera sobre maternal.

En ese momento la pequeña peligris comenzó a llorar con mucha tristeza, una mezcla de miedo, angustia y desesperación de formaron en el pecho de la ninfa quien se aferraba a los brazos de su madre desahogándose mientras la susodicha únicamente acariciaba sus cabellos dándole regocijo y calma dejando que sacará todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior, que se desahogara hasta que finalmente se calmara, para poder hablar con ella sobre qué era lo que estaba realmente sucediendo ya que Ares no le decía nada para no preocuparla, un gesto noble por parte del ambas mujeres se observaron lentamente la mayor acaricio las mejillas de la menor para tomar un pequeño respiro, para empezar con el pequeño interrogatorio.

Hija… Es cierto que los titanes están libres… ¿Es verdad? — Su preocupación era evidente pero se mantuvo serena y pacífica para no presionar a su pequeña.

Es… cierto… Cronos estuvo a punto de matarnos en los campos elíseos — Bajando el rostro Kotori apretaba los puños contra sus rodillas intentando no llorar nuevamente — Umi, Honoka… todas fueron enviadas… a lugares seguros… no sé si volveré a verlas… — La madre no pudo más, el verla así le partía el corazón completamente, jamás había visto a su hija tan triste, tan llena de un enorme miedo, era la primera vez que le veía de esa manera y le dolía enormemente.

No digas eso… cariño volverás a verlas… veras que todo va a estar bien — Acuñándole contra su cuerpo arrullándole como cuando era un pequeño bebe.

El dios de la guerra se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta su hija bajando por las escalinatas del templo acercándose a paso lento y decidido hacía ambas, con un semblante naturalmente inexpresivo y severo deteniéndose frente a ellas, cruzándose de brazos intercambiando miradas con su madre hasta que finalmente decidió hablar sondando demasiado seco y fuerte, muy autoritario como siempre lo ha sido Ares con todos incluso con su propia familia no deja de ser alguien de respetar o temer.

Kotori… hija, las lágrimas no van a llevarte a ningún lado, si quieres ayudar a tus amigas este es el momento perfecto para probar tu fortaleza y voluntad, contra un enemigo que es prácticamente invencible, aunque no del todo… Dime ¿Quieres volver a ver a tus queridas amigas? ¿Quieres estar nuevamente junto a tus preciadas hermanas? — Esos cuestionamientos fueron motivó para que la madre de disgustara y mirara serio a su esposo.

Ares….— Iba a decir más pero la pequeña la detuvo parándose de pie, secando sus lágrimas, formándose una mirada llena de terminación ya que su padre por más duro que fuera, estaba en lo cierto.

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer padre? Haré lo que sea con tal de proteger a mis amigas… a mi otra familia.. — El color miel en sus ojos se intensificaba con un fuego lleno de valor y fuerza.

El dios señalo hacia la punta del olimpo, hacia el templo de su padre el señor del olimpo donde caían rayos bajo unas nubes negras, el mensaje no era claro para su hija pero todo comenzaría a tener sentido cuando de los labios del mayor se escuchó: "La espada del caos", inmediatamente ella comprendió que si quería cumplir su cometido debía tomar la gran espada del monte olimpo para usar su poder para derrocar a los titanes y evitar la destrucción de todo el cosmos. Pero existía un pequeño problema, solo aquél digno de poseerla podrá tomarla de su lugar de reposo, solo aquél que tenga el corazón más puro, los deseos más sinceros, sólo aquél con una gran fuerza de voluntad podrá poseerla, una tarea difícil pero que ella y solamente ella debía hacer así que acercándose a su madre la abrazo nuevamente para después de unos segundos separarse y caminar en dirección al recinto sagrado de su abuelo desapareciendo de los bellos jardines de Deméter para en segundos estar en la entrada de la imponente morada de Zeus caminando con enorme seriedad en su semblante adentrándose al mismo poco a poco.

Lentamente pudo divisar en el fondo la enorme estatua de su abuelo sentada en un trono sosteniendo un rayo de oro en la diestra viendo una luz de tono azul claro que se intensificaba a cada paso que daba, dándose cuenta de que yacía sobre una especie de altar clavada. Caminando hacia ella se detuvo al estar frente a frente con está tomando la empuñadura de oro puro a pesar de despedir una energía tan enorme que podría fácilmente destrozarla sintiendo los estragos de la misma al punto de aventarla varios metros lejos disparándole una descarga eléctrica que le dejaría echando humo de todo su cuerpo.

Con todo y eso se levantó nuevamente, se acercó nuevamente y con ambas manos tomo la empuñadura de oro jalando con gran fuerza apoyando su pie contra el altar ejercida más fuerza jalando hacia atrás pero no se movía, rayos le golpearon nuevamente causándole ligeras quemaduras en todo su cuerpo mientras caía sentada en el suelo. Frustrada se golpeó las mejillas con la mano abierta para poder tranquilizarse respirando hondo nuevamente se incorporó tomando una vez más la empuñadura volviendo a la misma acción de hace unos momentos pero esta vez pensaría en sus queridas amigas, en la hiperactiva Honoka, en la tímida Umi, en las peleoneras Maki y Nico, en las inocentes Rin y Hanayo, en la miedosa Eli, en la tranquila y pervertida Nozomi, todas juntas, sonriendo y estando nuevamente en casa junto a Hipnos – sama y Thanatos – sama, esas imágenes le daban la fuerza necesaria para poder resistir el dolor de las constantes descargas que su cuerpo sufría, no le importaba sufrir enormes daños con tal de liberarla ni mucho menos morir en el intento, solo por proteger a sus seres queridos, era suficiente motivo para seguir luchando, para seguir en pie y nunca rendirse, le demostraría a su padre que podría ser digna sucesora de su trono como diosa de la guerra en un futuro, se demostraría a si misma que puede llegar a su límite e incluso superarlo, con tal de ver a sus hermana nuevamente sonriendo y riendo como siempre.

Solo… Solo un poco más…. Vamos…. — Decía entre dientes mientras hacia un mayor agarre ahora poniendo ambos pies sobre el altar que poco a poco se comenzaba a agrietar. — Tu puedes Kotori…. Puedes hacerlo por ellas —

Se decía a sí misma una y otra vez, dando todo de ella para poder sacar la espada de su lugar por otro lado Hermes el dios mensajero observaba a Kotori de la punta de unos delos pilares que sostenían en el templo con su habitual atuendo, con sus zapatos voladores que le ayudaban a recorrer grandes distancias incluso dimensiones en solo cuestión de segundos, sus cabellos brillante como el sol mismo además de unos adornos de oro en sus muñecas, mientras en su diestra lanzaba en el aire una y otra vez una moneda sin dejarla caer. La ninfa peligris llevaba su resistencia hacía el límite hasta que finalmente logro desquebrajar el pilar liberando la espada del caos de su lugar de reposo observando que la hoja era gruesa y sumamente afilada levantándola apuntando hacia los cielos liberando rayos que llenaban de luz todo el lugar pudiendo sentir el gran poder que poseía el arma divina, moviéndola de un lado a otro mientras veía cada detalle de esta, escuchando una voz que le llamaba.

Veo que finalmente liberaste la espada de su lugar — Aplaudía Hermes mientras sonreía con suma satisfacción ante ese hecho logrado por la ninfa.

Hermes… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé… que estarías ayudando a mi abuelo… o impidiendo que los demás titanes resurjan — Se notaba confundida la pequeña Kotori mientras sostenía en la diestra el arma divina del olimpo.

Estoy aquí para eso precisamente, ayudar… — Dio un salto desde su lugar apareciendo a una velocidad sónica enfrente de ella con las manos en la cintura mientras esbozaba una reconfortante sonrisa — Tu padre me pidió que si podías liberar la espada del caos te diera esto… —

Saco de sus ropas unas pequeñas sandalias de oro las cuales puso a sus pies mientras comenzando a alejarse lentamente de ella despidiéndose con un gesto amistoso colocando un dedo en su frente despareciendo al instante de ahí, Kotori estaba confundida mirando las sandalias lentamente tomándolas veía que tenía unas alas a los costados mismas que al tocar con un dedo comenzaron a aletear lentamente sonriendo ya que entendió a lo que se refería el. Quitándose sus zapatillas tranquilamente se puso las sandalias, mirándola pensando "¿Ahora como las acciono?", pensando en cómo hacerlo, empezó a correr y dio un salto en el aire mientras las pequeñas alas de estas aleteaban manteniéndola en el aire, intentando no perder el equilibrio pasaron algunos segundos hasta que finalmente estaba estable en el aire. Colocándose la espada detrás de su espalda amarrándola en un cinturón de seda que su madre le dio como un pequeño obsequio cuando era pequeña, volaría a toda velocidad hacia donde sea que estuvieran sus amigas surcando los cielos y el firmamento.

Miraba hacia todos lados para sentir la energía de ellas, en efecto a millones de kilómetros de distancia estaban dispersadas cada una, pero solamente eran 7 las que se movían hacia un mismo punto.. no podía sentir cerca la de Rin pero no se preocupó con solo sentirla era más que suficiente para ella para entender que estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse por ello en ese momento.

Entonces como un rayo fugaz volando por los cielos se dirigió hacia ese punto atravesando la inmensidad del cosmos, mirando un mar de estrellas, un sinfín de galaxias, aunque fuera un lugar oscuro el universo las millones de luces le daban un poco de brillo, uno realmente hermoso que Kotori no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ello, estaba cumpliendo con lo que dijo Honoka conocer más allá del olimpo, de los campos elíseos y del mismo inframundo, aunque le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido de otra manera, en mejores circunstancias. Tomándole algunos minutos poder llegar al destino caería como una estrella fugaz contra un suelo rocoso dónde al mirar hacia adelante observaría un gran valle desértico además de un inmenso castillo que se alzaba hacia el firmamento, el cual desprendía una enorme fuerza, una que jamás en su vida había sentido.

Nuevamente sentiría una sensación de pesadez e incertidumbre, desconocía que ese lugar El Monte Otris "El hogar de los titanes" daría unos pasos hacia adelante notando lo desolado y vacío que estaba ese lugar.

Lo más extraño de todo esto era el ver el sello de los dioses encima de este, como un pequeño contenedor de restricción pero estaba debilitándose poco a poco, dándole una muy mala espina a ella que caminando entre estrechos caminos rocosos llego a la entrada del lugar, era inmenso visto más de cerca, realmente… aterrador e imponente. No perdió tanto tiempo y se adentró al mismo encontrándose un gran salón en el cual había un reloj del tiempo en el suelo el cual giraba con unas manecillas, lo que deberían ser los números eran letras en griego antiguo, solamente estaban brillando 6, encontrándose con las inscripciones: "Κρόνο, Ῥέα, Aτλας, Ώκεανός, Τηθύς, Ὑπερίων", cuando termino de leer entro en gran pánico, sin ella saberlo llego a la morada del lobo, en este caso los seres que desean destruir el universo, cayendo de rodillas sin poder moverse pero en ese momento recordó que el padre de Honoka, los padres de Umi y la madre de Hanayo y Rin estarían de su lado, pero no encontraba e nombre Gea en el círculo, eso fue sumamente raro para ella, era la madre de los titanes porque no estaría su nombre ahí.

Cuando finalmente pudo recobrar la fuerza en sus piernas se levantó siguiendo su camino hacia unos pasillos, por mientras llegaban las demás recorrería la zona rogando a los dioses que no se encontrase con alguno de los titanes en el camino, plegaria que por desgracia no surtiría efecto alguno ya que Hiperión, el titán más leal al señor Cronos la observaba atentamente desde un lugar recóndito dejándole dar un paso turístico hasta que el considerara que fuera suficiente. La peligris camino recorriendo grandes y grandes pasillos por lo que pareció ser una eternidad varias veces llego al mismo punto, era como si caminase en círculos sin tener algún lugar de destino a donde salir desesperándose a cada paso que daba hasta que termino rindiéndose deteniéndose en uno de los tantos pasillos de ese lugar.

¿Acaso este lugar es un laberinto? Por Zeus cada pasó que doy me lleva al mismo lugar… — Respiro resignada mirando hacia el suelo sintiendo una brisa gélida mover sus cabellos.

Has caído al laberinto del tiempo… pequeña… un lugar del cual no saldrás, un lugar que será tu tumba… — Una voz varonil se escuchó cercana a ella, después unos pasos acercándose hacia ella fríos y lentos.

Alertándose de golpe, desenfundo la espada del caos liberando una gran fuerza haciendo brillar los pasillos de ese laberinto divisándose saliendo de la oscuridad una figura delgada y varonil, un hombre de tez morena, mirada carmesí penetrante y sin ningún tipo de expresión mirándole fijamente, portando una armadura semejante a la de un carnero ya que poseía un casco con 2 cuernos curveados a los costados, su tonalidad era lila dándole un aspecto aterrador al ente que desprendía sorprende mente una fuerza devastadoramente hostil portando una espada en la zurda lo doble de grande y gruesa que la suya misma que poseía energía propia equiparable con la suya, generando llamas negras en la hoja escuchándose nuevamente la voz que escucho anteriormente salir de ese hombre.

Soy Hiperion uno de los sirvientes más leales al señor Cronos, bienvenida al Monte Otris… Bienvenida a tu tumba…. Pequeña intrusa… —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Si el RinPana vs Rhea fue complicado, el Kotori vs Hiperión será aún peor… se los aseguro queridos lectores, quizás sobreviva, quizás no… todo dependerá de que lleguen las demás chicas, al rescate… ¿Qué creen que pase? jajaja**


	7. Chapter 7

**La caída del ave de la guerra**

El lúgubre ambiente que rodeaba a ese laberinto era sumamente pesado, la peli gris solamente estaba en posición de combate con la guardia alerta sosteniendo la espada del caos misma que liberaba grandes cantidades de energía en forma de rayos, el enemigo se encontraba enfrente de ella sosteniendo una gran espada del doble de tamaño y grosor de la hoja. Luciendo serio en esos ojos de matiz de color carmesí el cual no manifestaba ningún tipo de emoción o algún tipo de sentimiento para la contraria, en ese momento levantaría su espada apuntando hacia los cielos con una sola mano dejándola ahí por varios segundos para después de un golpe de tajo al aire liberar una condensada y concentrada emanación de fuego negro que azotaría hacia lo que se encontrase en su camino.

Con determinación Kotori se defendería respondiendo a tan devastador ataque del titán haciendo lo mismo, pero en vez de fuego negro saldrían rayos azules que se golpearían contra las llamas creándose una reacción en cadena de pequeñas explosiones y de relámpagos golpeando las paredes del laberinto del tiempo causando estragos tanto a nivel físico como en el energético formándose una sonrisa de medio labio en el titán.

Vaya… Así que la pequeña ave se sabe defender… Entonces no voy a contenerme, no por el simple hecho de ser una chica, prepárate Kotori —

Daria simplemente un paso hacia adelante para desaparecer en el aire, la ninfa se mantuvo alerta todo el tiempo mirando hacia todos lados, pero de manera súbita apareció ante sus ojos color miel dirigiendo el filo de su espada contra la yugular que de impactarla sería un golpe certero que podría matarla en ese momento, hábilmente la menor esquivo el ataque dando un paso hacía atrás para tomar su espada con ambas manos para contratacar. Aun así, no sería suficiente para poder vencer al quien es considerado la mano derecha de Cronos, implacable, frio y letal era Hiperión que solo le basto mover su espada en posición horizontal para detener el ataque de Kotori.

Vaya… Debo admitirlo, para ser la hija de Ares… el bastardo te ha enseñado bien jajajaja — Sonaba sarcástico para provocarla más.

¡Cállate!, ¡No voy a permitir que tu señor logre su prometido… tengo por quienes luchar y proteger, te venceré! — Kotori respondía con violencia y furia nunca antes vistas

¡Vamos! Entonces demuéstrame tu poder —

Retándola de manera feroz, la ninfa no retrocedería ni un paso, usaría con una agilidad única la espada olímpica intercambiando golpes portentosos que sacaban chispas entre las hojas de ambas espadas… tanto poder era completamente devastador que hasta los confines del universo podría sentir, inclusive sus "hermanas" podían sentirlo también sorprendiéndose por tal magnitud de poder y fuerza, preocupándose a la vez…. en especial cierta peli azul quien apretaba su tridente en su mano con mirada determinada en su rostro.

Espera solo un poco más Kotori… no mueras… antes de que llegue…—

En el campo de batalla, ambos espadachines no se daban tregua el uno al otro, cada ataque y defensiva era bien coordinado a tal grado que parecería que ambos estaban igualados, que la única manera de determinar al vencedor era con un pequeño error, el más mínimo podría ser mortal para el contrario por lo que ninguno estaba con el deseo de cometerlo. Pero la diferencia de poder de ambos era demasiado clara y por ende la ventaja estaría del lado del titán que utilizaría su poder al máximo en un funesto ataque que estaba seguro la mataría, dudaba que simplemente pudiera soportarlo o seguir en pie después de eso.

Separándose del intercambio de golpes tomo su distancia con ella colocando su espada en posición horizontal a un lado de él, concentrando gran cantidad de energía en todo su cuerpo formándose un aura de tonalidad purpura que hacia fluir esa misma energía hacia la espada cimbrándose los suelos debajo de ellos temblando, agrietándose las paredes y el techo demostrando con tan clara evidencia que ella estaría simplemente a kilómetros luz de igualarlo. Por otro lado, Kotori hacia lo mismo cargando la espada del caos al máximo haciendo fluir toda la energía de su cuerpo creándose un aura de color azul alrededor de su cuerpo transfiriendo la energía hacia la hoja como él. El siguiente ataque sería determinante en el flujo de la batalla así que ambos llevaban al límite tanto sus cuerpos como la fuerza espiritual en sus manos hasta que ambos estuvieran al máximo.

¡No me decepciones Kotori, vamos dame todo! — Gritó extasiado hiperión decidido a matarla, ahí y ahora

¡Te destruiré! — Kotori simplemente daría todo al máximo para lograr destruirlo

El titán y la ninfa lanzaron un golpe máximo, de la espada del titán salió un gran torbellino que consumiría todo a su paso en una gran oscuridad, mientras tanto de la espada de Kotori un gran rayo de tonalidades blancas y azules se disparó como un proyectil teledirigido hacia su objetivo chocando entre si golpeando tan devastadoramente ese lugar que un gran halo de luz salió disparado en dirección vertical como si de algún tipo de antorcha gigante se tratara desquebrajando el espacio – tiempo existencial, provocando que tanto los dioses menores, los titanes aliados llegaran en solo un suspiro a las cercanías de ese lugar, todos se miraban desconcertados y en especial las pequeñas lucían tensas, asustadas, temiendo que lo peor le haya sucedido a su hermana.

¡Kotori! — Umi estaba a punto de correr para alcanzarla, pero la peli jengibre la detuvo tomándole de ambos brazos, luchando por liberarse la peli azul.

Umi… detente… vas a morir… — Estaba desesperada, sentía en su interior que la perdería si no hacía algo

¡Honoka! ¡Umi! — Las ninfas infernales se acercaron a toda prisa hacia ellas estando detrás los dioses Hipnos y Thanatos.

¡Chicas! Están vivas que alivio… — La castaña corría hacia ellas con desespero y casi al punto de infartarse.

Todas se unieron en un abrazo fraternal y grupal, lleno de emoción, alegría misma que plasmaron en sus ojos al llorar de alegría al punto de quebrar en llanto abrazándose como si no hubiera un mañana para ellas, Atlas, Océano, Tethys, Gea, aparecieron detrás de ellas dejándolas que se abrazaran, que lloraran y que desahogaran toda esa tensión que acumulaban mientras los hermanos y su madre se observaban con cierta preocupación ya que la fuerza de Hiperión no había disminuido es más, aumentaba peligrosamente, por otro lado la de la ninfa estaba disminuyendo a niveles críticos…. Debían ir en su ayuda o si no, en solo cuestión de minutos el mismo le cortaría la cabeza llevándosela como trofeo de guerra a su rey y eso ninguno de ellos quería porque implicaba que sus hijas perdieran a alguien importante de su familia, ya era suficiente con que Rin estuviera a salvo en los elíseos ya que Rhea no pudo ejecutar su ataque final en ese momento, pero aquel titán la exterminaría sin ningún tipo de piedad o contemplación, cerrando los hermanos los puños con fuerza.

Hermanos… Madre… no podemos dejar que Kotori muera en vano… tiene que seguir viva junto a sus hermanas — El padre de Honoka hablaba… cambiando su apariencia a la de un hombre rubio de ojos azules claros, portando una armadura dorada brillando como si el mismo sol fuera, rebosante de luz cálida.

La pequeña Kotori, está dando todo de si… me sorprende que, siendo tan inferior a nuestro hermano, este sobreviviendo apenas — Ahora el padre de la peli azul tomaba forma humana portando una armadura como la de sus hermanos en el monte otris lila con tonos azules oscuros donde le sobresalían 2 garras en cada antebrazo y de textura escamosa, de cabellos azules claros y con una mirada penetrante color lila, además sostenía 2 espada gemelas en cada mano.

Querido, tienes razón no debemos dejar que nuestro hermano cumpla sus planes y mucho menos si es a costa de la muerte de nuestra hija — Tethys se mostraba apacible con quién era su esposa, acercándose a él para tomar suavemente su mejilla besando sus labios con calidez.

La madre naturaleza, madre de Rin y Hanayo tomaba una apariencia de una mujer joven de cabellos verdes, tés morena clara portando un bello vestido azul cielo acercándose a las niñas para señalar al templo que se extendía hacia el oriente, además notaba que el sello de los dioses se estaba rompiendo y si eso sucedía los titanes podrían dejar ese lugar para ir al mundo de los mortales donde estaba el más joven de sus hijos luchando con sus nietos. Era de vital importancia evitar que eso sucediera o todo se complicaría… Además, la presencia de los gigantes estaba muy cerca no había tiempo que perder. Los dioses del inframundo estaban serios y atentos a lo que pasaba hasta que algo sucedió haciendo que ellos fruncieran el ceño de posible impotencia. Cuando se estaban encaminando hacia el santuario titánico del cielo caerían unos rayos que los impidieron el paso dejándolos ciegos por unos segundos ya que una luz incandescente los cegó apareciendo los gigantes guerreros de Typhon, este último no hizo acto de aparición lo que les pareció sumamente extraño.

Tanto Hipnos como su hermano estaban conscientes de lo grave de la situación, que no había tiempo que perder, decidiendo ser quienes harían frente a esos oponentes.

¿Qué te parece Thanatos? Les brindamos un poco de diversión a estos trogloditas — Burlón y pícaro se mostró el más sereno de los 2, formando esferas de energía alrededor de él.

Ellos son simple basura para nosotros y a la basura se le barre — Carraspeando con completo sadismo el dios de la muerte violenta lanzo un rayo de luz distrayendo a los gigantes — Ustedes salven a Kotori… ¿Fui claro?

¡Pero Thanatos – sama! — Las 7 restantes se alarmaron ante la clara desventaja de los hermanos gemelos.

Recuerden… sus padres están de su lado — En ese momento ambos dioses demostraron su fuerza, haciendo que los gigantes que los golpearían cayeran paralizados al suelo con ráfagas de rayos y luces que explotaban en ese desértico lugar.

Tuvieron que irse aún no lo quisieran, debían confiar en que ellos estarían bien, en que los gigantes no podrían con ellos y ahora solamente se concentrarían en llegar a Kotori, tomar el megas drepanon e irse para dárselo a los dioses olímpicos para finalmente acabar con esta maldita pesadilla. Gea se movía rápidamente adentrándose al interior del templo pasando de lado entre 3 figuras que no se veían en las sombras pero que tenían una destructiva fuerza tal como la de su hermano quien lucha adentro. Los titanes se detuvieron al ver cómo les era bloqueada la entrada por 3 entes a quienes conocían perfectamente: Japeto, Themis y Ceo.

Themis portaba una armadura de apariencia dragonica, con garras y alas en la parte trasera portando en su mano una enorme lanza afilada que podría atravesar el corazón de cualquier enemigo y triturarlo, Japeto portaba una armadura en la cual en las muñecas 2 lanzas picos gigantescos se extendían, estos podrían ser capaces de romper la barrera del espacio y tiempo lanzando a sus enemigos a direcciones desconocidas vagando en la oscuridad, Ceo portaba una armadura con muchos picos en los antebrazos, casco, espalda portando un sable en la diestra que lanzaba rayos negros a completa libertad, tan solo un toque de estos en cualquiera carente de resistencia lo volvería polvo de estrellas.

Niñas ustedes adelántense…. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de nuestros asuntos familiares… — El rubio exclamo concentrando energía tan cargada como rayos de sol preparándose para el combate.

Atlas… no dejaremos que tú y nuestros hermanos traidores se acerquen a este lugar — El castaño de ojos rojos, Japeto se jactaba de sus palabras y estaba dispuesto a lanzarlas a las ninfas al infinito cuando pasaban a su lado, pero Océano con un torbellino con sus espadas bloqueo el ataque.

Tu no vas a tocarle un solo cabello a mi hija, hermano… — Con seriedad y extrema frialdad el padre de Umi se lanzaba contra su hermano.

Las chicas se dirigían al interior del recinto sagrado de los titanes, adentrándose al laberinto corriendo a toda prisa entre pasillos y pasillos que parecían interminables siendo su única guía la distorsión de la realidad producida por el intercambio de golpes entre Kotori y el titán. Con cada paso la desesperación, la incertidumbre, la duda se había acumulado de todas llegando a un pasillo el cual estaba completamente en ruinas, se podía ver el universo rodeando

a ambos contrincantes mientras se movían a una velocidad impresionante superior al sonido mismo. Todas tenían en sus rostros sorpresa al darse cuenta que su querida Kotori estaba dando su vida por protegerlas en cierto modo, pero llego el miedo al ver que la fuerza en ella se estaba extinguiendo lentamente y lo peor su vida se estaba consumiendo en sus manos percatarse como respiraba agitada, sudaba, en como sus movimientos eran más lentos a cada paso siendo cuestión de tiempo para que su existencia se apagara.

No… Kotori… no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Rin…. No… soportaría perder a otra más — Sin darse cuenta eso la escucharon todas… asustadas en demasía.

¿De qué hablas Hanayo? — La más sabia del grupo Nozomi había hablado, notablemente inquieta.

Ella dio… su vida… por protegerme… de Rhea…. — El terror le había hecho olvidar que ella aún vivía, pero sumida en su miedo no lo recordaba.

Kotori… no ella… ¡No puede morir! —

En un acto que podría considerarse valiente, pero a la vez suicida, la peli azul con su tridente en su mano lo cargo de energía tomando impulso lo lanzo hacia el enemigo golpeándolo en su cara rasgando su mejilla, distrayéndolo captando su atención hacia ellas poniéndolo completamente furioso, atacarle a traición y golpear su rostro al grado de lastimarlo era una ofensa que se paga con solo una cosa: aniquilación. Umi dándose cuenta de su error se hecho hacia atrás, todas hicieron lo mismo en ese momento aterradas e intimidadas por esa presencia llena de violencia, odio y repudió a todo aquel que se entrometa en su camino, en el camino de los seres más poderosos del universo, Hiperión se acercó peligrosamente hacia ellas olvidándose completamente de su contrincante peli gris empuñando su espada para arrasar con todas esas mocosas que se habían entrometido en muy mal momento.

Insensatas… ¿Se atreven a desafiarme? ¿A mí?! —

Formando una gran capa de fuego negro, las mataría sin piedad, rápidamente, extinguiría sus miserables vidas las cuales eran una ofensa para él, ninguna de ellas desde su punto de vista tenia merecido el privilegio de vivir y mucho menos el de pisar el mismo suelo que una divinidad como el… Apunto de matarlas lanzaba en posición inclinada su espada hacia ellas, cerrando por inercia todas los ojos abrazándose entre sí para esperar su final, mismo que nunca llegó y la razón de esto fue que en a pocos milímetros… a solo milisegundos de dar su golpe devastador su querida hermana se interpuso en el camino, en un acto heroico pero a la vez suicida escuchándose el sonido de la carne siendo atravesada, de la sangre salpicando el suelo acompañados de un gemido de dolor agudo pero inconfundible.

Tu… te sacrificaste por ellas… ¿Por qué? — Inquirió el titán al ver su espada atravesar el corazón de la menor.

Yo las amo… a todas…. Y daría mi vida por ellas… ahora y siempre — Sonreía débilmente la herida mientras la sangre manchaba su ropa y la escupió más de sus labios.

Al reaccionar todas, sus ojos nunca pensaron si quiera ver esa escena tan triste, tan fatal y atroz, el cuerpo lentamente Kotori comenzaba a consumirse por el fuego de la espada del enemigo quién de un solo movimiento la extirpó sin chistar dándose media vuelta con los restos de sangre chorreando por la hoja de su arma desapareciendo entre las sombras solo dejándoles unas últimas palabras: "Eres digna de morir ante mi espada, luchaste con valor… Descansa eternamente, Kotori".

Poco a poco el cuerpo de una debilitada ninfa caía al suelo siendo recibida rápidamente en los brazos de alguien que estaba a punto de quebrarse, unos ojos ámbar la miraba, unos cabellos azulados cubrían sus mejillas mientras era abrazada con fuerza… sintiendo en ese momento paz, tranquilidad… no había dolor o angustia, ni siquiera alguna pisca de tristeza en ella, su vida se estaba yendo entre los brazos de alguien que no pudo más y soltó un llanto amargo pidiéndole a los dioses que no se la arrebataran, no ahora que todas volvían a estar juntas. Su muerte dejaría un hueco irremplazable en todas, pero principalmente en Umi quien se negaba a aceptar que su más preciada amiga, hermana y lo más importante pero doloroso… a quien amaba.

Umi… no llores por favor… no quiero irme viéndote triste… por favor… no llores… — El hecho de hablar le era una tortura, pero con las pocas fuerzas que quedaron en ella, le tomo la mejilla comenzando a cerrar los ojos.

No. Kotori… no cierres los ojos por favor… quédate conmigo… — Cegada a la realidad no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir, se negaba ante eso.

Umi… shhhh… por favor… quiero dormir… te prometo algún día volver… — Sin fuerza alguna, dejo su brazo caer y lo que quedo de su cuerpo se consumió en las llamas negras dejando solamente cenizas que volaban en los aires, los brazos de la peli azul se quedaron en la misma posición… sin decir nada, mirando a la nada.

Las demás estaban en el mismo estado que ella, pero no lo soportaron y quebraron en llanto cayendo todas de rodillas soltando lágrimas, golpeando el suelo con los puños cerrados una y otra vez, dejando que su dolor saliera, no se limitaban, pero la que sentía peor que todas era Umi que estaba como una estatua perdida en sus pensamientos, no veía nada a su alrededor, como si su cuerpo estuviera vacío como un cascaron. En su pecho había un hueco uno que jamás se volvería a llenar, tomando su tridente se levantó comenzando a dar unos pasos soltaría un grito tan desgarrador que todas saldrían de su trance asustándose, liberándose algo en la hija de Océano algo que tenía oculto y que ni ella misma sabia, un poder que estaba siendo alimentado por la tristeza, el odio combinado con un incesante deseo de venganza.

Una madre en el olimpo lloraba desconsolada, mientras veía a su jardín marchitarse, la vida y el color se extinguía, así como la vida de su hija se apagó… Ares no podía asimilarlo, su única hija muerta en manos de un titán, simplemente era algo imperdonable, determinado a hacerle pagar uso la llama de la guerra que mando hacia el otris… que atravesó dimensiones golpeando el cuerpo de Umi tumbándola de golpe.

Umi… estas bien! — La peli jengibre se acercó hacia ella tomándole en brazos sentándola en el suelo.

Ella ya no lloraba, pero su rostro se notaba vacío, apagado, como si esa calidez de antes se hubiera esfumado en solo un suspiro. Ahora había odio, deseo de sangre, deseo de… guerra, un deseo que no cesaría hasta arrancarle el corazón al asesino de su amada pajarita, no descansaría hasta matarlo.

Ustedes… vayan al salón donde está el megas drepanon… yo tengo un asunto que atender, cuando termine las alcanzare — Levantándose poco a poco su cuerpo era cubierto en una armadura negra y su cabello se volvía gris, el tridente liberaba llamas rojas y azules.

Pero Umi… — La rubia de ojos celestes se acercaba hacia ella tomándole del hombro, pero al verla directamente a los ojos, se aterro tanto que la soltó.

Váyanse ahora… — Sin más que decir, se alejó del lugar en busca de su enemigo, dejando a sus hermanas con desconcierto y un corazón herido.

 _Continuara_

 **Nota del autor: Hola! Aquí de nuevo actualizando este fanfic u.u, sé que me odiaran por esto pero :/ con este triste sacrificio, todo se tornará más difícil para nuestras musas, ¿Umi cegada por su odio, su tristeza y su vacío, podrá vencer a Hiperion o caerá como lo hizo Kotori? Dejen sus opiniones al respecto, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	8. Chapter 8

**El regreso del rey a su trono**

El caos comenzaba a hacer estragos, en todo el universo… el Monte Otris había perdido el sello olímpico el cual permitía que los titanes quedaran cautivos en su propio recinto, pero este sello ya no estaba ya que tanto poder que dicho lugar emanaba estaba haciendo perderle la fuerza que antes tenía, la situación empeoraba para las ninfas, porque Rin estaba fuera de combate, Umi había perdido el juicio y Kotori había fallecido en la espada de Hiperión. Los dioses gemelos luchaban férreamente con los gigantes de Typhon, los titanes aliados luchaban a muerte contra sus propios hermanos. Sin duda alguna era la epitome de una futura masacre y apocalipsis de proporciones cósmicas.

En la isla de la creación, los 3 primordiales olímpicos aún estaban conteniendo a su padre quien no cesaba en sus intentos de mandarlos al fin del infinito con sus propias manos, el colosal gigante de roca y magma rugía con fiereza usando sus manos para arrancar grandes cantidades de tierra y rocas que como si su enorme brazo fuese una catapulta, lanzaría un disparo de escombros contra su sangre siendo insuficiente para destruir a sus 3 hijos más fuertes, Zeus usaba su rayo para levantar varios rayos y relámpagos del su arma olímpica logrando contener el ataque Cronos mientras Poseidón usaba su fuerza para desestabilizarlo usando vientos huracanados que levantarían al titán en los aires, por ultimo Hades usaría su espada y orca para concentrar grandes cantidades de energía oscura que disparo en certeras esferas de oscuridad que golpearían al colosal ser escuchando como se quejaba explotando en el aire formándose una gran nube de humo negro con pequeñas concentraciones de fuego y magma que dispersaba meteoritos por todos lados.

Los 3 dioses pensaban que con eso sería más que suficiente para poder detener a su padre, cubriéndose de los incesantes meteoritos que caían hacia el mar y hacia esa isla, pero algo estaba mal… la fuerza de cronos no había desaparecido, ni mucho menos disminuido…. Desgraciadamente comenzaba a ser mayor que antes… ¿Acaso no era esa toda su fuerza? Fue lo que los 3 se preguntaron, para su mala suerte la respuesta a eso era no, porque al disiparse esa gran nube negra de humo lograron ver al titán aun con su forma de piedra volcánica y magma flotando en el aire.

Poseía un hueco en el pecho del cual se veía una pequeña piedra cristalizada brillando en varios tonos de color que se cuarteaba hasta que finalmente se hizo solamente pequeño roció en el viento, encontrándose dentro de ella la forma real del temido titán encadenado en grilletes de oro, las cadenas de Apolo dios del sol, mismas que comenzaban a perder color siéndole fácil romperlas moviendo sus brazos y piernas. La colosal entidad solamente era una prisión, que mantenía su verdadera fuerza cautiva, ahora que está libre sería más que imposible vencerle.

Mis desgraciados hijos… ahora que soy libre de esta prisión, no habrá fuerza en este universo capaz de detenerme — decía un joven de cabellos negros cortos, tés morena y con una mirada color vino penetrante y seria quien comenzó a flotar desnudo en el aire.

Libre de cualquier atadura, el señor de los titanes solamente moviendo su mano desintegro en un solo instante su jaula volcánica para volverla una armadura la cual se adhiere a su cuerpo lentamente dejando ver al final, una violeta armadura con detallados cadavéricos en las hombreras, pecho, y nudillos, detrás de su espalda, como parte de su ropaje divino un circulo con 12 picos que simbolizarían el tiempo y el espacio. El renovado Cronos mantenía su semblante frio y calculador encarando a sus hijos con enorme desprecio en su semblante descendiendo hasta estar frente a frente con ellos, de pie y sin mover ni un solo musculo.

Demonios…. Esto no puede ser peor…. — maldecía el rey del olimpo sosteniendo el reyo en su diestra.

No tiene su megas drepanon…. Aún tenemos oportunidad — Exclamaba Hades con determinación en guardia.

No bajen la guardia… — El señor de los mares apuntaba con su tridente al joven pelinegro quien no se inmutaba por sus palabras.

Iban a atacarlo nuevamente, concentrando su gran poder cósmico en sus armas que brillaban en diferentes tonos: blanco, azul y rojizo oscuro, pero rápidamente el titán demostraría la fuerza que poseía y que tan solo le bastaría un simple movimiento para hacerles caer toda su ira, todo su desprecio que durante siglos estuvo acumulándose en él. Extendiendo su brazo hacia adelante con la palma abierta lentamente en el aire unas pequeñas cuchillas negras se formaron, desconcertando a sus hijos y que de un momento a otro se dispararon millones impidiendo que pudieran esquivarla o defenderse, ese ataque había sido devastador, perforando sus armaduras al punto de llegar a tocar sus cuerpos divinos, notaba Cronos como estos comenzaban a caer de rodillas siendo paralizados aparentemente y el cómo su fuerza era lentamente consumida había usado su _"Kaosu Hyuetosu",_ habilidad con la cual al disparar esas pequeñas cuchillas no solamente perforaban su cuerpo o cualquier tipo de armadura si no que al estar incrustadas en sus cuerpos estas mismas se volvían gusanos carroñeros capaces de robarles su fuerza vital divina matándolos lenta y dolorosamente.

Ya inmovilizados sus oponentes comenzó a caminar hacia ellos lentamente hasta que se detuvo en frente de Zeus levantándolo vía telequinesis usando su dedo índice para hacerlo flotar por los aires, abriendo un pequeño portal detrás de él que comenzaría a arrastrarlo lentamente y que tan solo con un movimiento con su brazo lo impulso hacia la nada haciéndolo desaparecer en tan solo segundos. Sus hermanos veían como su hermano menor y más fuerte de los 3 era aventado cual muñeco de trapo hacia el vacío.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hades, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar lentamente en un tono rojizo para hacer que su armadura emanase llamas incrementando su dolor a niveles catastróficos abriéndose el suelo debajo del señor del inframundo y tan solo girando su muñeca lo aventó hacia las profundidades del tártaro donde él fue encerrado para sufriera su mismo tormento por toda la eternidad, la suerte de Poseidón no sería distinta a la de sus hermanos ya que con solo la concentración de una pequeña esfera de luz en la palma de su mano, disparándola a quemarropa e impactándole en su pecho congelo al dios de los mares además de congelar su flujo de vida dejándolo en un estado de coma en un pilar de hielo.

No los matare ahora… primero quiero que presencien como es que aniquilo a esas intrusas que están mis aposentos… aniquilare a esas niñas una por una, sin que ustedes o mis hermanos traidores pueden impedirlo—

Con una fría determinación comenzó a desaparecer de aquella isla sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia para tan solo segundos resurgir su esencia imponente y destructiva en el interior de su recinto sangrado, esa enorme fuerza era avasallante y aterradora, las pequeñas ninfas, los dioses gemelos de la muerte, incluso los titanes sintieron el enorme poder de su señor volviendo a su trono desde donde acabara con todo a su paso. Sin importar quien o quienes se interpusieran en su camino, todo aquel que osara levantar su mano contra su magnificencia seria hecho polvo hasta que su existencia solamente fuera un simple recuerdo que se perdería completamente de la faz del mismo cosmos.

Hermanos…. Hermanas… Su rey ha vuelto a su trono…. Es hora de que nosotros, los titanes recobremos lo que es nuestro y que se nos fue arrebatado, el control de todo… — La resonante voz de Cronos se escucharía por todos los pasillos del monte Otris, incluso en las afueras donde sus hermanos luchaban entre sí, donde gigantes y dioses del inframundo se debatían entre la vida y la muerte.

Sentándose en su trono su mirada yacía inquebrantable, su voluntad y autoridad eran lo único que valía en su territorio, era ley y condena, en ese momento de entre las sombras una mujer de vestido azulado, de cabellos verdes y mirada color miel se acercó tranquilamente hacia él, impidiéndole que diera un paso más paralizándola en seco logrando que frunciera el ceño la mujer cayendo a sus pies de rodillas respirando agitada, con dificultad e intentando inútilmente volverse a poner en pie, porque Cronos no habría de permitírselo, aunque fuera su progenitora… no le permitiría que ella interfiriera en su planes, incluso la mataría antes de hacerlo con sus propias manos, así como lo hizo con su padre en la era del mito, Urano quien era los cielos. Impávido e indiferente comenzaría a entablar una "amena" conversación con ella para saber qué era lo que quería en ese lugar, sea cual sea su respuesta no le permitiría continuar ni un solo paso más.

Madre… dame una razón para no desintegrar tu existencia en este momento… — Inquirió el más joven de los hijos de gea.

Hijo mío… por favor… detente… tu guerra contra tus hijos, no tiene límites… has inmiscuido a unas pobres ninfas en un camino peligroso… ¿Ellas que culpa tienen? Dime… querido hijo — A pesar de sentir su cuerpo sumamente pesado, a pesar de estar a la merced de su hijo y a pesar de jamás levantarle la mano si es que decidiera exterminarla, de manera piadosa quería saber sus razones.

Ellas, son solamente peones más de tus nietos… mis "sobrinas" y "hermanastras" desde el momento que ayudaron a su liberación, se convirtieron en mis enemigas…. Además, no sabes cuánto desprecio a Rin y Hanayo… a esas 2 en especial…. Son tus preferidas…. ¿Cierto? — Apoyando un codo en el descansabrazos zurdo de su trono pondría su mano bajo su mejilla sonando hiriente y frio en cada palabra, como si cuchillas trituraran el corazón de una madre piadosa y que desea detener los caprichos de su hijo.

A todos mis hijos… los amo como tal… Por favor Cronos… sea racional… deja tu odio… nada lograras… con destruir todo a tu paso… te quedaras solo al final… — De esos ojos color miel salían pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas con mucho dolor y tristeza al ver como su pequeño retoño estaba consumido por el odio y la venganza.

Bien… si has venido a hacerme cambiar de parecer…. Pierdes tu tiempo…. Y hablando de eso…. —

Una luz brillante se formó en el medio de ese gran salón donde estaba su trono apareciendo un reloj de arena gigante, del cual la misma arena descendía de arriba hacia abajo lentamente y además de eso le mostro una especie de oráculo con solo mover su mano un poco para mostrarle como a cada segundo en la tierra, cambios climáticos y catástrofes comenzaban a destruirla, como también consumiendo la vida de la flora y fauna de cada ser viviente en ella. La imagen cambio a la del planeta entero que de un momento a otro se volvería gris y sin vida, la madre naturaleza abrió los ojos de par en par completamente desesperada ya que estaba temiendo lo peor en sus intenciones, por primera vez durante tanto tiempo el menor de los titanes logro esbozar una irónica sonrisa seguida de una risa burlesca que aumentaría el pánico en su madre que se intentaba zafar de su atadura tan solo logrando que un peso mayúsculo en su cuerpo la impactase deteniendo cualquier intento suyo.

El tiránico rey comenzaría a explicarle sus planes lentamente, para que no tuviera ninguna duda de lo que quería hacer.

En tan solo 12 horas… tu amada tierra será consumida, cualquier ser viviente… animal, fauna o humano será extinguido hasta que se vuelva un lugar inerte y sin vida, consumiré la fuerza vital de tu mundo madre, y sabes qué significa eso… ¿no? — la risa era más sonora y demente en su hijo.

Cronos… es una locura…. Detente…. ¡Detente! — Ahora entendía todo… su plan era extinguir la vida en ese planeta, para extinguir la vida de ella, de aquellas 2 ninfas que jamás reconocería como su sangre.

Era simplemente un plan maquiavélico en demasía, al extinguir la tierra, su madre desaparecería, toda la vida solamente seria polvo en el viento, los dioses perderían su fuerza, no habría ningún ser en el universo que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a él o sus hermanos. Con respecto a Atlas, Océano y Tethys, el mismo se haría cargo de hacerles pagar su traición degollándolos con su megas drepanon… su plan era realmente devastador y estando el al tope de su poder ¿Quién en sano juicio sería capaz de hacerle frente? ¿Quién tendría las suficientes agallas de enfrentar al mismo señor del espacio y tiempo? Bueno existía alguien, un ser el cual ya no tenía nada que perder y demasiado que ganar, que, a pesar de estar en clara desventaja contra él, lucharía hasta el final con el fin de vengar a quien alguna vez amo más que una hermana, que amo como una mujer por su calidez, por su compasión y ternura: La ahora encarnación de la llama de la guerra, Umi que haría acto de presencia de una manera sumamente peculiar.

Usando su tridente con las llamas azules rompería aquella parálisis cinética que le impedía a Gea moverse, haciendo que el amo del tiempo cerrara los ojos soltando un suspiro decepcionado.

Esta locura acabara ahora Cronos… Yo Umi te detendré…. En nombre de Kotori, en nombre de mis hermanas, en nombre de la guerra —

Una llama rojiza se formó a un lado de Gea, apareciendo la ahora chica de cabellos albinos, mirada carmesí y armadura rojiza con toques negros, sosteniendo su tridente que emanaba llamas rojas y azules, mirando sin ningún tipo de intimidación al enemigo que solamente estaba sentado en su trono mirándole y escuchándole con suma atención, pero sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

¿Realmente crees, que eres un digno oponente para mí? Te burlas en mi cara… mocosa impertinente — Soberbio y cínico se levantaría de su trono mirándole sin ningún tipo de respeto.

Sin esperar un ataque de Cronos, la albina levanto su arma contra el lanzando un rayo de luz azul con llamas rojas que lo cubrían haciendo que el ataque fuera potente sin tener ningún tipo de efecto contraproducente contra el joven pelinegro que bloqueo su ataque con una barrera invisible mientras caminaba hacia ella tranquilamente, Umi no daría marcha atrás… si vencía al señor de los titanes, vengaría la muerte de Kotori y estarían sus hermanas a salvo de las garras de este tirano, por desgracia para ella su osadía le costaría muy… pero muy caro, ya que estando a pocos metros de ellas, de su espalda unos brazos salieron de otra dimensión atrapando a la ninfa desquebrajando tanto a nivel físico como dimensional, dejándole saber la magnitud de poder que era atroz, gritando Umi de dolor se retorcía como muñeco de trapo hasta que esos brazos a aventaron contra la pared dejándola sentada escupiendo sangre, de paso soltando su arma varios metros lejos de ella.

Cronos tan solo le tomo del cuello para que una onda de choque cinético golpeara todo su cuerpo como si millones de meteoritos impactaran su cuerpo, como si una galaxia entera la hiciera pedazos de un solo golpe soltándola dejándola caer de rodillas dándole un simple rodillazo para dejarla a sus pies con un dolor que era infinitamente insoportable, jamás en su vida inmortal tal magnitud de fuerza y energía la habían golpeado que simplemente su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, no podía respirar, perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia.

Eres una ingenua… realmente crees que es mi culpa que tu amada hermana… este muerta ¿Realmente crees que los titanes tenemos la culpa de eso? Jovencita… la verdad de todo esto es que los olímpicos las han mandado a una guerra que jamás podrán ganar, es culpa de ellos que este muerta... — Esas palabras le harían reaccionar de una manera sumamente extraña a la ninfa caída entrando en un estado de negación ante la tristeza y odio que en su interior se acumuló. — Ríndete… Umi, deserta de los dioses y te devolveré a tu adorada Kotori… los dioses no pueden tener control del tiempo, espacio, de la realidad… presente, pasado, futuro, el destino mismo no es nada para mí, yo puedo manejar esos hilos a completa libertad… soy quien tiene el destino del universo en sus manos — Sonaba demasiado convencido de poderlo lograr que ella comenzó a tener una lucha en su interior, entre su corazón y la razón, tomándose la cabeza desesperada, negándose a creer que fuera cierto.

¡Cállate! ¡Ella está muerta! Hiperión la mato! — Gritaba sintiendo como su cabeza y su corazón le dolían, mucho peor que lo que su cuerpo sentía, el dolor físico no era comparado con el emocional o psicológico, nada podría llenar el vacío que se le fue arrebatado de ella, su corazón estaría condenado a estar hueco y sin vida — Ella… ¡Ella jamas… volverá… mientes… Mientes! —

Por un momento se mostró benevolente, pero no fue por tener compasión ni piedad con alguien inferior a él y que claramente estaba sufriendo un dolor que la consumiría hasta que su existencia se extinguiera así que hizo lo que sería más que impensable, traería a la vida a quien su fiel sirviente y hermano le arrebato la vida, esa chica de cabellos grises y mirada tierna en color ámbar, escuchando una voz angelical, suave que sería música para los oídos para una desesperada Umi.

Umi…. Eres…. Eres tu…. —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Si creían que Cronos era un rey tirano y despiadado, ahora que está en su trono nuevamente, sus planes maquiavélicos serán más dolorosos ¿Qué tanto podrá torturar a Umi psicológicamente para que se una a él y se encargue de quitarle a sus queridas hermanas del camino? ¿Sera juez y verdugo? ¿Sera capaz de arrebatarles la vida a las 7 restantes a sangre fría?, descúbranlo en próximos capítulos… nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Umi, decisiones peligrosas... resultados devastadores**

Umi…. Eres…. Eres tu…. —

La albina de armadura carmesí, escucho claramente la canturrona voz de la hija de Ares, de su querida Kotori, se negaba a aceptar que ella estuviera viva siendo esto la causa de un mar de confusiones en su interior tanto en su mente como en su corazón produciéndose un dolor intenso que le obligaría a tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos frunciendo el ceño en estado errático. Como poder creer que tal cosa pudiera ser real, era una jugada demasiado sucia por parte de Cronos quien seguía de pie delante de ella cruzado de brazos con esa imponente armadura y energía destructiva emanando alrededor de él, el pelinegro al ver que se negaba a aceptar su oferta le forzó a que abriera los ojos para que pudiera verla a un lado de ellos a unos metros de distancia mientras le tomaba el mentón exigiéndole que abriera los ojos, con una voz autoritaria, sumamente firme.

Abre los ojos Umi — Sus frías palabras eran una daga que se clavaban más en el corazón de la hija de Océano y Tethys que hizo lo mejor posible por evitar abrirlos.

No caeré en tu juego Cronos… — Con intensidad respondía, pero el claro tono de duda fue más presente en sus palabras.

El gran rey del Monte Otris estaba intrigado, su determinación era de admirar a pesar de ser el amo del tiempo y del espacio se negaba la pequeña albina a creer en su palabra, en su magnificencia y su divino poder. No le quedaría otra opción más que utilizar otra táctica más rigurosa para que entendiera que él no juega ni mucho menos es alguien que rompe su palabra, tomando la decisión de lastimar a su querida Kotori, que lo presenciara, que con sus propios ojos y oídos se diera cuenta que tanto puede dar la vida como la puede extinguir usando su megas drepanon con su técnica especial _"Dunamis Megas Drepanon"_ con la cual podría liberar de los brazos que traía su armadura varias hojas de su oz concentrando enormes cantidades de energía creando variaciones energéticas alrededor de ellos, el objetivo era la peli gris quien estaba aterrada viendo al titán quien estaba dispuesto a matarla por segunda vez para probar su punto llegando estar al límite de su capacidad lanzaría un golpe de tajo de su arma combinándose con los ataques menores de las armas secundarias escuchándose un grito aterrado que haría que Umi finalmente abriera los ojos para ver algo que jamás en su vida querría ver de nuevo.

En un gran remolino de vientos cortantes y energía espiritual estaba siendo levantada la hija de Ares siendo pulverizada a niveles atómicos no solamente descuartizando su cuerpo si no su alma, causándole un dolor insufrible, insoportable, inmisericorde implorando que se detuviera, que no lo resistía. Las lágrimas en el rostro lleno de pánico de Umi no se hicieron esperar levantándose estirando la mano para poderla tomar de la muñeca y así salvarla de la muerte por lo menos esta vez, pero fue inútil, el devastador, brutal y sanguinario ataque de Cronos había causado estragos a niveles críticos. El sin embargo no se mostró ni con remordimientos, ni preocupación, solamente sostenía su megas drepanon en la diestra manteniéndola en posición de descanso siendo un simple espectador de la tortura de la pequeña pajarita silvestre.

¡Umi! ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Ya no lo soporto! — Su cuerpo estaba nuevamente desapareciendo, pero con mucha dificultad la otra llego a su auxilio tomándole en brazos evitando esta vez que se desintegrara su cuerpo golpeando el torbellino con la diestra para desvanecer el ataque en una gran llamarada carmesí.

¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Cómo te atreviste! ¡Cobarde! — Tan duras y llenas de odio fueron sus palabras que lo atacaría sin chistar, pero una débil Kotori le tomo del brazo para impedir que fuera a encontrar la muerte ante tan sádico adversario.

Umi… No lo enfrentes…. No tu sola…. No podrás… — La mirada color miel de su querida pajarita fue lo que logro persuadirla de hacer algo suicida. — Debe… Debe… haber… otra forma… de detenerlo… —

No la hay —

Escuchando esas palabras débiles y suplicantes, el joven pelinegro de mirada carmesí apareció súbitamente ante ellas desapareciendo su arma de su mano para formar una pequeña concentración de energía, las 2 ninfas estaban a la merced de el… sin duda seria el fin para las 2, pero tenía otros planes en mente en especial para la ahora encarnación de la guerra porque extendió su brazo hacia el cielo disparando una luz que formo en el techo de su laberinto las estrellas, infinidad de galaxias, cometas y cuerpos celestes que existen en el universo impresionando y asustando a ambas que solamente se abrazaron esperando el golpe de gracia que jamás llegaría pero lo que si sucedió fue que recibió el _"Teleos Oracle"_ una enorme descarga eléctrica de millones de fotones le caería sobre la cabeza a la guerrera que devasto su psiquis, bloqueando sus recuerdos de manera permanente, bloqueando sus emociones, cualquier tipo de sentimiento que tuviera seria simplemente aniquilado tirándola de rodillas mientras bajaba la mirada creándose un aura distinta, menos hostil y más controlada, calculadora.

La armadura comenzaba a cambiar tornándose un brillo intenso que cegaría a Kotori quien se cubriría los ojos dejando solamente un az de luz en el salón y que al disiparse dejaría a la vista una chica diferente frente a la peli gris, volvía su cabello a la normalidad, su tridente era azul marino con dorado con ciertos retoques de cristal como si tuviera cuarzo. El cuerpo de la peli azul estaba cubierto por una armadura representativa al mar, pero parecía tener incrustados varios cristales que la hacían brillar, la fuerza de ella era distinta e incluso sin temor a cualquier tipo de equivocación peor que antes lo que la haría peligrosa, ero ¿cuál era la razón de otorgarle tal poder?, la respuesta seria descubierta en tan solo breves segundos.

Levanta la mirada Umi…. — Exclamando firme Cronos la respuesta de la peli azul seria inmediata.

Mi señor… ¿En qué puedo servirle? — Si la situación ya era critica se pondría aun peor.

Su técnica tenía la capacidad de lograr que quien la recibiera cayera en el completo control del titán, haciéndolo prácticamente su esclavo, su destino ahora estaba en las manos de Cronos quien podría hacer y deshacer como quisiera. Kotori no podía creerlo, Umi quien era la más disciplinada de las nueve, la más recta, la única con un espíritu u fortaleza inquebrantables había caído bajo el control mental del hijo de Gea. Correr era la única alternativa que tenía pero estaba tan débil que su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, sus heridas le impedían mover hasta el dedo pequeño de la mano y sencillamente no tendría ningún tipo de escapatoria si le ordenaba asesinarla sin piedad.

Umi…. por favor… no me abandones… no por favor… — Desconsolada no podía hacer otra cosa más que rezar por su vida.

Llévate a Kotori a un lugar seguro, debe sanar sus heridas… Yo tengo asuntos que resolver con mi madre, así que si alguien irrumpe en tus cercanías…. tienes mi permiso para borrarlo de la faz del cosmos… ¿Entendido? — Tajante y directo le daría la orden a su nuevo títere que obedecería sin chistar.

Como usted ordene mi señor… — Haciendo una reverencia dio media vuelta caminando hacia la pequeña peli gris a la que tomaría en brazos para alejarse de ahí dejando solamente a la madre naturaleza con su primogénito a solas.

Gea quien había presenciado todo desde el comienzo, sentía impotencia, angustia, pena y un profundo dolor en el interior de su corazón al ver en lo que su hijo más joven se había convertido: "En el peor de los tiranos". Simplemente evitaba mirarlo y solamente sollozaba agobiada, con una enorme tristeza hasta que nuevamente la voz de su hijo sonó en ese salón mientras tanto el reloj de arena seguía su curso lentamente.

Sentándose en su trono dirigiría su mirada carmesí hacia su madre con ese gesto impenetrable y duro en su semblante.

Madre…. ¿Realmente crees que podrán conmigo? Ni mi padre que era superior a mi… logro hacer algo…. — Se expresaba fríamente y sin contemplación alguna.

Zeus lo logro… y te encerró… aún hay esperanza, mi pequeño…— Tan solo nombrarlo hacia rabiar a su hijo quien no tardó en reaccionar ante ello.

Gamas vuelvas a mencionarlo en mi presencia…. ¿Entendiste? jamás! —

Con furia y violencia un brazo invisible golpearía a la mujer peli verde aventándola contra la pared mientras escupía sangre de la boca soltando un quejido sonoro abundante de sufrimiento cayendo de nuevo al suelo, ella jamás le levantaría la mano encima a su hijo, incluso si la moliera a golpes o la matara en el proceso no tendría el valor para golpear a alguien a quien ama con su vida a pesar de que este cegado por su propio resentimiento hacia los demás, a pesar de que su orgullo le impida ver que las cosas podrían ser distintas que no solo existe la venganza y el odio, que también existe amor y alegría. Incluso él tendría ese derecho de poder sentirla, pero viendo la situación como estaba era casi imposible pensar que eso en algún momento fuese a pasar, esa idea estaba muy lejana a suceder a menos que ocurriera un milagro, solamente así todo eso podría cambiar.

De entre las sombras unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse acercándose al lugar apareciendo un hombre de cabellos azules oscilando a violetas, moreno cubierto por un manto blanco impidiendo ver su cuerpo o si llevaba una armadura, Gea se vería sorprendida al ver como un primordial aún existía, el ultimo del cual tenía memoria era Urano quien fue asesinado por el mismo Cronos, Erebo y Nyx después de la antigua titanomaquia desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, incluso pensaba que su nieto lo había castigado, cerrado o simplemente asesinado pero no era así. El hombre misterioso se detuvo frente a ella mirándole con serenidad, una extraña pasividad que le hacía ponerse nerviosa desconociendo por completo el motivo hasta que hablo sumamente atento, respetuoso hacia el señor de esos aposentos.

Señor Cronos… Al parecer, los gigantes están perdiendo contra los dioses gemelos del inframundo y sus hermanos están en una lucha interminable… Sin dejar de lado que las pequeñas ninfas están merodeando por el laberinto del tiempo ¿Qué hacemos con ellas? — Inexpresivo y tranquilo preguntaba mientras su superior lentamente cerro los ojos por breves instantes para después dirigirse hacia dictatorial.

Que Typhon acabe con los dioses gemelos… Crio, Mnemosine, Febe, Tea e Hiperión que se encarguen de asesinar a las ninfas… Umi, Kotori y la fastidiosa Rin no serán problema, solamente nos restan: Honoka, Eli, Nozomi, Maki, Nico y Hanayo— Apoyando su puño cerrado bajo su mejilla miro al otro quien lentamente asentía ante su petición — Y encierra a esta mujer en el oráculo de Belfos… la quiero fuera de mi vista Pontos… —

¿Pontos?... ¡Pontos! No… espera… No lo hagas… te lo suplico…. no serias capaz de hacerle algo a quien te creo…. no lo harías… — Claramente estaba equivocada ya que ese hombre quien era el dios primordial de los mares mucho más antiguo a Océano o Poseidón abriría la palma de su mano diestra para dejar salir unas extensiones de energía que formarían unas cadenas con grilletes que la apresarían.

Lo siento… Gea, pero es una orden directa mi señor Cronos — Fue la única respuesta que le dio antes de desaparecer de ahí llevándosela a dicho lugar del cual difícilmente saldría, era imposible llegar a esa dimensión y únicamente los primordiales, vaya ni los titanes podían acceder a esa zona.

Todo parecía indicar que estaba fríamente calculado, como si el controlase las piezas del tablero de ajedrez o si hiciera que los demás fueran simples títeres que manejaba a su antojo. Absolutamente todo estaba saliendo como él lo quería, habiendo quitado del camino a varios de sus enemigos solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que todos cayeran derrotados ante su puño vengativo ya que sus hijos estaban presos en prisiones lejanas de esa dimensión sin posibilidad de accionar, su madre presa en el oráculo de belfos, Umi y Kotori siendo manipuladas contra su voluntad, Rin absorta a esa situación. Su único problema, lo único que atendía sus pensamientos era la traición de sus hermanos, además de que los gigantes al parecer eran peones que no darían mucha batalla durante mucho tiempo.

De la nada 5 siluetas aparecieron ante él, cargadas de energía hostil y el mismo deseo vengativo que él, mientras le mostraban su respeto haciendo una reverencia sin decir nada más al respecto.

Encárguense de esas molestas niñas… aunque sean 6 y ustedes 5… ninguna está a su altura, como vieron pude quebrantar la voluntad de la más centrada de todas así que hacerlas añicos les será más que sencillo, además tu mataste a Kotori Hiperión por lo que será pan comido para ustedes, hermanos míos —

Entendido Hermano…—

Dijeron al unísono, 1 voz varonil y 3 femeninas que como llegaron se fueron dejando a Cronos en su trono mirando hacia la nada, esperando pacientemente a todo acabara con el siendo victorioso, confiaba en que Typhon y sus hermanos pudieran hacerse cargo de las pequeñas amenazas que invadieron sus dominios.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: en el siguiente capítulo habrá Hipnos y Thanatos vs Typhon, así como la guerra civil titánica…. ahora les pregunto a quienes siguen esta historia como que combates querrían ver en próximos capítulos entre musas y titanes recuerden 5 vs 6, se abre la encuesta que durara supong capítulos mientras acaba la lucha entre dioses, gigantes y titanes… Nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guerras interminables…. Gigantes, Titanes, Dioses**

En las afueras del Monte Otris, el choque de poder entre titanes era devastador y que decir entre dioses y gigantes, pero en el caso de estos últimos los dioses del inframundo estaban comenzando a obtener terreno contra sus adversarios que estaban debitándose y a pesar de estar en superioridad numérica su fuerza bruta era más que su propia inteligencia, armas que no podrían ser de utilidad para los fieles guerreros de Typhon: Brontes de Melas, Anemos de Leukotes, Rhuax de Phoenix, Phlox de Kyanos, Zugilos de Anthrakma, Spathê de Phaios, Hoplisma de Nephritis, Thêr de Elektron y Drakon de Margarites, los 3 ultimos eran los astros guardianes personales de del rey de los titanes.

Los ataques de los dioses gemelos, el " _Tartaros Phobia_ " del dios de la muerte y el " _Etanaru Durousinesu"_ eran sus técnicas más letales con las cuales podrían inutilizar a cualquier enemigo, la primer técnica que era de Thanatos invoca a las almas de aquellos que murieron asesinados por sus manos las cuales vagan en el infierno eternamente. La técnica puede dañar física y espiritualmente al oponente. La segunda que era de Hipnos es una técnica pasiva, debido su naturaleza pasiva ya que odia el derramamiento de sangre y la lucha sin sentido, por lo cual su técnica envía al oponente a un limbo extraño, donde su consciencia vagará dormida por la eternidad y su cuerpo físico dormirá hasta que se descomponga y muera a menos que el dios del sueño quiera darle muerte definitiva. Esta técnica es capaz de dormir dioses, aunque sabe que con este factor estos Despertarán algún día.

Vaya sí que son duros los gigantes hermano…— Decía el dios de la muerte mientras pulverizaba a sus oponentes quienes gritaban de dolor al no soportar el embate lleno de violencia de la encarnación de la muerte.

Es hora de que duerman una siesta…. porque no tenemos tiempo que perder — Usando su fuerza a los que había derribado su hermano los sumergiera en un sueño eterno cayendo uno por uno.

Los que aún quedaban en pie usaban la fuerza de los elementos, como fuego, aire, tierra y agua para lanzar rocas, llamaradas, ventiscas violentas y torbellinos de agua que no surtirían efecto en los dioses del inframundo porque el velo de sombras de Hipnos crearía una barrera que repelería los ataques contrarios. En respuesta ambos combinaron ambas técnicas para lanzar un rayo de energía divina que al golpear a los gigantes estos salieron disparados por los aires cayendo como estrellas fugaces contra el suelo dejando cráteres en ese valle rocoso con sus armaduras rotas como sus cuerpos quemados.

Solo los protectores de Cronos pudieron sobrevivir a tal descarga de energía, por supuesto no los dejarían escapar, pero al lanzarles un nuevo ataque una fuerza extraña lo bloqueo formándose una luz brillante en tonos azules y rojos emergiendo del suelo llamas azules como rojas como si una especie de muro les bloqueaba el camino impidiendo que dieran un solo paso. La fuerza amenazadora era originada por un ser que era tan poderoso, destructivo y ambicioso como Cronos, se trataba de Typhon el señor de los gigantes quien yacía de pie contra ambos heraldos de Hades con un cuerpo monstruoso: La parte inferior de su cintura era de una serpiente, la parte superior de un humano, pero con garras en las manos, y en los hombros le salían muchas bestias salvajes, apuntándole con su mano una voz grotesca salía de sus labios.

Ustedes son tan arrogantes y cínicos que se atreven a desafiarnos… tanto a gigantes como titanes que somos superiores a ustedes — Declaraba de manera intimidante con solamente una sola intención, matarlos.

Poco a poco comenzó a cargar en ambas garras grandes cantidades de energía proveniente de los elementos golpeando con la tierra con meteoritos, esferas de energía y con un poder destructivo que desquebrajaba la tierra a sus pies provocando alteraciones climáticas a su alrededor. Los dioses se protegieron con un campo de energía alrededor de ellos soportando los golpes uno tras otros de aquel monstruo mitológico quien lucía con un semblante molesto en demasía, sin duda alguna Typhon era un rival diferente a sus subordinados, su brutalidad y violencia era muchísimo peor, pero mantenía mejor control que los otros gigantes demostrando que era alguien sumamente sádico y hambriento de sangre.

Ustedes crean realmente… que pueden vencerme… ni el gran Zeus pudo asesinarme… ¿Qué les hace pensar que podrían conmigo? — Carcajeaba Typhon mientras golpeaba la tierra haciendo que, de esta, grandes cantidades de magma saliera disparada hacia Hipnos y Thanatos.

Porque nosotros no tenemos la necesidad de mantenerte preso en el monte Edna, nosotros si queremos podemos hacerte pedazos… No tenemos que rendirle cuentas al señor del Olimpo — Dijo el mayor de los gemelos quien estaba con una mirada serena concentrando en sus manos una pequeña luz de color violeta.

Esta la dispersaría en el aire cubriendo todo su entorno con un manto de color lila transformándolo lentamente en un lugar adverso al Monte Otris como si fuera otra dimensión, lo que así era ya que el dios del sueño usaría su _"Enkaunta Anazā Fīrudo"_ con ella, Hipnos convierte en realidad los "sueños". Claro que son situaciones o lugares que le hacen daño a sus enemigos. Los transporta hacia otro espacio y tiempo que aparenta ser un escenario de sueños. Lentamente el entorno se transformó en un lugar lleno de fuego, rocas, magma, donde las temperaturas altas eran sencillamente endemonias.

Typhon se asqueaba de saber que lo habían enviado al tártaro, el lugar donde su aliado estuvo preso durante siglos hasta hace poco, negándose a sucumbir al mismo destino que Cronos volviendo al ataque consumiendo la energía que rodeaba esa zona concentrándola en todo su cuerpo, pero como si hubiera sufrido un corto circuito una explosión surgió de su interior dejando una gran nube de humo mientras los otros 2 sonreían de medio labio al ver que ingenuamente había caído en su trampa ese gigante

¿Qué… me hicieron?... malditas escorias…. ¡Respondan! — Los grandes brazos de la bestia se movieron para disipar el humo mirando su cuerpo realmente dañado con quemaduras críticas y partes de su piel cayéndose.

Únicamente te hemos llevado a otra dimensión, lejos del santuario de Cronos… y creo que este lugar te sentara bien jajaja — Sonreía burlón Thanatos que abrió los brazos cargando grandes cantidades de electricidad en sus manos.

¿Dime Thanatos? Lo matamos o lo dejamos encerrado… en este lugar… — Inquiría pensativo Hipnos tomándose el mentón formándose un aura oscura alrededor de su armadura emanando su pode.

¡No voy a permitirlo! — Enfurecido Typhon juntaría sus manos y consumiendo la infinita energía del tártaro formaría una gran llama de color rojo amenazaba con lanzarla a sus enemigos para calcinar no solo su cuerpo también su alma.

Los dioses únicamente suspiraron con decepción porque de nada servirían los golpes de ahogado de él, levantando los brazos zurdo y diestro cada con la palma abierta esperando el ataque de Typhon que no se haría esperar porque en tan solo segundos una gran esfera gigante de fuego, magma y rocas saldría disparada como un misil teledirigido hacia ellos que usando su cosmos lograron detenerla en el aire, como si fuera telequinesis la aventaron contra el impactando de lleno contra la fisonomía gigantesca de ese monstruo quien grito con furia y dolor aventando su cuerpo contra las profundidades del inframundo donde estaría confinado por el resto de la eternidad.

Mientras tanto en el interior del laberinto de Cronos, las ninfas habían decidido separarse para buscar a Umi y el Megas Drepanon el arma de tiránico titán que tanto ansiaba su destrucción, en uno de los tantos pasillos caminaba una realmente asustada Hanayo quien miraba a todos lados, a cada rincón orando a los dioses que no se encontrara con ninguno de esos titanes. Su rostro se tensaba en un gesto lleno de horror con tan solo recordar como sus queridas amigas y hermanas se sacrificaron sus vidas por protegerla, el sentimiento de culpa invadía su corazón porque se sentía impotente porque no pudo proteger ni a Rin ni a Kotori, se sentía como una completa inútil… la más débil de las 9 ninfas de los Campos Elíseos. En su interior el deseo de ser más fuerte era un anhelo que le permitía seguir viva, el ser alguien con la suficiente capacidad física como psicológica para proteger a sus seres queridos era una de sus mayores metas en su vida.

Su prueba de fuego seria esta, convirtiéndose ese miedo en la que sería su fortaleza misma que se vería desquebrajada porque al final de uno de los pasillos observo a una chica de baja estatura con una armadura que distingue a los titanes de cabellos rosados en 2 coletas a un costado de su cabeza y ojos color vino quien manifestaba una sonrisa tierna pero que encerraba unos deseos destructivos como la de sus hermanos pero ella tenía sus propias ambiciones, demasiado ocultas incluso hasta de sus hermanos titanes.

Deberías detenerte… pequeña Hanayo… tu camino y tu misión solamente traerán una sola cosa, la aniquilación de tus seres queridos — Expresaba de manera inocente como si eso le pareciera divertido.

Quien…. Quien eres tu… — Quería dar marcha atrás a su camino, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado del miedo, encarando con pánico esos ojos color vino que estaban fijos en sus lilas.

Mnemósine titán de la memoria, quien puede controlar cualquier recuerdo del presente o del pasado e incluso de estos poder ver el futuro…. Dime ¿no te interesaría saber cómo es que terminara esta guerra? — Una risa simpática pero siniestra salió de sus labios enmarcando más la sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Puedes… de verdad… hacer eso?... — Sudando completamente en frio, sentía como de la titán emergía una fuerza mística y antigua que no era hostil pero tampoco pacifica, sino más bien neutral lo cual era extraño, pero sabía que en cualquier momento podría variar

Poco a poco la chica peli rosa se acercó hacia ella para estar frente a frente y tocar su mejilla con suavidad, de ese toque una descarga golpeo todo su cuerpo causando que un malestar se impregnara en toda su columna vertebral causándole sensaciones de escalofríos en su cuerpo. La finalidad de esto era hacerla entrar en una especie de trance mental en la cual podría fácilmente manipular sus recuerdos y pensamientos para hacerle ver lo que ella quisiera o simplemente mostrarle que sus sueños podrían ser realidad. De pronto el entorno se trasgiverso en otro ambiente tratándose de un lugar árido y sin vida donde el sol ya no brillaba en el cielo, las nubes eran completamente negras, la sensación de vacío y dolor golpeaban de repente su corazón sin entenderlo hasta que finalmente con desesperación presenciaría la causa de tal sensación.

A lo lejos se encontraba la imagen de Cronos con su armadura titánica, detrás de él, un gran trono y alrededor de él estaban los cuerpos muertos de sus queridas hermanas tumbados sin vida, pálidos y con manchas de sangre. En la diestra tenia levantada y estrangulándola a su querida hermana peli naranja Rin quien tomaba la muñeca del titán resistiéndose a morir en sus manos, pero como era bien sabido por todas, ninguna era rival suficiente para encararle porque no llegaban ni siquiera a sus talones.

Todo se volvería rojo al ver con impotencia, frustración, dolor y desesperación como aquel ser usaba su Megas Drepanon para degollar la cabeza de Rin dejando su cuerpo caer sin vida amontonándose con las demás. No pudo soportar esas imágenes, cayendo de rodillas al suelo sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, se negaba rotundamente a creer que era verdad, que ese sería su futuro.

Eso… Eso… Eso no puede ser verdad… ¡No lo será! — Alarmada no estaba dispuesta a creer que tan barbarie fuera su futuro.

¿Por qué te mentiría? Yo al igual que mi hermano puedo controlar una variante del tiempo y espacio…. pero en mi caso serían sueños a futuro, anhelos… memorias y deseos del subconsciente de humanos, dioses o semidioses — Se cruzaba de brazos viendo la impotencia reflejada en las lágrimas de la castaña.

¡Mientes! — Iba a golpearla con su mano, pero una fuerza telequinetica la detuvo en el intento parando su ataque.

Era interesante para ella, ver como la ninfa tenía la fuerza y voluntad de negarse a los hechos, a la realidad, que se aferraba a sus propios sueños y metas, encontrando en su debilidad su mayor fortaleza, su mayor virtud, pero aun así no sería suficiente, si bien la titán no tenía capacidades de combate y solo era considerada como un simple oráculo sus poderes mentales le brindaban su mayor arma para debilitar a su enemigo golpeando tanto su orgullo como sus emociones con sus visiones del futuro que el 99% de las veces eran acertadas y en esta caso no sería la excepción. Pero tenía la manera de poder evitar que eso así sucediera brindándole la oportunidad de poder cambiar, pero eso sería un riesgo grande de correr.

Su futuro puede cambiar... pero tendrás que colaborar conmigo para hacerlo — Tocaba su cabeza con la diestra inspirando más temor en la inocente ninfa.

¿Qué tengo que hacer? ... — Susurrando, pero lo suficientemente audible para que la peli rosada le escuchara claramente.

Consígueme la orca de Hades, el tridente de Poseidón y el rayo de Zeus… te daré la lanza de Trium y con esto podrás derrotar a Cronos… — Decía de manera fría la pequeña titan desconcertando a la ninfa frente a ella.

Aun así, si aceptase… No sé dónde están mi señor Hades – sama y sus hermanos…. — Bajaba la mirada con tristeza suspirando pesadamente.

Por eso no te preocupes… te enseñare el camino — Abrió 3 portales donde estaban los 3 dioses encerrados en una prisión diferente.

El rey del olimpo estaba encerrado en el Templo de Pandora, en lo más recóndito del mundo, el señor de los 7 mares estaba encerrado en la prisión de los malditos el hogar de las Furias y por último El señor del inframundo, su superior estaba encerrado en el mismo lugar que su padre lo habían condenado: El tártaro. Este último lugar le trajo recuerdos tormentosos del momento en que Cronos se liberó de su encarcelamiento convierto su hogar los elíseos en una zona árida y muerta, pensando seriamente en aceptar su oferta o no, no sabía si debía confiar en su palabra o simplemente encontrar otra manera de detener los planes de los titanes, posicionándola en una encrucijada donde tenía la obligación si aceptaba de enfrentar sus miedos.

Todo quedaba en sus manos, cualquier decisión que tomase en ese momento podría cambiar el rumbo de la batalla.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues el primer enfrentamiento, por así decirlo fue entre Mnemósine y Pana, vaya manera de torturar una mente inocente ¿No creen? pero quedo claro que las acciones de esa titan son dignas de una traidora ¿o no? pronto descubrirán más de los planes del oráculo de la memoria y en el próximo capítulo habrá un round 2 entre Rin y Rhea, el gatito se volverá un fiero león…. eso les puedo asegurar, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kairos: La mente maestra detrás de un sadica guerra**

Al ver los 3 portales frente a ella Hanayo, estaba dudativa en si hacer caso a las palabras de esa titán, se le conocía por ser el oráculo de los seres más poderosos de todo el universo, pero también era sabido que hasta un oráculo podría equivocar sus predicciones. Aunque fueran convincentes sus visiones ¿Quién podría asegurarle que después de darle la lanza en sus manos no la mataría? que cumpliría su palabra de ayudarla a destruir a Cronos su propio hermano, su propia sangre, bueno la respuesta a eso era demasiado sencilla: Mnemósine le guardaba un profundo rencor a su hermano mayor desde la época del mito cuando eran más jóvenes ya que hubo un momento después del asesinato de su padre Urano "los cielos" que él se dejó corromper por esa paranoia de que podría volverse a repetir la historia, que el mismo ciclo seria la maldición de su familia por toda la eternidad gracias a la proféticas palabras del oráculo Dodona quien le diría su desgracia textualmente:

" _Hijo de los cielos, tú has venido a mí para que te diga si el mismo destino llegara a ti como rey de los titanes, pues he de decirte que así será, tu hijo se convertirá en el futuro señor de los cielos y te castigara por tu pecado"_

La decisión del rey de los titanes fue digna de un enfermo, paranoico y sanguinario, tragarse cada uno de los hijos que su reina y hermana Rhea engendrara, pero un día ella misma oculto de su esposo al más joven de ellos, Zeus y le dio una piedra la cual embutiría en su estómago hasta que el creciera y tuviera la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarlo, todo eso estaba marcado en su destino terminando con la historia que todos conocen: "Encerrado en el tártaro con las cadenas de Apolo". Pero lo que tampoco le pudo perdonarle ella a su hermano fue que le tratara como un simple objeto, que le impidiera participar en la guerra contra los Olímpicos usándola solamente para predecir visiones futuras ganándose su ira porque ninguna daba como resultado a su hermano como ganador sellándola con su Megas Drepanon al reloj del tiempo del laberinto.

El resentimiento de Mnemósine fue en aumento día tras día esperando el momento indicado para poder realizar su venganza contra su sangre fuera como fuera lo haría, iniciándose esta cuando el exiliado hermano menor e igualmente titán del tiempo Kairos apareció delante de ella para ofrecerle una absolución si ella estaba dispuesta a unírsele para dado el momento pudiera cumplir su deseo, ella no lo tuvo que pensar 2 veces así que Kairos la liberaría pasando siglos tramando en las sombras su nuevo plan en el cual Cronos seria el títere al ser liberado del tártaro así como sus demás hermanos, pero el hecho de las ninfas hayan sido lo primero que el rey de los titanes vio en su libertad solamente fue un extra que le brindaría especialmente a Kairos un poco más de diversión y placer para su propio beneficio.

¿Y dónde se encontraba el ahora? observando desde primera fila todo el espectáculo, sonriendo y divirtiéndose a sus anchas con todas las intrigas, secretos que se guardaban entre todos, la discordia y el odio mutuo eran las cosas que a el personalmente le causaban más gozo, oportunista, calculador y egocéntrico, sus cualidades más notorias que en ciertos momentos le jugaron en contra.

Yo no… yo no puedo traicionar a mis hermanas, ni a Thanatos – sama, Hipnos – sama y Hades – sama — Fueron las palabras que le daría la ninfa a la titán.

¿Es tu última palabra pequeña? — La sonrisa que antes había en su rostro, se volvía una mirada fría y completamente penetrante hacia la castaña que por instinto retrocedería de su lugar unos pasos.

De manera casi fugaz, el cuerpo de la ninfa no pudo dar un paso más hacia atrás y salir corriendo su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, sus parpados como su cuerpo se volvieron pesados, su respiración se cortaba como si un cuchillo le hubiera atravesado los pulmones emergiendo desde la oscuridad una fuerza devastadora, demasiado hostil, llena de odio, deseo de redención y ambición apareciendo detrás la peli rosa una luz de la cual se esparcía una densa oscuridad que rodeaba todo el entorno hasta volverse la nada, el vacío, tinieblas esparciéndose pequeños papeles que tenían la insignia en griego καιρός, pequeños sellos que bloquearían cualquier entrada o salida a esa dimensión oscura y hueca escuchándose una voz grotesca, arrogante y cínica dirigirse al enemigo de la pequeña ninfa.

Hermana… ¿Realmente crees que esta pequeña por las buenas va a aceptar? Jajaja… debes ser demasiado ingenua para creerlo—

En ese momento el sonido de un reloj moviéndose desconcertó a ya una asustada ninfa que trataba de buscar con sus ojos lilas de donde provenía tal sonido para finalmente presenciar como de una violenta ventisca surgiera imponente un reloj suspendido en el aire con 12 picos comenzando a moverse unas manecillas causando impacto en Hanayo que no entendía como algo como eso podría existir en esa época, después una figura gigantesca se formó delante de ese reloj. La forma astral de Kairos, que consistía en un hombre de tez clara, cabellos platinados largos que cubrían completamente su rostro a excepción de sus labios que estaban enmarcando una sonrisa diabólica dejando ver unos dientes afilados como los de una bestia, portando una armadura en color marrón con ligeros detalles en azul marino muy distinta a las de los otros titanes, pero igual de intimidante con un casco con un cuerno en el centro y 12 pequeñas extensiones en su espalda como pequeñas alas que significaban las 12 horas de un reloj.

Su poder, su fuerza, su cosmos mismo era demasiado grande como para poder siquiera enfrentarlo, incluyendo el hecho de que la tenía encerrada en un mundo alterno, Hanayo no podría hacer nada para evitar que en ese momento, en ese lugar la mataran si eso era lo querían pero sin duda alguna los 2 entes superiores tenían un plan maquiavélico en sus manos para seguir llevando los hilos de la guerra.

Kairos… no pensé que te tomaras la molestia de venir en este momento, pero si quieres persuadirla… adelante es toda tuya — Dando un paso hacia atrás desaparecería de ahí brillando su cuerpo en un tono rosado claro.

Tú y tus hermanas… no estaban previstas para formar parte de esta guerra, pero bueno ya que están en el tablero podría usarlas a mi favor… — El colosal ser hablaba de manera segura, con negras intenciones en sus manos.

No… no sé de qué hablas… déjame salir…. déjame ir… traeré la lanza… solo déjame ir… ¡Que alguien me ayude! — Gritaba con desesperación ante la sensación de estar ante la muerte segura cara a cara.

El titán menor ancho su sonrisa mientras unos brillantes ojos rojos sobresalían por debajo de su cabellera, lentamente el reloj a su espalda comenzaría a girar para disparar varias cuchillas causando terror en la contraria que se cubrió los ojos cobardemente esperando que acabara con su vida pero pasados unos segundos los volvió a abrir notando que ya no estaba el ente delante de ella que la oscuridad había desaparecido encontrándose en el laberinto del tiempo sana y salva más que confundida por la acciones de sus enemigos, no sabía que estaban tramando, no lo que querían realmente de ella. Aparentemente a salvo comenzaría a caminar nuevamente, pero de nueva cuenta algo se lo impidió al chocar contra algo invisible cayendo sentada al suelo. Al momento de subir la vista observo cara a cara a otra castaña, pero vestida con una ropa extraña: un smoking negro, un moño rojo y un sombrero abombado claramente distintos a la época, de ojos esmeralda que sonreía de manera alegre pero que no daba ningún tipo de confianza al momento de verla.

Por favor… dime que eres un aliado… no quiero morir aquí… — Temblaba al punto de derramar lágrimas Hanayo mirando a la otra chica alegre quien le tendería la mano.

Eso dependerá de ti, pequeña si cooperas conmigo… — La sonrisa burlona se tornaba más y más aterradora en esa chica.

¿Qué deseas?... — Pregunto con mucho miedo a la respuesta que pudiera recibir.

Ver a mi hermano caer junto a los suyos…. no me importa cuántos más tengan que caer, pero lo quiero ver muerto— su presencia y su porte daban realmente miedo, dudando quien podría ser peor, si Kairos o Cronos, tampoco estaría dispuesta a querer saberlo.

No lo hare…. no traicionare a mis hermanas… ni a los dioses… si quieres matarme… hazlo… pero no te voy a ayudar…. —

Ante la negativa de la pequeña, no le quedo de otra al hermano menor del tiempo que usar una jugada sucia que era 100% seguro que funcionaria y esta consistía en usar a su hermana Rin, la más apegada a ella de las 9 ninfas de los campos elíseos quien ese momento se encontraba en dicho lugar descansando, tan solo un movimiento de su mano basto para abrir un pequeño portal que le mostraría la imagen de ese lugar, de ese bello paraíso lleno de flores y de un ambiente sereno mientras la peli naranja descansaba sin interrupción alguna en ese lugar, sana y salva. Cosa que el por supuesto cambiaria en tan solo segundos, riéndose perversamente comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia el portal desesperando a Hanayo que comenzó a correr, pero ya era tarde… Habría cruzado el umbral dimensional y cerrado tras de el en el momento que ya estaba del otro lado, dejando que los peores miedos, pesadillas de la ninfa se incrementaran en su interior sudando frio, soltando un grito desgarrador que se escucharía hasta lo más recóndito del universo.

¡Rin! —

En los campos elíseos, la susodicha se despertó de golpe despertando al oír tal lamento, mirando hacia todos lados aturdida, desconcertada mientras se tomaba la cabeza para que esa sensación cesara.

¿Volví a casa?... pero si lo último que recuerdo fue… — Las imágenes de ella asesinada por Rhea volvieron como un fugaz flashback sintiendo impotencia porque no pudo proteger a su querida hermana — Kayochin… no pude protegerte… por favor… perdóname… —

Cerrando sus puños con fuerza mirando hacia el suelo, con impotencia caería de rodillas golpeando el pasto de los jardines una y otra vez descargando toda esa ira, toda esa frustración que sentía contra sí misma, sintiéndose indigna de ser llamada hija de Gea, indigna de ser la ninfa del dios de la muerte, indigna de estar viva. Los látigos de némesis estaban a un lado de ella y no dudo en tomarlos para colocar la punta de una de las cuchillas apuntando a su cuello, con la intensión de suicidarse.

Pensando en todos sus seres queridos, para ella sería lo mejor si un estorbo no estuviera solo causando problemas, pero una voz grave pero cálida impediría ese acto de cobardía de su parte.

¿Qué diría tu madre si te viera así? Seguramente estaría muy decepcionada… de ti… —

No pude ayudar a Kayochin... ni a mi madre… seguramente deben estar muertas... como las demás… —

Tan pesimista era su sentir que no volteaba a ver a quien le había hablado, pero escuchando unos pasos hacia adelante, los rayos del sol que daban contra su rostro fueron cubiertos por una figura parada frente a ella, un anciano de barba prominente, cabellos grisáceos, con un largo habito cubriendo todo su cuerpo con un sombrero en su cabeza sonriendo alegremente arrodillándose frente a ella quitándole esa arma divina que brillaría en las manos de ese anciano. Solamente alguien podría hacer que las armas divinas brillaran de esa intensidad, solamente alguien que tuviera la sabiduría y la manera de crearlas: "El dios herrero" era el único capaz de lograr tal hazaña.

Hefesto… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Rin estaba alivada de verlo, pero curiosa por saber la razón de su visita.

Para brindarte un poco de apoyo… pequeña —

Lentamente con la yema de sus dedos hizo que esos látigos soltaran un brillo cegador que equiparaba fácilmente a la luz del sol de cerca cegando la vista de la pequeña que se cubrió los ojos para evitar que esa luz la lastimara, cuando finalmente esta desapareció los látigos ya no estaban, pero lo que si estaba ahí era una armadura dorada de un león con alas, garras y con un aspecto feroz que en tan solo segundos se desmembró en partes mismas que se adherían como si fueran imanes al cuerpo de la pequeña que al estar completa la armadura su cuerpo libero un brillo dorado mientras una fuerza, un cosmos divino como el de un feroz león fluía por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose ligero, ágil y lo más importante poderoso. Movería sus brazos, sus piernas y nudillos verificando que no pesaba, como si no tuviera nada puesto impresionada por tal obsequio que recibió del creador del rayo de, el tridente, la orca y la espada divinas, por otra parte, ese anciano sonrió complacido por su trabajo comenzando a alejarse tranquilamente del lugar.

Espera… Hefesto… ¿Por qué me das esto? — Mirándolo de espaldas a ella, quería una explicación de eso.

El gato debe convertirse en león para proteger a su manada, a su familia… a su sangre…. — Fue la única respuesta que recibiría antes de que desapareciera de un destello blanco dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Gracias… Hefesto… te prometo que le daré un buen uso a esta armadura… —

La nueva fuerza del ahora león dorado estaba rebosante por lo que elevándose enormemente comenzaría a tomar impulso para salir de ese lugar como un rayo surcando los cielos, pero un intruso había observado todo sin ser detectado ni por el olímpico, sentada en un pilar aquella chica de traje y vanagloriante sonrisa extendió su diestra señalando hacia la chica de armadura dorada lanzándole un pequeño rayo negro que impactaría contra su cuerpo cubriéndola en una aura oscura que en ese momento desaparecería "misteriosamente" más adelante lo que había hecho surtiría efecto solamente necesitaba un impulso para que se detonara la pequeña bomba de tiempo que le otorgo en su interior siendo el Monte Otris el perfecto lugar para surtir efecto, ahora la pregunta interesante seria ¿Contra quién sería?, la respuesta seguramente se daría cuando Rin estuviera en ese lugar, por otro lado ella tenía ya en mente su objetivo, enfrentar a Rhea, vencerla y salvar a sus hermanas de la ira de los titanes… esta vez tendría la fuerza y el poder para lograrlo.

Sin miedos y dudas en sus pensamientos.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: ¿Ya adivinaron la forma física que tomo Kairos? ¿Qué efecto tendrá eso que le lanzo a Rin? ¿Sera beneficioso para ella o dañino? descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo jejeje, créanme se vienen cosas buenas e interesantes, hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **PD: Sé que había dicho que el capítulo lo subiría ayer, pero me quede picado viendo parte del kick – off de Wrestlemania 32 y me vi las 5 horas del evento XD desde las 6:00 pm hasta las 11:00 pm, una disculpa pero si cumpliré lo que dije, al rato subiré el otro capítulo de la vida después de u's**


	12. Chapter 12

**La emperatriz vs El león dorado, segundo round**

Que alguien me ayude… por favor… — Eran las suplicas temerosas de la ninfa castaña ojilila que caminaba por los enormes e interminables pasillos del laberinto del tiempo, desesperándose por que no encontraba una salida.

Corriendo de manera desesperada en uno de los pasillos pudo divisar al fondo una figura, rogando a los dioses que fuera su hermana peli naranja, pero para su desgracia no era así, ya que al pasar un arco se encontró en su alrededor lo que un coliseo de combate como los que existían en la gran Grecia, pero esos ojos se tornaron aterrados al darse cuenta que no era su querida hermana la que estaba enfrente de ella si no una titán, no cualquiera… si no la misma esposa de Cronos que estaba con el semblante serio e impávido. Solamente pensaba en una manera de escapar de ahí a salvo, pero al darse la vuelta dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde estaba la entrada de nuevo al laberinto esta se cerró sellándose con un símbolo el cual se parecía a un reloj del tiempo siendo prácticamente imposible salir de ahí.

Cayendo de rodillas al suelo, lagrimas saldrían de sus ojos mientras como un cachorro asustado se colocaba sus manos sobre sus piernas esperando que esa mujer acabara con su existencia, pero para su suerte o quizás desgracia se lo tomaría tranquilamente, exclamando con frialdad y rotundo odio.

Nadie vendrá a salvarte esta vez, pequeña…. no tienes a donde correr, ni esconderte… ni tu madre estará para ayudarte… mate a tu querida hermana… ahora solo quedas tu…— Levanto su mano para comenzar a invocar sus seres elementales.

Déjame ir… tengo que hacer… algo…. esto puede parar…— Pequeñas Hadas comenzaron a rodearla, pero estas lanzaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas lastimando severamente el cuerpo de la pequeña— Por favor…. déjame ir… o si no… el me matara….

Había hablado de más y no se había dado cuenta, cuando reacciono ya era demasiado tarde, la señora de los titanes tenía su completa atención hacia ella, usando su gran e infinito poder invoco unos pequeños seres que eran de tierra que salían del suelo para sujetar a Hanayo inmovilizándola mientras las hadas estaban torturándola con más y más golpes eléctricos para hacerla hablar pero únicamente salían gritos de auxilio de sus labios, gritos que se convertían en alaridos desesperados y aterrados que se escucharían hasta donde estaba la peli naranja volando por el universo, alarmándose a sobre manera viendo como un portal se abría delante de ella mostrando la imagen de aquella mujer de cabellos azules, mirada carmesí estaba torturando de manera hostil a su inocente y frágil hermana, enojándose a sobremanera que rápidamente concentro su cosmos para moverse a la velocidad de la luz traspasando el portal como un rayo fugas que en el transcurso hizo caer más relámpagos alrededor de las hadas y pequeños seres de tierra apareciendo finalmente dejando asombradas a ambas quienes no creían lo que sus ojos observaban.

Por un lado, estaba la mezcla de sorpresa y alegría de Hanayo, por el otro la molestia e ira de Rhea quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando, seguía viva aquella chica a la cual atravesó con su souma. Pero esta vez lucia diferente, portaba una armadura alada dorada que emitía una luz muy densa además de una fuerza descomunal, tenía el aspecto de un león con alas doradas en su espalda, había algo en ella, en sus ojos que le hacía sentirse diferente, más determinada, pero eso no era todo… había una pizca de odio en ella, un pequeño destello de oscuridad muy dentro de ella siendo algo incomprensible para ella. ¿Cómo podía corromperse un alma tan pura que es la primera vez que sale de los elíseos?.

Es imposible…. yo misma te mate… Rin… ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir? — No hubo respuesta alguna de la chica con palabras, más bien recibió un puñetazo a una velocidad supersónica que la hizo trastabillar, pero no se detuvo. — Eres una…. — Se tomaba la mejilla mientras salía sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

Rin… ¿Eres tú? — Se levantaba su hermana tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a la ahora guerrera felina, para abrazarle por la espalda hundiendo su rostro en la parte trasera del dorso de la armadura — Gracias por venir a salvarme.

Kayochin…. — Su voz sonaba determinada emanando rayos de su puño diestro mientras su semblante se mantenía serio — Continua adelante… yo me encargare de ella—

Entendió claramente el mensaje por lo que se separó de ella comenzando a correr hacia adelante donde se abría un portal de manera misteriosa mostrando uno de los lugares a los que debía ir para tomar las armas divinas de los dioses primordiales y formar la lanza de trium, la peli azul mayor se mostró furiosa por ese acto tan imprudente de la hermana de la castaña que como castigo la iba a atacar mientras se escapaba del lugar pero nuevamente su ataque elemental de fuego fue detenido por unos rayos dorados que salieron de varias direcciones bloqueando el avance de su ataque dándose cuenta de que Rin había extendido el brazo derecho, su puño aun emanaba rayos de energía.

 _Lightning Plasma —_

Fue lo único que dijo la ninfa vestida de oro que volvió a lanzar un puñetazo al aire ahora viendo como de ese golpe salían millones de relámpagos que irían directo hacia su enemigo que se sorprendió por un momento por la velocidad de tal ataque cubriéndose con un muro de agua que consumiría los ataques con rapidez mientras desaparecía ella de su campo de visión estando a un lado golpeando de lleno de rostro. Era impresionante la velocidad y fuerza que había obtenido Rin haciendo que su oponente golpeara uno de los muros del coliseo tirando escombros a su alrededor dejándola ligeramente herida y furiosa porque al levantarse le salía sangre de la frente limpiándosela con la mano, sus ojos se tornaron negros exponiendo su ira enorme ante tal atrevimiento.

Vas a lamentarlo…. Rin… — Aparecido su espada de 3 hojas en su diestra de la cual emanaba una gran energía negativa apuntándole a su oponente que estaba de pie a metros de ella disponiéndose a atacar nuevamente.

Usando su arma libero de golpe una enorme cantidad de poder que se convirtió en un rayo de fuego que iba directo al pecho de esa pequeña insolente, pero solamente basto un puñetazo de la menor contra el suelo para usar _"Lightning Fang"_ perforando el suelo con su puño, proyectando su cosmos haría surgir multitud de rayos por toda la zona de combate, para contratacar su rayo y de paso que estos golpearan por todo el cuerpo a Rhea disparándola contra el cielo varios metros, cayendo de nueva cuenta contra el suelo en picada que al momento del impacto un cráter quedo en el mismo mientras la armadura de ella estaba desquebrajándose poco a poco, su cuerpo sufría de quemaduras y heridas que la estaban desangrando. Con mucha dificultad se levantó nuevamente para ver a su oponente que estaba tranquila en su lugar, seria con un poder que estaba superando al suyo completamente. Chasqueando los dientes se pondría nuevamente de pie, aunque debilitada no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, era una titán, un ser ampliamente superior a una simple ninfa desde su punto de vista.

¡Maldita! ¡Osaste lastimar mi cuerpo! ¡esto no te lo pienso perdonar! ¡Morirás! — Rhea levantaba su espada nuevamente contra ella para lanzar un golpe directo a una gran velocidad, pero ese golpe seria detenido con el simple dedo índice de la menor.

No va suceder lo mismo que la última vez, me confié… pero esta vez no sucederá así… Protegeré a Kayochin… protegeré a mis hermanas…. de tú y tus hermanos… no dejare que les pongan un solo dedo encima.

Con solo un movimiento de su mano le arrebataría la espada para cargar con grandes cantidades de energía su brazo para lanzar varios puñetazos a todo su cuerpo, golpeando de manera incesante el cuerpo de su enemigo destrozando su armadura en el trayecto dejándola simplemente un manto que cubría su fisonomía, deteniéndose en seco vería como caería nuevamente al suelo de rodillas, con muchos moretones y rasguños, dejándole heridas de las que emanaban sangre viéndose completamente indefensa y débil ante Rin, quien no cambiaba su semblante, cuando finalmente pudo ver Rhea en ella lo que estaba pasando ya era demasiado tarde estaba a solo instantes de morir, recordando que hubo un tiempo cuando los titanes estaban en su apogeo que su marido había desterrado a su hermano menor del Monte Otris por intentar hacer un golpe contra él, además de la promesa de algún día regresar a reclamar lo que le pertenecía según sus palabras.

Rin tenia incubado una gota de oscuridad que estaba esperando el momento a ser detonada, si esa gota se activaba podría obtener un poder y una fuerza que la harían perder el control, siendo incapaz de poder luchar contra Kairos, desgraciadamente se había convertido en su títere por lo que se levantó nuevamente con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban sonriendo de manera arrogante.

Si vas a matarme, hazlo… No voy a oponer resistencia… solamente te pediré una simple cosa… — Manteniéndose firme hasta el final en su convicción abriendo los brazos como pidiéndole que la atravesara.

¿Qué? — Seca y brusca haría esa pregunta.

No dejes que la oscuridad y la maldad que se incuba en ti te domine… quizás en este momento no lo sientas… pero no dejes que tus impulsos te dominen o será tarde para ti y tus amigas, no querrás ser tú la que las termine matando al final ¿o Sí? — Solamente esperaba el golpe final de ella, terminar con su dolor y así evitarle la pena de encarar a su esposo al haber fracasado en su labor.

Haciendo uso de su técnica _"Lightning Bolt"_ golpearia al aire con el puño a una velocidad extremadamente rápida para romper la atmósfera y crear un vacío, para disparar una potente bola o cápsula de energía de gran alcance a la velocidad de la luz. Se trata de una esfera formada puramente de Cosmos o energía, de gran poder destructivo que se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y explota al contacto con el adversario.

Liberándose una gran explosión después de ese gran golpe el cuerpo de Rhea se desintegraría en miles de partículas dejando solamente polvo de estrellas de su esencia, sin demostrar remordimiento alguno por sus acciones proseguiría su camino como si nada formándose una puerta al otro extremo del coliseo adentrándose por el laberinto del tiempo. En un pequeño cuarto con una cama llena de flores silvestres estaba recostada la ninfa peli gris mientras estaba a su lado la nueva adquisición del señor del tiempo la peli azul Umi quien habría sentido el constante intercambio de ataques de Rin y Rhea desde el principio se levantó de la cama mientras tomaba su lanza deteniéndose en la puerta de esa pequeña habitación mirando de reojo a su posesión más preciada, Kotori con una mirada intranquila y dudosa. Tomando el picaporte de la puerta la abrió para hablarle tranquilamente.

Kotori, no salgas de este lugar, estarás a salvo aquí…. yo detendré el andar de un enemigo cerca de aquí ¿ok? — Sonaba muy seria, pero el deseo de protegerla era algo que difícilmente se borraba aun a pesar de que su mente fuera controlada, su voluntad por proteger a su amada, aunque no lo recordase era algo que jamás cambiaria.

Solo ten cuidado… Umi… por favor…. — Sentada en la cama sonreiría levemente, pero preocupada mientras al verla partir tomaba sus rodillas hundiendo su rostro entre ellas con esos bellos ojos color miel manifestando una faceta afligida — No mueras… por favor Umi…

Determinada a combatir, para protegerla y proteger los intereses de su "señor" la hija de océano y Tethys se dirigía a un pequeño salón donde el gran reloj de arena estaba postrado en un pedestal rodeado de pilares dándole un vistazo a este que llevaba un cuarto de arena lleno ya en el extremo inferior, escucho unos pasos acercarse al lugar viendo a Rin con su armadura reluciente con un semblante serio que manifestó sorpresa al verla ahí portando una chronotector, ambas miradas ámbar y verde limón se cruzaron mirándose fijamente hasta que una de las 2 rompió el silencio, siendo Rin específicamente.

¿Qué significa esto Umi? — Dictamino con firmeza y seriedad la hija de Gea

Rin… lo lamento, pero no te dejare pasar… Mi señor Cronos me lo ordeno… si ignoras mi advertencia te matare… — La fuerza de Umi incrementándose haciendo el ambiente pesado formándose un aura azul claro alrededor de su cuerpo.

No tengo intenciones de luchar contra ti, Umi… no quiero matarte… déjame pasar… por favor… — La densa y cargada energía de Rin comenzó a chocar contra la de su hermana mientras el ambiente se volvía mucho más pesado que antes, como si ambas fuerzas chocaran entre si buscando predominar la una sobre la otra.

Un combate entre hermanas, con el mismo calibre, energía y fuerza de voluntad en sus respectivos ideales solamente desencadenaría una batalla que duraría mil días en los cuales ambas estarían con las fuerzas equiparadas, pero ellas no darían marcha atrás, se matarían mutuamente hasta derrotar a la otra si no había otra alternativa, estando a punto de iniciarse un combate a muerte.

Umi y Rin, amigas y rivales…. ¿Quién será la vencedora?, ¿Quién seguirá adelante con sus planes?, el resultado de esta batalla dirigirá la balanza ya sea hacia Cronos o hacia Kairos.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Vaya platillo para el próximo capítulo ¿no lo creen?, les aseguro que de este encuentro habrán de salir chispas y quizás el final les deje sorprendidos, será algo épico se los aseguro, por lo que tratare de detallar bien el combate entre ambas. Les adelanto drama, acción, dolor y tristeza, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rin vs Umi, el león dorado y el dragón marino**

El intenso choque entre la fuerza de la peli naranja y la peli azul era avasallante, cada golpe y cada ataque era igualado por la contraria, ninguna de las 2 se rendiría sin darlo todo al máximo, cada una golpeaba el puño cerrado de la otra mientras se movían en zigzag en el radio del lugar a una velocidad sónica que a simple vista para el ojo podría ser imposible seguir sus movimientos pero hubo un momento entre el intercambio de golpes que ambas se detuvieron mirándose fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra comenzando a emanar las auras azul y dorada de las 2 cubriendo el entorno con esos 2 colores creándose varias ondas de choque electromagnético usando ahora sus técnicas especiales, por un lado la hija de gea usaría su _" Lightning Plasma"_ liberando de golpe miles de rayos de un puñetazo que surcaban los aires apuntando hacia la completa fisonomía de la hija de Thethys y Océano quien levantaría su puño para hacer lo mismo pero usaría su técnica _"Rozan Shō Ryū"_ concentrando todo el poder del dragón en su puño o pierna derechos, intensifica su cosmos al máximo y da un gancho con su puño cerrado, la energía horizontal propulsada se compararía a la imagen de un majestuoso dragón que se eleva por los aires, un soplo que golpea y arrastra violentamente al oponente elevándolo por los aires, mientras la imagen de un dragón lo devora.

Las increíbles fuerzas en tan solo segundos chocarían de una forma sumamente impresionante provocando que un estallido se generara en el campo de batalla dejando como resultado una intensa neblina que nublaría la vista de ambas mientras la humedad y algunos destellos eléctricos quedarían impregnados en el ambiente, ninguna de las 2 ninfas se manifestaba cansada por el momento, prácticamente apenas estaban calentado motores.

Es una batalla que no podrás ganar Rin, aun no peleo a mi máximo así que por favor ríndete… no quiero tener que matarte…. — Declaraba de manera directa Umi estando oculta entre la niebla.

Tu nos traicionaste Umi… traicionaste a Kotori la única que te quería mucho más que todas juntas, traicionaste su confianza, traicionaste su cariño…. — Contratacaba verbalmente a sus palabras.

Pero como si hubieran accionado alguna especie de interruptor en la ahora subordinada del titán del tiempo está a una velocidad impresionante se movió entre la niebla estando a solo segundos de Rin que le observo sorprendida notando en sus ojos furia sintiendo como el puño de su "hermana" impactaba contra su abdomen sacándole el aire completamente aventándola con fuerza desmedida contra un pilar el cual partiría en 2 con su cuerpo mientras los escombros le caían encima, la conciencia de la contraria hacia la peli gris mantenía ese deseo de protegerla, de velar por su bien y verla siempre sonriente era lo único que mantenía consciente. Las palabras de Rin solamente ayudaban a que no recordara que las demás eran sus hermanas y que debían acabar con los planes de destrucción de los titanes, en su mente distorsionada solo existía el deseo de protegerla y de cumplir los mandatos de Cronos. Poco a poco su adversaria se iría levantando de los escombros escupiendo sangre de la boca limpiándosela con su muñeca tronándose el cuello con fiereza para lanzarse al ataque a gran velocidad llegando en instantes hacia la otra chica golpeándola en el mentón haciéndola volar por los aires impactando su cuerpo contra el techo dejando un gran cráter escuchándose un quejido de esta última.

Eres… una maldita…. voy a matarte…. Rin — Saliendo sangre de los labios de la ninfa haría explotar su cosmos para acumular una gran cantidad de energía haciendo aparecer su tridente en la diestra haciendo fluir su energía en este.

Con determinación apuntaría al felino dorado en el suelo para de un solo disparo detonar una gran descarga de llamas azules y rojas que formarían un torbellino bicolor que en tan solo segundos impacto la zona donde se encontraba la otra dejando una gran devastación a su paso cubriéndolo todo en llamas, siendo este un ataque de gran magnitud que podría haberla matada en tan solo segundos pero gracias a la armadura de Hefesto no tendría letales quemaduras pero su armadura estaría al rojo vivo al recibir de ello tal ataque siendo este motivo de molestia y frustración en la menor que no podía entender como la más disciplinada, recta y leal de las nueve podría convertirse en un títere fácil de manejar por el peor de los seres en el universo ¿Tanto era el deseo de protegerla a Kotori que se había olvidado de quién era? Impotente al comprender que no podría razonar con ella no tendría otra opción que matarla, aunque en la más profundo de su corazón no quería hacerlo era su nica alternativa, no importaba si esto implicaba que fuera odiada por las otras 7… era eso o morir en sus manos. Su encrucijada la tenía con las manos atadas prácticamente, pero esta determinación tomaría más fuerza de manera negativa cuando Umi levanto la diestra haciendo aparecer un pequeño oráculo ya que tenía la capacidad de controlar el tiempo gracias a su Chronotector le mostro la imagen de la castaña quien estaba en un lugar extraño pero que reconocería gracias a las historias que sus superiores los dioses gemelos les contaban del mundo más allá de los campos elíseos. Específicamente su hermana se encontraba en el templo de Pandora donde se supone debía encontrar a Zeus el rey del olimpo para liberarlo.

La más débil de ustedes, Hanayo… me pregunto qué tan fácil podría ser matarla… Rin… ¿Qué te parece si lo descubrimos? — Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en Umi levantando su brazo con la palma abierta creando una densa esfera de luz violeta.

No te atrevas…. a lastimar a Kayochin…. Umi te lo advierto… no le hagas daño… — Chasqueaba los dientes cerrando los puños con fuerza, implorando que no la lastimara.

Pero la peli azul no se detendría por lo que disparo de manera certera aquella esfera traspasando el oráculo viéndose a la castaña caminar temerosa por los alrededores del templo viéndose como una luz brillaba en el cielo llamando la atención de ella de manera completamente inocente, cambiando su semblante a uno lleno de pánico al descubrir que esa luz se volvía una esfera gigante de energía y su miedo se volvía peor viendo que no tenía a donde correr tomando solo cuestión de segundos para que hubiera un impacto devastador mientras la explosión devoraba a una castaña de ojos lila que era levantada en los aires hasta que no su imagen se perdió en el brillo intenso de la luz que fue liberada por la onda expansiva dejando un gran cráter al disiparse estando en el fondo de este cubierta de polvo y múltiples heridas que la desangraban a Hanayo estando completamente inconsciente aparentemente sin vida, siguiendo una risa burlona de su agresora quien cerraba el oráculo estando aun suspendida en el aire.

Simplemente Rin no lo podía creer, había lastimado a su hermana… a su preciada hermana sin ningún tipo de resentimiento o culpa… se negaba a creer que estaba muerta, aun a pesar de fuera demasiado frágil y débil tenia fe en que ella tuviera una pizca… al menos una de fortaleza y voluntad para seguir viviendo, ideal que se estaba derrumbando causándole un profundo sentir de resentimiento contra su hermana mayor, un sentir lleno de odio, lleno de ira, buscando vengarse de ella. Siendo el momento cuando la semilla de la oscuridad que Kairos le obsequio se activara cubriendo su cuerpo en una pequeña aura negra que estaba expandiéndose alrededor del lugar haciendo que Umi se mostrara algo confundida ante tal liberación pronta de oscuridad. Creía que su energía era completamente pura dándose cuenta de su error al ver con sus propios ojos como el entorno se volvía hostil y violento creándose remolinos alrededor de la peli naranja mientras se levantaba lentamente con la mirada baja transformándose su pureza en una gran oscuridad que tenía solo un objetivo: Venganza.

Vas a lamentarlo… Umi, no me importa si las demás me odian, si me detestan, no me importa tengo que decepcionar a mi madre… no me importa nada… voy a borrarte de la faz de la tierra ¡Entendiste! —

Gritando a los 4 vientos, se cubría de una luz completamente negra su cuerpo causando un quiebre de la línea temporal de espacio tiempo devastándose todo a su alrededor, su fuerza era expulsada como la colisión de millones de galaxias que arrasarían con todo a su paso. Esto lograría aventar a Umi hacia atrás impactándola contra una pared siéndole imposible moverse ya que cada impacto cósmico era más pesado que el anterior, parecía como si ondas de choque electromagnético se liberasen del cuerpo de Rin que de seguir así la harían pedazos esparciéndola como polvo estelar en todo el universo.

No debía permitirlo porque era claro que después de matarla iría por Kotori solamente por vengarse de lo que le hizo a su hermana, pero su fuerza no tenía control era 100% brutal, devastadora tanto como el poder de su superior. Al pensar en ello un foco se le prendió porque había escuchado una conversación anteriormente entre él y su sirviente Pontos de que un nuevo enemigo apareció en el Monte Otris: "El hermano menor del tiempo" Kairos un titán menor que tenía rencillas que saldar con Cronos, escucho que era alguien sumamente oportunista que podría mancillar la pureza de un corazón para usarla a su beneficio. Si bien esta fuerza era negativa, era más que imposible que Rin la pudiera generar…. no tenía el corazón o la voluntad de hacerlo siendo ahí cuando entendió que por alguna razón o forma ella había sido manchada con el deseo vengativo de Kairos.

Debo detenerla… a este paso arrasara con todo…. — Trataba de moverse, pero a cada segundo su cuerpo sentía una gran opresión, teniendo como única salida elevar su cosmos al máximo.

Voy a pulverizarte…. Umi… — Con profundo odio levanto su puño para golpearla con un rayo de oscuridad que atravesaría el centro del pecho de la peli azul tomándola por sorpresa.

Ggh…. Rin…. Como…. pudiste…. — Sentía como todo su cuerpo perdía fuerza, su cosmos se estaba debilitando y a pesar de eso no se daría por vencida.

La sangre caía por su pecho, apareciendo unas alas detrás de su armadura las usaría para impulsarse hacia adelante para acercarse a Rin quien cegada por sus propias emociones negativas seguía disparando rayos de gran cantidad de voltios que desviaba con sus manos, pero estaba perdiendo más y más poder como fuerza a cada segundo con cada movimiento, otro golpe certero en su pecho y moriría al instante. Era todo o nada para ambas que darían todo en un último movimiento, estando a pocos metros de distancia ambas concentraron su poder sus puños zurdo y diestro respectivamente para usar golpe más que sería el definitivo por lo cual hicieron fluir todo su cosmos hacia sus puños golpeando con toda su fuerza hacia adelante dejando que un dragón azulado de energía como un león negro chocaran entre si generándose una explosión a niveles críticos, equiparable a la del Big Bang en el inicio de todo haciendo temblar cada rincón, cada cimiento, cada pilar del santuario de los titanes creándose un halo de luz que rompería el techo como si fuera un cometa dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a la inmensidad del universo. Pero desgraciadamente ambas chicas estaban en este, Umi tenía agarrados con ambos brazos a Rin de sus hombros impidiéndole moverse mientras la fuerza y la velocidad de ese cometa de luz pulverizaba sus armaduras, como sus cuerpos.

¡Suéltame Umi!, ¡A este paso… ambas moriremos! — Se quejaba de dolor mientras intentaba forcejear para liberarse, pero era inútil estaba determinada a sacrificarlas por el bien inconscientemente de todas.

No me importa… no me importa sacrificarme por ella… sacrificarme… sacrificarme por todas…. — Lentamente volvía en si recordándolo todo derramando lágrimas de sus ojos— Perdóname Rin, Perdóname Kotori… Perdónenme todas… —

Kayochin…. yo… lo siento…. — De golpe Rin también volvía en si derramando lagrimas mientras se perdían en el universo.

El gran cometa luminoso finalmente haría explosión a millones de galaxias luz de distanciad del laberinto de Cronos, siendo este un noble sacrificio de ambas chicas que al final lucharon por lo que era correcto, que a pesar de todo nunca olvidaron el motivo de su lucha. La pequeña hija de Ares y Deméter, derramaba amargas lágrimas porque no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, a cada segundo que la fuerza vital de su amada Umi se extinguía era como una espina que se clavaba en su dulce corazón terminando desahogándose por completo. Por otro lado, las últimas palabras de Rin las escucho su hermana despertando mirando al cielo mientras una estrella fugaz brillaba con intensidad inevitablemente salieron lágrimas de sus ojos soltando un amargo lamento impotente golpeando el suelo con ambas manos sin saber qué hacer.

Ambas ninfas habían perdido lo más preciado que tenían en sus vidas, jamás las volverían a ver… sería un dolor que nada ni nadie les podría arrebatar.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Un final digno de un héroe ¿No lo creen?, el amor hacia alguien puede ser el arma más fuerte que puede conllevar a hacer un gran sacrificio por el bienestar de esa persona… créanmelo se me creo un nudo en la garganta con la parte final, de tan solo imaginarlo, bueno en el siguiente capítulo Nico y Maki entraran en acción quizás, esto si les aseguro la batalla que alguna de las 2 tenga con su adversario será epica.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los Astros, una promesa de lealtad y amor**

El camino por ese enorme laberinto parecía ser un circulo sin final alguno, las hijas del dios estigia estaban corriendo pasillo tras pasillo encontrándose solamente con camino completamente cerrado, de repente sintieron como una explosión cimbro el suelo en el cual estaban ambas paradas pero se preocuparon tanto que sintieron un nudo en la garganta que les impedía hablar el darse cuenta que la fuerza vital de tanto Rin como Umi estaba desvaneciéndose hasta que nada quedo sencillamente de ellas. Formándoseles un hueco en el interior de sus pechos, una sensación de vacío por lo que se detuvieron en seco en medio de uno de esos largos pasillos mirando hacia el suelo, cerrando sus puños con fuerza por la impotencia, la frustración de perder a 2 de sus hermanas que no pudieron soportarlo, derramando lágrimas de sus ojos lentamente una voz quebrantada… la de Nico comenzaba a hablar, bufando con molestia, desesperada.

Rin…. Umi…. porque…. ¡Porque tuvieron que sacrificarse!, ¡Podían haber esperado! Podían…. — Cayendo de rodillas al suelo golpeándolo con el puño cerrado desbordándose sus lágrimas por sus mejillas teniendo un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

¡Nico! — La pelirroja al ver lo afligida que estaba su hermana corrió a abrazarla por la espalda apoyando su mentón en su hombro llorando igualmente, ninguna contuvo sus emociones en ese momento.

Ambas se quedaron por varios minutos abrazadas, sin decir nada, únicamente sollozando y lamentando su perdida hasta que de repente una densa energía comenzó a sentirse proviniendo desde lo lejos, era una fuerza ancestral y poderosa mientras a pocos metros de ellas 2 una especie de hoyo negro comenzó a emerger creando lo que sería una pequeña galaxia brillando con gran intensidad que les hizo permanecer alertas levantándose ambas porque lo más seguro es que sería uno de los hermanos de Cronos, el problema recaía en quién de ellos sería porque ya habían presenciado en vivo el poder de Hiperión, no deseaban enfrentarse a el bajo ningún sentido. Para su fortuna o quizás desgracia no era el, sino que se trataba de otro que haría acto de presencia en ese momento al comenzar a aparecer rayos desde el suelo bajo ese hoyo negro, una densa energía cósmica estaba incrementándose al punto de ser una completamente hostil apareciendo una pequeña aura color vino que formaría una figura de aspecto humano, alta y delgada. De momento esa aura desapareció dejándose ver entre las sombras una armadura de tonos violetas y azules oscuros, con picos en la parte de la clavícula, 2 extremidades que sobresalían del pecho. En la parte de la cabeza un casco en forma de cono curveo del cual a los costados sobresalían unos mechones azules claros, por ultimo unos ojos color carmesí que tenían un brillo intenso y feroz.

Sosteniendo una especie de oz corta ya que el mango y la hoja de su souma no estaban demasiado alargados, las ninfas podían sentir en esa seriedad, en esa frialdad el deseo de hacerlas pedazos, el deseo de exterminarlas, por esta razón buscaría la forma de escapar de el ya que no eran guerreras solamente estaban en el laberinto para buscar el Megas Drepanon de Cronos, para terminar con esta sangrienta batalla. Pero tan pronto comenzaron a retroceder para buscar otro camino la voz fría del titán les impidió dar un paso más.

Mi nombre es Crio de los Astros, yo seré su oponente jovencitas así que será mejor que se preparen no intenten escapar porque les advierto, les será completamente inútil— El peli azul comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia las menores emanando un poder impresionante, devastador alrededor de él que volvía aterrador el ambiente transformando el entorno en lo que parecía el firmamento, porque galaxias, estrellas, incluso cuerpos celestes habían aparecido ante sus ojos quedándose en un espacio completamente ancho pero del cual no tendrían escapatoria.

¡No podemos enfrentarlo Nico… nos matara… nos encerró! — Maki miraba con terror como el oponente se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellas.

¡Demonios! ¡Tendremos que hacerle frente! — De manera retadora concentraba su energía en su manso haciéndolas brillar en un tono rosado.

Habiéndola cargado al punto que deseaba, empezó a mover sus brazos de un lado a otro disparándole varias esferas de energía que impactaban hacia la armadura del titán, pero esta ni siquiera mostraba signos de estaba rasguñada o agrietada, Maki por otro lado no tenía otra opción más que ayudarla en lo que fuera hacer así que moviendo sus manos creo una esfera de color violeta que disparaba de golpe un rayo potente que iría hacia Crio pero este solamente movió su arma para desviar de un solo movimiento ese rayo que se iría de largo hacia los confines del universo estallando a lo lejos. Solamente basto dar un paso más para desaparecer de la mirada de ellas mientras las ninfas trataban de encontrarlo con su mirada, detectarlo, pero no serbia de nada había desaparecido su rastro completamente del lugar, pero de manera sorpresiva este aparecería detrás de ellas dando un golpe e tajo que esparciría una luz azulada que las aventaría hacia adelante haciéndolas caer lastimándolas severamente.

Como era de esperarse…. ustedes son débiles…. ¿realmente creen poseer lo suficiente como para hacernos frente? ¿Para hacernos daño? ¿Para vencernos? es ridículo… — Exclamaba con seriedad aquel titán sin dejar de observarles.

¡Tsk! ¡No vamos a caer tan fácil! — la pelinegra se levantaba limpiándose la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios para disparar una ráfaga de cuchillas de luz rosada hacia el peli azul.

¡El sacrificio que hicieron nuestras hermanas Rin y Umi no será en vano! — Con esa sentencia tan determinada, la otra levanto su brazo cubriendo aquellas cuchillas con unas llamas oscuras que le darían más fuerza al ataque que en tan solo un instante impacto a Crio dejando solamente una explosión que levantaría una nube de humo.

Pero al instante de esta empezar a disiparse veían como seguía en pie, aun con su fuerza como su energía intacta, llegando a la conclusión de que era demasiado para ellas, que sería más que imposible vencerlo, no estaban sencillamente a la altura de un ser omnipotente como lo es un titán, la diferencia de fuerzas y poderes era sencillamente abismal. Debían idear un plan para poder derrotarle o al menos crear una distracción para poder escapar de su alcance porque de seguir así peleando cuerpo a cuerpo o con ataques tan directos era evidente que las haría completamente pedazos sin ningún esfuerzo. Crio por otro lado no tenía intenciones de perder su tiempo con ellas, ya había visto el alcanza de su poder, su límite y para él era algo completamente deprimente, patético pero comprensible porque eran seres inferiores a su persona, pensar que podrían estar a su nivel era más que una vil estupidez. Sería benevolente con ellas ya que con un solo ataque acabaría con su miseria, con solo una muestra de su poder era más que suficiente para aniquilarlas y seguir con las demás.

Concentrándose entonces, levanto su arma haciendo que esta acumularía gigantescas cantidades de cosmos para ejecutar una de sus técnicas más letales, _"Aster Khoreia"_ comenzando su arma a cambiar de forma y se hace circular con cuchillas angulares a su alrededor. Atacando a la hilatura, drenando la sangre y la energía del enemigo al momento de su ejecución. De esta manera, Crio podía mirar dentro de los recuerdos del enemigo y usar la energía drenada para impulsar sus ataques. Habiendo creando de remolino con las cuchillas gigantescas sobresaliendo de su arma fue suficiente lanzar un golpe de tajo al aire para disparar un onda circular de energía y cuchillas que tendrían un rango de ataque destructivo que las pequeñas ninfas miraron horrorizadas como el ataque estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellas con tanta fuerza, intensidad y furia escuchándose un grito desgarrador proveniente de Maki que empujo hacia un lado a su hermana mientras esta veía con pánico como ese ataque la tragaba a la pelirroja, levantándola por los aires mientras la hacía girar con extrema violencia presenciando como las cuchillas cercenaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo causándole heridas mortales desangrándola. Era ya tarde para salvarla un pacto directo de tal magnitud era prácticamente el sobrevivir.

¡Maki! ¡No! ¡Por favor no tú! — Nico corría a toda prisa hacia donde estaba cayendo su hermana para de un momento a otro deslizarse por el suelo para adquirir mayor velocidad y evitar que el impacto contra el suelo de esa zona la matara logrando en el último segundo tomarla en brazos — Maki por favor… háblame…. ¡Maki! — Gritaba con desesperación al ver como estaba críticamente herida desangrándose en sus brazos con la mirada demasiado cansada.

Nico…. que alegría… estas bien….. — El verla sonreír de manera casi moribunda fue un puñal que se le clavaria a la mayor que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Maki.. por todos los dioses no mueras… no cierres los ojos… — Una leve caricia sintió en su mejilla para lentamente irse apagando esa mirada violeta hasta que con mucho dolor cerro sus ojos comenzando su cuerpo a volverse pequeños murciélagos desintegrándose.

Eso fue algo que dejo fría a Nico que sin decir nada veía como el cuerpo de su querida hermana se desintegraba en pequeñas criaturas hasta que solamente quedo una pequeña bolita de luz carmesí que acuño contra su pecho, furiosa, sintiendo un profundo odio hacia el asesino de su querida Maki grito lo más fuerte que pudo pero Crio no se inmuto, ni sintió la más mínima pena o lastima por ella, solo volvió a empuñar su arma mientras los restos de sangre en las ropas de Nico comenzaron a evaporarse absorbiéndola para mirar los recuerdos de esa pelirroja. Comenzando a ver imágenes demasiado tiernas, de ellas en el templo de los campos elíseos, riendo, peleando, golpeándose por cualquier cosa, mientras las otras 7 trataban de separarlas, notaba la unión tan fuerte que ambas tenían a pesar de tener sus diferencias, se mantenían unidas a pesar de todo, las 9 ninfas eran una familia muy unida, donde la amistad y la lealtad eran la muestra más pura de su convicción, en ese momento fue cuando realmente sintió tristeza porque recordaba Eurybia de la cual se separó gracias a que su padre Pontos le consideraba indigno de tener su mano, por esa sencilla razón fue que acepto luchar por los deseos de su hermano Cronos porque si era capaz de cumplir sus metas podría obtener el reconocimiento del primordial de los mares para ser feliz con ella.

La pelinegra tenía la mirada completamente perdida como si le hubieran arrebatado parte de su vida, parte de su alma cosa que era verdad, ese vacío por perder a Rin y Umi era ya enorme, pero haber perdido a Maki era algo de lo cual difícilmente se podría levantar al menos por ella sola.

Tu…. — Al fin pudo hablar con el odio más profundo que un ser viviente pudiera sentir, una rabia pura, una ira incontrolable — La mataste… mataste a alguien muy preciada para mí, al ser más preciado para mi… eso… no te lo perdonara…. ¿oíste? ¡No te lo perdonare Crio! —

Estrepitosamente alrededor de la ninfa una gran cantidad de energía se acumulaba formado una especie de torbellino rojizo en el cual ella estaba en medio, mientras que esa energía incrementaba a niveles extraordinarios desde las profundidades del inframundo un haz de luz color vino salió disparado hacia el cielo hasta perderse en el mismo cayendo de golpe al lugar donde estaba ella cubriendo todo en una luz cegadora que el titán tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con un brazo para no quedar ciego percibiendo como la fuerza de la ninfa incrementaba rápidamente que comenzaba pensar que podría llegar a igualarla, pero se negaba creer que eso fuera cierto porque él era uno de los 12 seres más poderosos del universo, era más que imposible que una niña prácticamente de buenas a primeras pudiera llegar a igualar su fuerza o sobrepasarla. No contaba que esa luz era un regalo de la soberana del inframundo, de la diosa Perséfone que la había vestido con su armadura divina que poseía 4 alas en la espalda, 2 largas y 2 cortas que eran negras con bordes rojizos, las hombreras de esta eran pequeñas puntas con 2 alas que se extendían a lasos costados muñequeras roji-negras que tenían puntas afiladas sobresaliendo en la parte del codo cubriendo todo su cuerpo completamente con matices rojizos y negros que brillaban con el aura de energía cósmica escuchándose una voz en el ambiente.

 _[El sacrificio de Maki no será en vano Nico, yo la gran reina del mundo de los muertos te ha otorgado su surplice para que la portes con honor, vence a Crio y acaba con las ambiciones de Cronos pequeña]_

Pero Maki… ella se sacrificó por mi…. debí morir…. — Cerraba sus puños con fuerza manteniendo su mirada hacia el suelo, mientras una más grande que la que tenía antes fluía por todo su cuerpo

 _[Sé cuánto la quieres… por eso… considera este regalo como muestra de reconocer tu valentía]_

Lo único que quedo de la pelirroja esa pequeña bolita de luz roja comenzó a hacerse más grande flotando frente a ella para cambiar de forma drásticamente liberando destellos negros formando una especie de lanza con una de flecha con 2 puntas laterales, además de un escudo rectangular con la insignia de la reina Perséfone en el centro de este tomándolos ambos mirando a Crio con determinación y con el deseo de hacerle pagar por su crimen.

 **[Nico…. acabemos con esto…]**

Al escuchar una voz quedo sin habla sorprendida por esas palabras, aún seguía viva, Pero ¿cómo era eso posible?

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues habrá una segunda parte de esta batalla, creo que no podía quedar así tan corto se preguntaran ¿Qué no había muerto Maki – chan después del ataque de Crio? la respuesta a esa pregunta vendrá en el próximo capítulo, hasta luego.**


	15. Chapter 15

**La caída del gran astro, premoniciones de un futuro incierto**

No podía entenderlo la peli negra, su surplice divina fue un regalo de la reina Perséfone, pero porque ella le daría algo como eso si estaba consciente de que ella les tenia envidia ya que los 3 dioses del inframundo les daban más atención y respeto a unas simples ninfas que a ella siendo una divinidad hecha y derecha, no comprendía porque llevaba guardándole durante mucho tiempo un profundo rencor, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro la reina del inframundo cambiaria de parecer? era todo demasiado confuso pero fue ahí en ese momento cuando la imagen astral de la pelirroja apareció a su lado, justo en el cual sostenía con su mano aquella lanza sonriendo de manera apacible y tranquila posando su mano sobre la suya para soltar una pequeña risilla algo burlona que hacía que ella pasara de confusión a enfado.

— ¿Puedo saber de qué te ríes Maki? — Sonaba algo seria mientras miraba de reojo a la otra ninfa.

 **[No te preocupes Nico, la reina Perséfone quiere que derrotes a Crio a toda costa… esta guerra deben ganarla los dioses no los titanes… asa que luchemos juntas]**

Nico al escuchar las palabras determinadas de Maki observo a Crio sosteniendo su souma emanando un gran cosmos alrededor de la hoja de su espada, pero entonces ella comenzó a elevar su energía haciendo que todo su cuerpo liberase una energía carmesí que podía competir claramente con la del dios pero se notaba aun la diferencia entre ambas fuerzas, entonces no dudo más y levantando su lanza y escudo comenzando a cargar su arma de energía levantándola hacia arriba mientras poco a poco atrás de ella varios círculos de color rojizo aparecían como si fueran oráculos ya que de estos comenzaban a salir pequeñas lanzas de luz que apuntaban hacia el titán que levanto una ceja en señal de extrañeza porque no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones pero estaba seguro de una cosa, eso no le serviría para derrotarlo porque ni aunque le haya sido otorgada una armadura divina aún seguía siendo la de un dios, no la de un tinta el poder que adquiera no sería suficiente como para acabar con él. Sin pensarlo 2 veces Nico de un solo movimiento haría que esas lanzas salieran disparadas hacia Crio haciendo que una lluvia de lanzas le cayera encima para lo cual ya estaba preparado así que, empuñando su arma al ver esa ola carmesí en dirección hacia él, aumentaría ferozmente su poder haciendo que el campo de batalla comenzara a temblar drásticamente para responder ese ataque otra de sus técnicas.

Usaría su _"Aster Kyklos"_ un ataque utilizado después de que el Aster Choreía esté formado. Usa no sólo la energía de Crio, sino también toda la energía drenada por el Aster Choreía, el Aster Kyklyos consiste en un anillo de energía pura y densa. El anillo se dispara contra el enemigo, a pesar del enorme poder que contiene no es muy rápido, además utiliza el Cosmos de su oponente aspirado por el Aster Khoreia y lo amplifica con el suyo, a continuación, lo devuelve en forma de anillo de luz sobre su objetivo. Así, cuanto más potente es el golpe inicial, más lo es el devuelto por Crio.

Por lo que ese anillo gigantesco chocaría con las lanzas haciendo que un estallido sónico se expandiera en todo ese lugar haciendo que la onda expansiva empujaría hacia atrás a Nico que veía que el ataque seguida de largo por lo que tuvo que bloquearlo con su escudo, pero era imposible había adquirido una fuerza descomunal que a duras penas podía mantener en pie su defensa, no le quedo de otra que levantar las alas de su armadura y dejar que pasar el ataque de largo viendo cómo se perdía en las profundidades de ese gran universo sorprendida por la violencia de sus ataques.

 ** _[Nico…. sus patrones de combate son a distancia…. porque no probamos con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo]_**

— ¡Te has vuelto loca! Crio nos va a hacer polvo antes de que podamos golpearlo… debe haber otra forma — Gritaba a ella mientras su oponente las miraba de manera calmada y fría.

 ** _[Confia en mi por favor Nico]_**

— Pero si te dije…. sabes que está bien… lo haremos a tu modo, pero si muero… voy a atormentarte en el más allá — Sonaba ironice mientras adoptaba una posición de combate levantando su lanza y escudo.

— Realmente…. ¿Vale la pena sacrificar sus vidas por los dioses olímpicos? Esta guerra no es suya… ¿Por qué lo hacen? — No comprendía porque ellas tenían que hacerles frente, porque unas ninfas, llegaba a la conclusión de que los dioses eran débiles por eso usaban a chivos expiatorios para hacer su trabajo sucio — Son solo peones… de la arrogancia de los dioses… que ridiculez —

— Tienes razón Crio… yo no lucho por los dioses, no lo hago por ellos, lucho por mis hermanas… por Umi, por Rin que se sacrificaron para que los planes de Cronos se cumplan, lucho por que tu asesinaste a la única chica que me mas importaba en todo el universo, es por eso… que lucho, voy a hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste… — Con un semblante lleno de furia todo su cuerpo era cubierto por unas llamas negras que estaban incrementando más y más su fuerza.

La menor al llegar a un punto determinado apuntaría con la punta de su lanza a su oponente para lanzarse a una velocidad impresionante, volviéndose una estrella fugaz rojiza que volaba en ese mar de cuerpos celestes en dirección al titán peli azul volviéndose un rayo por la gran velocidad que tomaba que podría dañar severamente a Crio si daba de lleno a ese ataque a su cuerpo o su armadura pero el eso no le importaba porque en su arsenal tenía una técnica de defensa para ese tipo de ataques a gran velocidad súper sónica. Su _"Aster Shield"_ es un escudo semi-esférico hecha de Orichalcum, muy similar en apariencia a un vasto cielo lleno de estrellas. Utiliza uno de sus planetas para crear un gran escudo capaz de proteger todo su cuerpo, Si Crio se separase de su escudo, este permanece marcado por una especie de voluntad y puede moverse por sí mismo como una diversión para ayudarle, volviéndose una táctica defensiva completamente impenetrable ya que al momento del impacto del rayo contra ese escudo rayos negros comenzaron a disparase hacia los costados mientras la punta de la lanza intentaba atravesar esa barrera de energía.

Ejerciendo una fuerte presión la resistencia de este escudo prácticamente en un momento le devolvió el ataque impactando su cuerpo con varios rayos que la lastimarían, pero no de forma severa dejándola un poco aturdida con una rodilla en el suelo mientras de su armadura salía una especie de vapor transparente comenzando a sentir cansancio.

— Jamás pasaras este escudo…. así que mejor ríndete y regresa de donde viniste así no te matare niñita — Prácticamente bajaba la guardia confiado de que ese escudo no lo pasaría la menor enfundo su gran espada cruzándose de brazos mirándole con esos ojos rojizos que intimidaban.

— No voy a dejarme vencer… No voy a rendirme…. ¡Voy a derrotarte, así sea lo último que haga! — Era ahora o nunca para ambas, por lo que llevando su fuerza al límite la hizo explotar causando que el entorno se comenzara agrietar como si rompiera esa realidad ilusoria.

 ** _[Acabemos con esto Nico, Caerás Crio…. ]_**

Se levantó nuevamente con adquiriendo una gran fuerza de voluntad, para que toda su energía se acumulará en su lanza haciendo que esta brillara enormemente tomando impulso daría un paso hacia atrás para ir hacia adelante nuevamente rápidamente hacia el para romper su escudo de una vez por todas, pero a pesar de que toda su energía estuviera acumulada en su lanza el escudo no parecía ceder empujándola hacia atrás pero aun así no se rindió, siguió una y otra vez intento traspasar esa gran barrera pero cada vez que lo intentaba la misma fuerza que ejercía al atacar era la misma que la repelía gracias a que el escudo amortiguaba el golpe devolviéndolo a una mayor magnitud que la inicial, una y otra vez caía pero se volvía a levantar con más ímpetu y más deseos de atravesarle el pecho por lo que tomo otra táctica de combate atacar desde varios puntos a la vez por lo que disperso varios oráculos en un ángulo de 360º, apareciendo nuevamente sus lanzas alrededor del contrario que solamente tenía puesta la mirada en ella esperando el ataque sin siquiera mover un dedo. De la nada lanzas comenzaban a caer como meteoritos hacia el suelo levantando una gran nube de humo en ese lugar desapareciendo la figura del oponente en esa fumarola que al disiparse por más increíble que sonara estaba aún en pie mientras el escudo se había expandido alrededor de el para protegerle de toda esa metralla que le caería encima.

— Esto es imposible…. no recibió un solo rasguño — No podía creerlo, estaba estupefacta…. se estaba dando cuenta que traspasar esa barrera era una labor imposible.

 ** _[Nico… espera… mira… a su pecho]_**

Vio como una pequeña grieta se estaba formando en la armadura y de repente el titán comenzó a sentir un ligero dolor en el pecho tocándose esa zona y al quitar la mano vio que tenía sangre en su mano, ¡Sangre! eso era inesperado finalmente había alguien en todo el universo que pudo hacerle daño, por lo que frunció el ceño con mucha molestia volviendo a tomar su oz emanando una fuerza avasalladora mientras sonreía de medio labio, debía reconocerlo la pequeña niña tuvo las agallas de herirlo a él siendo un ser omnipotente e indestructible tuvo la sagacidad de hacerle un rasguño entonces respondería con su técnica final _"Oriharukon Blade"_ creando una hoja de Oricalco, el metal divino que sobrepasa a todos los demás metales en el mundo, construyendo una espada con un filo de una solidez y resistencia inmejorable que la cargo al máximo para acabarla de una maldita vez, asa que la levanto apuntando hacia el cielo oscuro mientras caían rayos de sobre la hoja como si la alimentaran de muchísimo más poder haciéndola el arma definitiva de destrucción. Preparándose para el último ataque la pelinegra haría lo mismo mientras con su lanza formaba un agujero negro delante de ella el cual lo usaría como una catapulta para su último golpe, ambos estaban determinados que acabar con su rival, el ataque siguiente seria el definitivo.

— Han resistido mis ataques… han sabido responder, lo reconozco… así que serán digna de morir ante mi Oriharukon Blade, prepárense ambas porque este será el final —

— ¡Danos con todo porque nosotras igual lo haremos —

Eso hizo sonreír al peli azul tan ampliamente que no se contendría ni una milésima arrasaría con todo a su paso, para cuando estaba listo para atacar dio un golpe de tajo vertical que disparo una gran ráfaga de luz violeta que estaba cargada con grandes cantidades de energía que se dirigía rápidamente a gran velocidad hacia sus adversarias que respondería al lanzar una estocada hacia adelanta con su lanza que dispararía un rayo rojizo que iría en dirección al ataque contrario y cuando hubo un punto de colisión cataclismicas cantidades de cómo fueron dispersadas por todo el ambiente prácticamente rompiendo la línea de la realidad haciendo que ese espacio se estuviera cayendo a pedazos pero el embate proseguía, estaban tan parejos que de seguir así ninguno de los 2 ganaría por lo que la pelirroja hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, poner su propia energía en el ataque aunque eso significara que desaparecería, que moriría en el transcurso pero era la vida de Crio o la Nico…. no tenía que pensarlo si quiera, uso todo su poder en el ataque mientras aparecía aun lado de la pelinegra solo para despedirse.

 ** _[Nico… gracias por todo…. gracias por todos esos momentos que pasamos juntas… gracias por las peleas, las sonrisas… las risas… me alegra a ver estado a tu lado durante mucho tiempo, al lado de ustedes… pero ahora debo partir, algún día volveremos a vernos… pero espero no sea pronto… debes vivir… sigue adelante… por favor]_**

— ¡Maki! Espera… ¡No lo hagas! — Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La presencia astral de Maki se comenzó a desintegrar que con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa se volvió energía que alimento más el ataque haciendo tomara terreno haciendo retroceder el del titán que sorprendido por ese aumento a pesar de poner todo en ese ataque no pudo detenerlo, siendo devorado por el rayo carmesí que hizo que una luz cegadora iluminara todo el lugar que al disiparse estaban ambos de nueva cuenta en el laberinto del tiempo, pero Nico tenia atravesado a Crio de su pecho escuchándose un quejido de dolor, era suyo mientras caía de rodillas tomando la lanza con ambas manos para atravesarla el mismo y así matarlo de una vez, acabando con su agonía.

— Porque…. Porque lo hiciste…. — Se cuestionaba la pelinegra con lágrimas en sus ojos, desconcertada por lo que veía en el otro.

— Sabes…. yo…. tam… bien… lu…. cha… ba… por… algu… ien… Ni… co… Eu… rybia… lo siento….— Con su último aliento termino muriendo de rodillas en el suelo mientras su cuerpo se hacía destello estelar este mismo iba hacia los cielos hasta que finalmente una estrella brillaba en el cielo.

Crio había muerto, pero a un alto costo… Maki tuvo que sacrificarse para lograr vencerle, demostrando que el amor, la lealtad y una fuerza de voluntad increblantables pueden superar cualquier obstáculo, Nico debía hacer valer el sacrificio de su querida Maki, de ahora en adelante porque gracias a ella pudo superar este reto. Secando sus lágrimas se puso de pie mirando hacia adelante encontrándose otro pasillo el cual seguiría con una cosa en mente, acabar con Cronos con sus propias manos.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues hasta el momento han caído por parte de las musas Rin, Umi y Maki, por parte de los titanes Rhea y Crio, por parte de los gigantes, Typhon y sus gigantes: Brontes de Melas, Anemos de Leukotes, Rhuax de Phoenix, Phlox de Kyanos, Zugylos de Anthrakma y Spathê de Phaios, para el próximo capítulo habrá un encuentro HonoTsubasa (Kairos), nos vemos en la próxima actualizacion**


	16. Chapter 16

**Honoka la asesina de dioses, premoniciones de un legado**

La caída de los titanes estaba comenzando a ser una realidad, Crio, Rhea por el lado de los titanes ya habían caído en manos de Rin y Nico, pero a su vez Umi, Rin y Maki cayeron en el proceso sin mencionar que los gigantes y de Typhon como el habían sido derrotados por los dioses gemelos del inframundo, la lucha se estaba tornando más y más encarnizada, poco a poco la baraja estaba tornándose en favor de las ninfas de los campos elíseos pero esto no sería un buen augurio del todo ya que los retos más grandes aún estaban por venir. Honoka corría por el laberinto a gran velocidad percibiendo todos los embates de energía y poder altamente destructivo que estaban golpeándose entre sí, también la caída de sus hermanas como de sus enemigos, la frustración en ella era más que evidente porque le dolía en el fondo el que sus hermanas se desvanecieran en el firmamento por seguir un ideal que para muchos era todo un acto de un suicida pero ellas tenían algo por lo que luchar, por quienes dar la vida, sus padres, sus señores Hipnos y Thanatos, por el gobernante del inframundo, Hades.

La peli jengibre de un momento a otro al doblar en un pasillo a medio camino sintió como una fuerza repulsora la aventaría hacia atrás con una gran fuerza tumbándola de espaldas al suelo causándole estragos tras el repentino impacto dejándola un poco aturdida y debilitada. La ninfa tenía la mirada borrosa y trataba de ponerse de pie nuevamente para enfrentar a quien estuviera en su camino, lo cual era una completa imprudencia de su parte ya que no tenía ni la fuerza ni el poder necesario para hacerlo, ni portaba una armadura que pudiera protegerle de los golpes del enemigo en cuestión.

¿Quién está ahí? Sal…. no tengo miedo…. — Retaba con la voz a quien quiera que estuviera acechándola, teniendo una mirada firme y serena cosa que se derrumbó en cuestión de segundo.

La razón, muy simple…. ya que delante de ella una gran energía se concentraba ante sus ojos celestes emergiendo una especie de reloj del tiempo que comenzaba a mover sus manecillas pensando en la peor de las posibilidades, que el mismo jerarca de los titanes le haría frente, ¿Cómo podría enfrentarlo? Y sola… muy a pesar de que era la hija de un titán ella estaba a millones de años luz de distancia del mismo Cronos, pánico era lo que sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo, tanto que quedó petrificada ante esa súbita aparición, su rostro manifestaba una expresión llena de horror, angustia, sus piernas temblaban que si el mismo quisiera de un golpe la podría hacer pedazos porque no se defendería eso era más que imposible, quería decir algo pero solamente pequeñas monosílabas salían de sus labios, palabras trastabilladas que denotaban su estado angustioso.

Cro….. nos….. es…. im…. po… sible…. no… pue…. do…. no puedo…. enfren.. tarlo…. por fa…. vor… alguien…. ayúdeme… — De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas cayendo finalmente al suelo solamente esperando el final de su existencia, que fuera arrasada con el golpe del Megas Drepanon.

¿Cronos? Niñita…. no menciones ese nombre…. me enferma…. no soy Cronos…. jujujuju — Las manecillas seguían su andar mientras de forma astral una entidad gigantesca se manifestó en ese reloj, un hombre de tez clara, cabellos platinados largos que cubrían completamente su rostro a excepción de sus labios que denotaban una diabólica sonrisa dejando ver unos dientes afilados como los de una bestia, portando una armadura en color marrón con ligeros detalles en azul marino muy distinta a las de los otros titanes, pero igual de intimidante con un casco con un cuerno en el centro y 12 pequeñas extensiones en su espalda como pequeñas alas que significaban las 12 horas de un reloj.

¿Quién eres?... Por favor… dime que eres un aliado… — Rogaba de rodillas mientras el ente de tamaño descomunal dejaba sentir un enorme cosmos que podía equipararse al del señor de los titanes, una fuerza que nunca había sentido en su vida, que le aterraba enormemente.

Mi nombre es Kairos…. Honoka, el hermano menor de ese malnacido de Cronos que me exilio de su reino por revelarme a su voluntad — Una carcajada siniestra se escuchó retumbando en el lugar mientras poco a poco esa fuerza hostil comenzaba a disminuir desapareciendo el titán delante de la peli jengibre.

El hecho que la llamara por su nombre le hizo sentir frio en su espina dorsal, comenzaba a dudar en la posibilidad de que fuera un aliado, pero el hecho que mencionara con tanto odio el nombre de su hermano le hacía creer un poco el que pudiera serlo, pero no debía confiarse en lo absoluto por lo que empezó a buscarle con la mirada pero no había nada pero noto como en el suelo una especie de bruma negra se formaba haciendo un circulo, era oscuridad el origen de esa bruma y de esta comenzó a surgir una figura humanoide de complexión delgada y más alta que la ninfa. La forma "humana" en la cual se habría presentado ante Hanayo se volvió a presentar ante ella, una chica de cabellos castaños, mirada esmeralda vistiendo un smocking negro, con moño y un sombrero abombado, Kairos al ver la expresión desconcertada en su acompañante ensombreció el semblante en su rostro con una sonrisa cínica de oreja a oreja siendo intimidante para la menor.

Otra cosa que igual la habría de desconcertar era el hecho de que le hiciera una reverencia al quitarse el sombrero inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante posando su diestra sobre su pecho mirándole fijamente.

Pequeña…. no pienso hacerte daño, no soy un tirano como mi hermano mayor… puedes confiar en mi Honoka — Por más que quisiera hacerle sentir en confianza, la ninfa solamente sentía como si hubiera adentrado a la boca del lobo y que estaba en peligro.

Yo solo puedo confiar en un solo titán… en mi padre Atlas…. jamás me menciono tu nombre en mi niñez… ¿Por qué debería creerte? — Un argumento contundente y mismo que logro hacer reirá al contrario burlón y prepotente.

Porque tengo algo que mostrarte…. algo que te dará una esperanza de sobrevivir, de que ustedes sobrevivan… solo necesitas escucharme Honoka — Su habla era completamente seductor, esa faceta misteriosa y oscura buscaban convencerla, pero no estaría dispuesta a ceder tan fácil.

A veces puedo ser ingenua, algo imprudente y tonta… pero en este caso no puedo confiar en extraños…. si no eres enemigo… entonces me dejaras pasar sin pelear — Se paraba lentamente secando su lagrimas volviendo a portar un semblante serio.

Kairos ante tales respuestas engrandeció su sonrisa mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, acercándose hacia ella de manera peligrosa hasta que quedaba frente a frente con la menor, con el mismo gesto divertido en su rostro, debida admitir que le gustaba su actitud, era al menos diferente a la de la otra chiquilla comprobando que ella era la chica de la profecía, la que constantemente observaba en su oráculo, tanto ella como su linaje en futuras generaciones estaban destinado a una sola cosa: "Derrotar a los dioses", sacando una mano de sus bolsillos se acomodó el sombrero en su cabeza para exclamar unas palabras.

 _Marbleous Loom_ — El cuerpo de Honoka era inmovilizado con na especie de ráfaga que salía de la fisonomía del titán, esta técnica tenía la fuerza para desintegrar a cualquiera que la recibiera, no era esquivable porque ocupaba todo el entorno que le rodeara, lentamente la menor se comenzaba a desintegrar sintiendo un intenso dolor que la carcomía hasta que simplemente no quedo nada de ella en el lugar. Pero ese no era su plan, había activado una habilidad secundaria con la cual la enviaba un pequeño recuerdo del presente, pasado, pero en este caso seria del futuro. — Observa… lo que el futuro te tiene para ti pequeña—

Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de todo se volviera oscuridad, su cuerpo lo sentía completamente ligero, pero no tenía la fuerza para abrir los ojos ¿Había muerto?, si era así al menos se había "apiadado" de ella ya que lo hizo de una forma sutil y sin dolor alguno, fue tan rápido el golpe de esa técnica especial que no pudo verlo venir en ningún momento, no sabía en donde estaba solamente sentía como si estuviera flotando en medio de la nada, en medio de las sombras, lejos… lejos de su hogar, lejos de sus hermanas, lejos de todo pero de repente vio como una ráfaga azul paso ante sus ojos que aún estaba cerrados obligándole abrirlos encontrándose en el salón real del monte Otris. A su alrededor todo era caos y destrucción, podía escuchar los golpes de algo o de alguien hasta que sorpresivamente vio ante sus ojos algo que la dejaría atónita: Ella portando una armadura azul clara con detalles dorados, alada con un casco que asemejaba a un Pegaso, sus alas se extendían por los costados de su espalda mientras intercambiaba golpes contra un enemigo muy claro, Cronos… quien usaba su souma para lanzar grandes ondas de energía que devastaban todo a su alrededor pero ella respondía con un puñetazo lanzando una especie de esfera gigante que chocaba contra el ataque de su enemigo encegueciéndola por un instante por el halo de luz que se formó de la explosión al chocar ambos ataques.

Esto… ¿Qué significa? — No lograba comprenderlo, enfrentarse al gran señor de los titanes era su destino ¿Acaso?

Sigue viendo…. Honoka — La voz le Kairos solamente se escuchaba en el entorno, acatando lo que decía.

Al disiparse el halo de luz blanco pudo verla a ella dándole un golpe certero a Cronos atravesando su pecho acabando con su vida, cayendo al suelo mientras lo que parecían ser las almas de sus hermanas le rodeaban con unas sonrisas en sus rostros mostrando orgullo por haber vencido al gran rey, ¿Debían ellas sacrificarse en el transcurso de la guerra para poder lograrlo?, eso le había causado una gran conmoción mirando con un claro gesto de negación lo que ocurría. No podía ser eso posible, no podían morir sus hermanas para que se lograra la victoria, se negaba a aceptarlo así de buenas a primeras por lo que cerró los ojos apretando sus puños con fuerza negando con su cabeza una y otra vez.

Ese es el destino para ti Honoka, te convertirás en la asesina de dioses y tu linaje estará destinado a acabar con ellos con el paso de las eras—

No… eso es imposible… mientes…. —

Se negaba a aceptar tal cosa, quedarse sola por derrotar los titanes eso era algo que nunca aceptaría, debía haber alguna otra salida, pero desgraciadamente no la había. La imagen cambio a la de una chica pelirroja de cabello corto con su misma mirada portando la misma armadura quien estaba en una especie de templo en donde en el techo había pinturas como si fuera un de lienzo mientras enfrentaba al mismo señor del inframundo con una forma distinta a la que conoce, ¿Por qué quería mostrarle eso? ¿Con que objetivo? para mayor angustia presenciaba como esa chica lograba derrotarlo sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Confusión, desesperación y frustración era lo que estaba carcomiendo sus pensamientos, pero la tercer imagen era la que más la desconcertaba, veía los Elíseos completamente en oscuridad, el sol estaba eclipsado mientras Hades estaba apuntando con su espada a una chica con la armadura del principio de cabellos naranja con una mirada carmesí quien estaba delante de otra chica portando un báculo con una armadura dorada con tonos rosas claros de cabellos color vino y mirada ámbar quien estaba preocupada por quizás el bienestar de la ajena vio como la espada en un intento de proteger a quien sería en un futuro la diosa Athena termino con hoja de la espada clavada en su pecho viéndola caer al suelo muriendo lentamente, pero la última era de esa misma chica peli naranja postrada en una especie de silla con ruedas con la mirada opaca y vacía mientras que la peli vino le cuidaba con mucha atención.

Esto… debe ser mentira…. no puede ser esto real Kairos…. no puedo… aceptarlo — Su estado de negación estaba a niveles confusos que no daba crédito a lo que le había mostrado.

Te convertirás en la asesina de dioses… y tus descendientes… seguirán tu camino…. —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues como ayer se estrenó Love Live Sunshine, quise que este capítulo tuviera 2 cameos de Aqours, es sencillo adivinar quienes son ¿no? jajajaja, bueno espero que este capítulo les guste jajaja, no olviden seguirme en mi página y agregarme en SIF jajaja o en mi face personal que pasen buenas tardes, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	17. Chapter 17

**La traición**

Nozomi…. porque lo hiciste…. pensé que eras…. eras mi más cercana confidente… ¿Por qué lastimarme de esta forma? ¿Por qué lastimarnos a todas? — La voz quebrada de una de las descendientes del dios Cocito estaba de rodillas al suelo con una armadura alada semejante a la de un wyvern quebrada siendo sujetada por el cuello con una especie de hilo invisible mientras la peli morada portando la armadura semejante a la de un grifo movía solo un dedo de su diestra para romper el cuello mientras caía al suelo perdiendo la vida a causa de una hemorragia además de que su cadáver se volvía simplemente cenizas.

Es la voluntad del señor Cronos Elichi… lo siento… — Lentamente la oji esmeralda daba la vuelta para retirarse de la zona de combate, después de haber derrotado a la titán Febe.

 _Flash back_

 _La peli morada y rubia corrían por el gran laberinto del tiempo, en círculos llevando un buen rato así, pero en todo momento la conexión con sus hermanas era latente, pudiendo sentir como ellas luchaban con los titanes, además de como 3 de ellas ya habían caído en batalla, eso les causaba una enorme triste en sus corazones ya que tanto Eli como Nozomi eran las más antiguas de la la ausencia de los padres de muchas de ellas, gustosas habían tomado el rol de padre (Eli) y madre (Nozomi) ya que eran las más sabias, las más astutas y difíciles de dominar tanto física como emocionalmente al grado de ser aptas de otorgarles las surplices del wyvern para la rubia y del grifo para la peli morada. Tenían conocimiento en combate y su poder, aunque no era comparable con el de sus superiores al menos era decente como para ser subordinadas de alto rango en el ejercito del dios del inframundo, como líderes de 1 de los 3 batallones principales de sus tropas._

 _De repente su camino se vio bloqueado por un pasillo sin salida el cual tenía una especie de hiedra venenosa cubriendo la pared del fondo, tal aspecto no les dio a ambas mucha confianza por lo que caminaron con sumo cuidado acercándose a la zona y para cuando estuvieron cerca de aquella planta Nozomi tranquilamente se acercó y la toco con su mano zurda._

 _Nozomi ten cuidado puede ser una trampa — Decía con nerviosismo la rubia de mirada celeste estando detrás de su hermana._

 _Elichi descuida solamente es una planta no creo que sea peligrosa — Grave error._

 _Ya que la planta enrosco su brazo y comenzó a jalarla hacia la zona frondosa siendo tragada al instante, pero no solamente se la llevaría a ella sino también a su hermana que aterrada trataba de jalar hacia afuera, pero la fuerza de esa planta termino devorándolas literalmente llevándolas a otro lugar el cual sería desconocido para ambas ninfas. Súbitamente serian expulsadas del otro lado cayendo hacia una especie de santuario donde habían mas de esta hiedra en las paredes, el techo y el suelo, adheridas a pequeños pilares de mármol rotos esparcidos por todo ese lugar, el suelo estaba inundado de agua cristalina convirtiéndose en un ambiente completamente húmedo. Mirando la zona pudieron ver hasta el fondo a una mujer morena cubierta con una armadura de tono violeta en casi todo su cuerpo solo descubierta del escote y los antebrazos portando una espada larga delga en la zurda, su cabello era verde en 2 coletas y su mirada violeta, que al notar la presencia de las menores frunció el ceño apuntando hacia ellas con su arma extendiendo su brazo._

 _Así que han tenido la tenacidad para llegar hasta mi presencia… vaya, debo felicitarlas…. pero lamentablemente este será el fin de su camino —_

 _Velozmente había desaparecido y aparecido entre ellas dando un golpe de tajo que por suerte impacto contra el suelo levantado gran cantidad de agua como si fuera una ola las 2 menores habían dado un salto hacia atrás con gran agilidad esquivando ese ataque. La titán solamente sonrió de manera sarcástica para después manifestar más enojo en su semblante para comenzar a cargar su arma con una luz verdosa como su cabello concentrando un ataque especial pero tanto Eli como Nozomi estaban preparadas para eso por lo que rápidamente concentrando sus cosmos hicieron que sus cuerpos brillaran en un tono violeta para aparecer las armaduras de un wyvern y un grifo delante de ellas portándolas con rapidez ganando tiempo antes de que la contraria lanzara un rayo hacia ellas que la peli morada bloqueo con las alas de su armadura de color azul oscuro con alas, cuernos de grifo, garras en las partes de las muñecas y cintura ondeando una ala desviando el disparo hacia un costado haciendo explotar uno de los pilares del campo de batalla._

 _Te equivocas… si piensas que nosotras 2 seremos rivales fáciles para ti…. — Con burla y una sonrisa cínica se expresó la peli morada dejándole el turno a su compañera para contratacar._

 _¡Toma esto! — La rubia lanzo un puñetazo hacia adelante concentrando gran parte de su fuerza en este._

 _Utilizando su técnica "Infernal Khan" con la cual de un solo golpe podía dispersar varios meteoros de color lila que de golpear al oponente podrían debilitar su cuerpo dejándole graves quemaduras, pero también podían debilitar su fuerza cósmica, pero tratándose de un titán quizás el daño fuera menor así que pondrían a prueba esa teoría, quedando completamente sorprendidas ambas al notar como el impacto de su técnica logro hacerla caer a Febe al instante ya que pensaban que era un rival realmente fuertes pero al parecer no era así por lo que tomarían ventaja de ello. Su compañera aprovecharía ese momento para hacer brillar su armadura para elevarse por los aires para usar su "Gigantic Feathers Flap" con la cual al surcar los aires puede lanzar una onda expansiva de viento que puede explotar al impactar contra el suelo arrasando con todo a su paso e incluso con el oponente._

 _Y dicho y hecho, una gran ventisca salió disparada hacia la contraria que al golpear el suelo varias explosiones surgieron comenzando a destruir gran parte del campo de batalla._

 _Ustedes… malditas… no van a vencerme…. debo primero cumplir con la orden de mi señor — Entre escombros la peli verde comenzó a levantarse debilitada, pero esas palabras eran extrañas._

 _¡No te molestes en levantarte! — Ahora era el turno de Eli para dar el siguiente ataque._

 _Usaría otra de sus técnicas su "Greeding Roar" con la que la rubia elevo su cosmos y luego mediante un potente rugido lanza una onda expansiva destructiva a sus oponentes o también este rugido servía para detener técnicas de cosmos sus enemigos. Entonces Febe cargo su arma para emerger más de esas hiedras del suelo para bloquear su ataque, pero no serviría de mucho ya que entre esa defensa un hueco se formó y termino impactándole al menos a un 80% de su capacidad total además de que con un dedo la rubia destruiría esa hiedra quemándola con un rayo infernal carmesí dirigiéndose hacia ella para comenzar a golpearla con el puño cerrado, por otra parte Nozomi solamente observaba el combate mientras una atacaba acertando algunos golpes esquivando golpes de tajo de la espada sagrada de su oponente, mientras la contraria se defendía y contratacaba mientras podía, quedándose de brazos cruzados siendo espectadora simplemente._

 _[Realmente creen que podrán ganar esta guerra]_

 _Quien dijo eso…. — Se sobresaltó al sentir una gran y destructiva energía surgir de la nada apareciendo un agujero en el aire del cual salieron unos brazos que se acercaron hacia ella._

 _[Cronos…]_

 _Cro… nos…. — Intento alejarse de esos brazos le gritaba a su compañera para que la ayudara, pero su voz no era escuchada vaya ni ella misma la podía escuchar de repente todo se volvió oscuro delante de sus ojos por un momento apareciendo en una especie de vórtice espacio-tiempo temporal donde podía ver miles y miles de galaxia mientras flotaba._

 _[Realmente creen poder derrotarnos…. derrotarme a mi…. Aunque hayan caído Rhea, Crio y Typhon aún tienen enemigos que derrotar, el mundo que desean conocer lo estoy destruyendo, lo consumo y eso me hace mas fuerte]_

 _No puede ser… eso es imposible…. —Se negaba a creerlo tal cosa, tratando de huir de ese plano paralelo, pero estaba paralizada, su cuerpo no le respondía, solo podía hablar y escuchar._

 _[¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? Nozomi… bien déjame mostrártelo]_

 _Sorpresivamente un oráculo aparecería ante sus ojos mostrándole una imagen que nunca creería ver, y esa era de varis dimensiones siendo consumidas por una fuerza extraña comenzando a desintegrarse, la tierra en específico se estaba convirtiendo en una zona completamente árida y sin vida, donde el sol estaba completamente oculto, donde la oscuridad estaba adueñándose de todo, el monte olimpo en ruinas, Atlantis hundiéndose en las profundidades del mar y el inframundo siendo aniquilado por la lava del tártaro. Todo ese caos y esa destrucción era algo que estaba destruyendo el estado de animo de la peli morada llegando a una conclusión: El poder de los titanes era demasiado para ellas, incluso si los vencían Cronos posiblemente sería el único al cual jamás podrían vencer, era impensable siquiera atreverse a pensarlo, el susodicho desde su trono sonreía con malicia mientras veía como su víctima se caía moralmente en pedazos._

 _[Si siguen en su lucha solamente conseguirás esto]_

 _La imagen cambio a la de las que quedaban con vida, en el suelo a los pies del señor de los titanes muertas mientras la hoja de su Megas Drepanon estaba bañada en sangre, eso más que suficiente para hacerle entender que su lucha solamente atraería su aniquilación total._

 _Algo debe haber que pueda hacer para impedirlo… debe haber algo —_

 _[De hecho si]_

 _[Traiciona a Eli, únete a mí y te aseguro que todo esto puede parar, puedo concederte tu deseo, dejar a las que restan vivas y ordenarles a mis hermanos que no las maten]_

 _Lo dices… en serio…—_

 _[Solo debes sacrificar a Eli como muestra de tu lealtad]_

 _No… ¡No puedes pedirme eso! Cualquier cosa menos eso ¡Por favor!_

 _[Entonces todas morirán incluso tu]_

 _Uno de los brazos astrales de cronos hizo emerger una daga dorada la cual apuntaba hacia su víctima, logrando que se asustara tanto que comenzara a llorar realmente con miedo de ser asesinada y de paso no impedir que asesinaran a su querida hermana Elichi, pero tampoco podía acceder a matarla, entrando en una encrucijada era su vida y la de las demás o la muerte y aniquilación de todo, desesperada viendo como la daga se acercaba peligrosamente a su pecho gritándole a los cuatro vientos que se detuviera llorando con frustración._

 _¡Lo hare! ¡Detente! ¡Te lo suplico! —_

 _Y como si hubiera sido gracia divina volvió a la realidad presenciando como la rubia había atravesado el pecho de la titán con la armadura agrietada, pero nada realmente grave, su puño estaba cubierto de sangre mientras la peli verde perdía el conocimiento comenzando a volverse una especie de hiedra que poco a poco comenzó a marchitarse junto a las demás hasta que todo el entorno se quedó tranquilo Nozomi lentamente descendía hacia Eli quien estaba respirando agitada pero aun su cosmos se mantenía fuerte. Nozomi tenía una cosa que hacer que, aunque le doliera si quería que Honoka, Kotori, Hanayo, Nico y Ella sobrevivieran debía que matar… no.… sacrificar a su querida rubia a la cual se acercó por la espalda mientras su mano comenzaba a emanar una luz rosa claro deteniéndose a espaldas de ella mientras sus ojos estaban inexpresivos y sombríos, se notaba que no quería hacerlo a simple vista. La rubia voltearía a verla y al ver su expresión se preocupó._

 _Nozomi…. estas.. ¡tsk! — no pudo terminar su oración ya que la ataco de manera sorpresiva._

 _Su técnica "Cosmic Marionnetation" fue lo que sorprendió a Eli de golpe, utilizando su cosmos para crear finísimos y sólidos hilos de energía, casi invisibles, que sales de su mano y se adhieren al cuerpo del contrincante, estos le permiten sujetarlo fuertemente para controlar sus movimientos y manipularlo a su antojo, cual simple marioneta humana, doblándolo y distorsionándolo como él desea, en un alarde y despliegue grotesco y espantoso de sadismo. Aunque por su simple utilización, los hilos y el movimiento crean heridas en el cuerpo de la víctima. Nozomi pudo someter a Eli a una tortura cruel y extrema, causándole fácilmente fracturas mediante la manipulación de los hilos, incluso podía matarla y eso haría, también simplemente mantenerla en levitación. También como a manera de alargar un poco su agonía moviendo sus dedos hizo que su cuerpo se moviera, hasta que decidió darle fin a su vida rompiendo dl cuello viendo con melancolía como caía al suelo._

 _Perdóname…. Elichi…. pero así puedo salvarlas —_

 _Al final solamente se retiró del lugar, mientras por dentro lloraba lágrimas de sangre mientras Eli era cubierta por escombros que se caían mientras el laberinto comenzaba a transformarse nuevamente creando un pasillo distinto esa zona._

 _Fin de flash back_

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, a que nadie pensó que esto pasaría :v jajaja lo se soy sorpresivamente cruel, pero bueno algo así debía pasar ya que Umi y Rin fueron controladas contra su voluntad, Nozomi en este caso lo hizo por voluntad propia ya para los próximos 3 capítulos vendrán los retos de Hanayo para liberar a los dioses primordiales, ya falta menos para que termine esta historia pero no está cerca de un el final, faltan muchas caídas en batalla de los titanes y las ninfas como de sus aliados, sin más que decir me retiro que pasen buenas tardes**


	18. Chapter 18

**El primer reto: El templo de Pandora y el minotauro**

Hanayo comenzaba a despertar en un lugar sumamente extraño y desconocido a para ella ya que bajo de ella había tierra caliente y algunas rocas sobre saliendo del suelo además de un sol abrasador en el cielo, en uno sin nubes completamente azul estaba completamente aturdida, desconcertada por lo que se levantaría limpiando el polvo de su vestimenta blanca de ninfa dándose cuenta que había caído en una especie de zona desértica en la cual solamente había una gran planicie plana con algunas montañas en el horizonte pero todo a su alrededor era pura tierra árida, sin vida lentamente bajo la mirada al recordar como en sus pensamientos la imagen de su querida hermana peli naranja desintegrándose en el cosmos junto a Umi apareció poniendo una mano en su pecho cerrando el puño para derramar una ligera lagrima de tristeza la cual limpio lentamente para ver con esa mirada violeta algún indicio el cual le diera alguna pista o algo que le dijera claramente en donde se podría encontrar empezando a caminar bajo ese sol avasallante, pero pasaban los segundos, los minutos, las horas caminando en línea recta bajo el astro rey con esa luz tan intensa que le estaba debilitando, prácticamente deshidratando hasta el punto de un momento a otro sin siquiera poder prevenirlo caería sin energía alguna para seguir.

Sus piernas ya no le reaccionaban, sus pies estaban lastimados por el calor de suelo y sudando a cuenta gotas poco a poco intentaba ponerse de pie apoyando sus manos en el suelo ardiente sintiendo como las altas temperaturas de este le estaban causando quemaduras al grado de no aguantarlo volviendo a caer rendida en medio de la nada mientras comenzaba a llorar con mucha tristeza sollozando el nombre de su querida hermana, el de su madre.

Rin…. madre…. lo siento…. simplemente no puedo… no puedo hacer esto…. soy realmente débil, más que cualquier otra…. incluso Rin demostró valor al derrotar a la reina de los titanes, al sacrificarse por nuestro bienestar…. Como es que Kairos espera que pueda liberar a Hades – sama, Poseidon – sama y Zeus – sama….. solamente soy una debilucha…. — Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas evaporándose por las altas temperaturas del ambiente.

Entonces porque en tu interior quieres seguir adelante ¿eh, pequeña? — Una voz mayor y masculina le hablo levantándose poco a poco la menor para ver una sombre que le cabria del sol, desde su espalda volteando a ver al responsable —

¡Hefesto! — La castaña lentamente comenzó a levantarse y como puso se acercó al dios herrero mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos con calidez con la diestra.

Sé que debe dolerte el que tu hermana ya no este, pero su sacrificio, les ha mantenido con vida, porque si Umi la hubiera vencido más hubieran caído —

El hombre de cabellos y barba grises lentamente se puso de cunclillas a la altura de la menor para sacar un pergamino de su atuendo además de un colgante con una piedra esmeralda en forma de rombo dándoselos en las manos para después levantarse de nueva cuenta confundida los tomo para después mirar esos ojos claros del dios sintiendo curiosidad de saber para qué le había entregado dichos objetos en sus manos. Hefesto lentamente señalo hacia adelante para que viera una gran montaña pero esta montaña no era común y corriente, esta tenía la forma de un templo o mejor dicho la misma montaña era un templo antiguo donde en la cima se podía ver la cabeza de Zeus tallada en piedra pero además estaba suspendida en el aire solamente sujetada por unas cadenas alrededor de la base, el único camino para entrar era un puente colgante en la parte de enfrente.

Hanayo este lugar es el desierto de las almas perdidas… y ese templo pequeña… es el templo de pandora… un lugar que construyo Pathos Verdes III en honor a Zeus, pero también existe un laberinto el cual está lleno de trampas y quizás monstruosidades, el laberinto fue creado por dédalo por orden del mismo Zeus para resguardar la caja de pandora, la cual contiene toda la maldad — Le explicaba el dios anciano a la menor que solo asentía ante sus palabras prestando atención — Pero también ese caja se encuentra Zeus, encerrado en una mini fracción luz, encuéntrala y libéralo, se rápida o toda esa oscuridad podría ser peligrosa para todos—

Solo tengo una pregunta…. — Sonó un poco dudosa y tímida — ¿Qué clase de monstruos hay ahí dentro? —

Del único que se es el minotauro, mitad humano, mitad toro, una aberración entre engendrada entre la esposa del rey Minos y un buey — De tan solo imaginarlo ya le daba escalofríos.

Entonces… deberé tener cuidado, gracias… — Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia aquel puente colgante siendo acompañada hasta donde empezaba por Hefesto.

El pergamino es un mapa, yo mismo lo diseñe, te servirá de mucha ayuda ah… y por más que escuches sonidos raros, voces o veas cosas, no te detengas o será tu perdición, el pendiente úsalo en casos de peligro real—

Dándole una pequeña sonrisa poco a poco comenzó a brillar para desaparecer de la nada dejado a la castaña pensativa, pero decidió no dudar más, no tener miedo caminando por el puente colgante ignorando en todo momento el gran precipicio a los costados yendo a paso lento pero seguro llegaría al otro lado del puente para encontrarse con unas puertas de oro puro que tenían el rostro del rey del olimpo tallado que poco a poco empezaron a abrirse saliendo una ráfaga de viento desde el interior fría y escalofriante pero sin miedo alguno abrió el pergamino para mostrarle todo el laberinto. Sin más se adentró al interior del templo para ver como había pasillos tras pasillos en todas direcciones, era un lugar sumamente extenso inclusive más que el laberinto del tiempo, caminando poco a poco inicio su travesía por el laberinto de Dédalo manteniendo su mirada simultánea en el mapa como en el camino enfrente.

Por aquí no es…. — Decía al toparse con un callen sin salida — Por aquí tampoco…. — Volvió a caer en otro callejón sin salida tomándole un buen tiempo caminando en círculos desesperándose porque entre más estuviera ahí era posible que tuviera que enfrentar a ese monstruo y siendo honestos la idea le asustaba demasiado. — ¡Demonios! estoy perdida…. solamente estoy caminando en círculos —

Fueron sus palabras llenas de frustración las que hicieron eco en el lugar, al momento no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta segundos después que escucho una especie de bufido de un animal, a lo lejos comenzando esta vez a realmente asustarse porque prácticamente estaba diciéndole al minotauro "Hey aquí estoy" comenzando a correr para buscar rápidamente la salida comenzando a ponerse la cosa más peligrosa ya que escuchaba constantes lamentos, voces, sonidos haciendo eco a su alrededor haciendo que sus le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Al doblar en una esquina pudo ver como paso frente a ella una chica de cabellos naranjas vestida como ella, su mirada verde limón y alegre sonrisa le hicieron palidecer ya que era más que imposible, que ella estuviera viva, que Rin hubiera sobrevivido pero con total ingenuidad grito su nombre tratando de llamarla, ignorando olímpicamente las advertencias Hefesto empezando a correr detrás de ella mientras ella corría con alegría mientras volteaba a verla escuchando su voz tan alegre, llena de energía.

Kayochin… alcánzame…. — Riendo alegremente.

¡Espera Rin! ¡Rin! — Tratando de mantenerle el paso, lo más que podía, pero de tanto correr perdió de vista el camino y el mapa encontrándose en una especie de sala donde posiblemente terminaba el camino, pero no estaba ella, su querida hermana no estaba.

En cambio, se había encontrado con un lugar lleno de esqueletos y huesos regados por todas partes, manchas de sangre en el suelo y un hedor a podredumbre en el ambiente que le provocaba asco que para cuando iba a dar la vuelta e irse de ahí para tomar otro camino algo la embistió derribándola contra el suelo, fue tan rápido el golpe que de inmediato golpeo su espalda contra el suelo causando un eco seco mientras estaba aturdida y adolorida reincorporándose nuevamente pero algo la volvió a embestir tirándole de cara al suelo. Para cuando se volvió a levantar nuevamente pudo ver claramente una figura humanoide corpulenta, mitad humana – mitad toro, quien observaba a la intrusa con molestia soltando un respiro de su nariz moviendo sus piernas como lo haría un toro para nuevamente tratar de embestirla o peor aún, clavarle los cuernos en su cuerpo para debilitarla y devorarla como a sus demás victimas pero sorpresivamente la castaña como podía sostenía los 2 cuernos curvos del animal tratando de detenerle pero era más que evidente que su fuerza no era comparada con la de esa bestia sedienta de carne y sangre siendo embestida contra una de las paredes haciendo que escombros cayeran del techo quedando entre el cueco de los cuernos del minotauro estando clavados.

Esta es mi oportunidad si logro escabullirme podre salir de esto — Así que sin más comenzó a bajar para quedar sentada en el suelo y rápidamente alejarse lo más posible de la criatura.

Pero el minotauro no parecía ser tan tonto puesto que de un jalón desclavo los cuernos de la pared de roca para gruñir con ferocidad corriendo hacia Hanayo logrando alcanzarla para prensarla con ambos brazos en un abrazo de oso atrozmente doloroso, rompiéndole los huesos de los brazos y las costillas, causándole un sufrimiento tan horrible que no pudo más que gritar desesperada pidiendo ayuda, pero estaba completamente sola angustiándose muchísimo buscando la manera de liberarse hasta que recordó el colgante el cual estaba en el suelo tirado a sus pies. Luchaba desesperada por liberarse, pero entre más lo intentaba el dolor se volvía insoportable, sus huesos estaban siendo triturados sin compasión alguna.

La bestialidad y brutalidad de su oponente no parecía tener límite alguno intentaba alcanzar el objeto con su mano, pero entre más moviera su brazo para alcanzarlo su tortura incrementaba horriblemente, pero tomando las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban le propino un cabezazo tan fuerte que el contrario la tuvo que soltar tomándose el hocico dejándola que se arrastrara hasta dicho objeto el cual tomo con ambas manos para apoyarlo contra su pecho implorando a los dioses que le salvaran, que pudiera salir de esa situación. Para su fortuna sus plegarias serian escuchadas ya que el objeto comenzó a brillar tanto que todo su cuerpo se cubrió de un haz de luz blanca cegando la visión del entorno a su alrededor hasta que finalmente se disipo dejando ver a la joven ninfa portando una especie de armadura dorada alada y un casco con 4 alas más sobresaltando por los costados frontales como si fuera una especie de ángel sintiendo una gran energía fluyendo alrededor de su cuerpo, una llena de luz, además de una gran paz interior que le hacía irradiar tranquilidad en un aura brillante alrededor de su cuerpo.

Esto… es… acaso…. una armadura divina…. — Se miraba atónita, pero al ver aún seguía en pie el minotauro y que estaba dispuesta a atacarle poco a poco cerro sus manos y sus ojos concentrándose una pequeña emanación de energía la cual creaba una especie de entorno distorsionado alrededor de la ninfa

Había usado una técnica especial llamada _"Tenma Kōfuku"_ que Durante su preparación aparecen ilusiones de ángeles y demonios que de manera muy eficaz crean una mezcla de armonía y corrupción. Se presume que la técnica hace daño extra a los que tienen voluntad maléfica. Como el minotauro era un ser creado a partir de un deseo carnal y adiestrado con la intención de matar no tendría oportunidad de defenderse de la siguiente fase que sería al abrir sus manos una gran fuerza de energía seria disparada hacia todo el lugar impactando contra la bestia que desaparecía lentamente hasta que prácticamente fue consumida por ese ataque quedando completamente sola Hanayo en el entorno al abrir los ojos ella sonrió al corroborar lo había hecho al fin habida logrado vencer sus miedos, enfrentado a un enemigo y demostrado que también tenía la fortaleza necesaria para poder vencer a los titanes pero no era momento de celebrar aun debía encontrar la caja de pandora.

Sentándose en posición de loto junto sus manos concentrando su cosmos para poder encontrar el artefacto y telepáticamente vía emanación de energía lo encontró en lo más profundo del laberinto tele transportándose hasta donde estaba. Ya frente a la caja era perceptible en el ambiente la fuerza oscura que poseía, una fuerza hasta el momento controlada, decidida se acercó para tomar un bore para abrir la caja con un poco de dificultad mientras veía como desde el interior una luz violeta brillaba, viendo en carne propia la maldad contenida en su interior, una maldad que difícilmente ella podría controlar por lo que fue rápida y metiendo su mano dentro de la misma jalo hacia arriba sacando al dios del rayo quien caería de rodillas al suelo respirando agitado y exhausto.

Lo hiciste Hanayo… me liberaste de mi prisión…. de ese lugar, el cual solo posee oscuridad, maldad y odio… un lugar peor que el tártaro…. te lo agradezco —

Zeus – sama ¿Esta bien? — Preocupada se acercó al señor del olimpo para levantarlo ayudándole con un brazo alejarse al verlo de pie.

Si descuida…. voy a estar bien pequeña…. —

En eso un portal aparece mientras se ve la ciudad de Rodas sin entender el porqué de esa imagen escuchando una voz en su interior.

 _[En lo más profundo del mar, en la costa de la ciudad de rodas…. se encuentra encerrado Poseidón Hanayo… apresúrate… o si no… mi hermano destruirá todo… o es que acaso no deseas salvar a tus amigas]_

 **[Es lo que más deseo…. bien Mnemósine, salvare a Poseidón – sama]**

Cuando iba a retirarse rumbo al portal Zeus la detuvo otorgándole el rayo, su arma predilecta al principio no entendió el mensaje, pero al final comprendió que era para formar la lanza de Trium, un arma capaz de debilitar y vencer al señor de los titanes, sin más que decir desapareció hacia el portal dejando al dios en el templo de pandora.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues este es el primer reto de Hanayo ¿Qué les pareció?, para el siguiente capítulo su oponente será mucho más complicado que este, demasiado sin más que agregar por el momento me despido, me iré a ver la inauguración de los juegos olímpicos buenas tardes.**


	19. Chapter 19

**El segundo reto: El coloso de Rodas**

Al traspasar el portal Hanayo hacia la ciudad de Rodas, se encontró con todo un caos en las calles, la gente corría despavorida gritando que los dioses les ayudaran, el cielo estaba completamente oscurecido mientras tanto caían al parecer meteoritos en llamas desde el mismo, además de rayos que golpeaban mar haciendo que la marea subiera en constantes tsunamis que arrastraban todo lo que tuvieran a su paso hacia mar abierto, ya que Rodas era una isla en medio de mediterráneo. Esta era la primera vez que pisaba la tierra de los mortales y en vez de sentirse regocijada, alegre y llena de entusiasmo sus ojos violetas solamente presenciaban una gran devastación causada por el rey de los titanes al alterar el flujo del tiempo en el universo.

Pero eso no era lo peor del asunto, en la lejanía podía ver a un gran gigante de mármol estaba causando una gran destrucción pisando los edificios de la ciudad usando sus brazos para alzar por los aires a las personas. Este gran coloso era una obra de arte dedicada al dios del sol creada por el escultor Cares, poco a poco comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba ese gran monumento que tenía vida propia que arrasaba con todo lo que tuviera a su paso, desconociendo la razón o el porqué de eso, pero era algo que era totalmente irrelevante. Entre tanto correr choco con un anciano al cual ayudaría a levantarse.

Señor… ¿se encuentra bien? — Se notaba preocupada ya que era un anciano canoso y calvo, muy delgado y decrepito.

Alabado… Alabado sea el gran Zeus…. ¡El gran Zeus ha enviado uno de sus heraldos a protegernos! — El hombre alegremente gritaba extasiado a los 4 vientos atrayendo la atención de las personas quienes reaccionarían con júbilo al ver a la ninfa portando la armadura dorada alada además del gran trueno de Zeus en la diestra.

Que…. Que paso… aquí… porque ese gigante está atacando la ciudad… acaso un lacayo de los titanes…. — Eso era lo que más le preocupaba a la pobre castaña

No… mi niña… ese coloso fue un monumento al dios del sol Apolo… esta ciudad venera al dios del sol jovencita…. no sabemos que paso… unos mercaderes vieron que un extraño reloj apareció en su pecho y este cobro vida extrañamente, ¡Sálvanos! —

Rápidamente al ver su desesperación, decidió enfrentar al coloso tele transportándose al lugar donde estaba para aparecer a los pies de este mientras seguía con su labor de destrucción notando aquel reloj del tiempo en tono purpura en su pecho, pero además pudo sentir la gran presencia del dios de los mares en las profundidades del océano. Cerrando los ojos pudo verlo arrodillado en el centro de un arrecife congelado en una prisión de hielo aún estaba con vida, pero estaba un poco debilitado por lo que trataría de acabar lo más rápido posible con ese gigante lamentándose por ello ya que era una ofensa contra Apolo hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción que esa. Guardando el rayo de Zeus tomaría el rosario colocándolo frente a ella extendiendo el brazo diestro concentrando su cosmoenergía haciendo que todo su cuerpo liberase un aura en tono dorado, usaría su técnica " _Tenkūhaja Chimimōryō"_ , invoca a los Chimimōryō, entes fantasmales que se disparaban en varias direcciones golpeando al gigante que lentamente se detenía para ver a la ninfa con un brillo purpura en sus ojos llamando su atención y rápidamente respondería lanzando un pisotón que esquivaría la castaña saltando hacia atrás observando como un cráter se formaba en el suelo mientras se agrietaba expandiéndose hacia la ciudad que esta comenzaba a colapsar tragándose entre los ciudadanos y los edificios a su alrededor.

Eso no funciono…. solamente lo hice enfurecer… debo pararlo… pero ¿Cómo? —

 _[Golpea el reloj en el centro de su pecho, eso romperá la conexión con mi padre Hanayo… además así esta prisión podrá romperse, el coloso esta succionando mi poder gracias a ese sello, destrúyelo y seré libre]_

Poseidón – sama…. pero como puedo hacerlo… es demasiado grande… — Tenía miedo y dudas ya que era un enemigo demasiado grande, un error y toda la ciudad podría ser destruida junto a sus habitantes.

 _[No te preocupes, confió en que encontraras la manera arreglar esto]_

De nueva cuenta la estatua volvía al ataque lanzando un puñetazo al suelo, pero esta vez la jovencita usaría _"Kān"_ , una técnica defensiva con la cual creaba una barrera de energía con la que pudo repeler el golpe, pero eso no detendría a su adversario que comenzaba a lanzar golpes a diestra a siniestra, pero la menor tenía una fuerza lo suficientemente resistente para repeler los embates con su campo defensivo, pensando en cómo poder detenerlo sin causarle daño a la isla y afortunadamente tuvo una idea y esa consistía en llevarlo al mar para ahí combatirlo sin reprimir sus fuerzas, para ello usaría como contra ataque " _Ōm"_ que cargando una gran cantidad de energía en el centro de su cuerpo dispararía una gran descarga de ondas sonoras lo suficientemente fuertes como para evitar que siguiera con su embates empujándolo contra el mar haciéndolo trastabillar pero eso no era suficiente, ahora tenía mucha más libertad de movimiento por lo que elevaría su cosmos a niveles superiores de lo que lo tenía.

Bien… ahora que lo tengo lejos de la ciudad podre luchar con mucha más libertad — comenzaba a flotar levitando en el cielo en posición de loto quedándose delante de su adversario mientras realizaba una conexión astral hacia el monte Otris.

 **[Tanto es tu odio hacia todos los seres del universo hermanastro… tanto resentimiento le tienes a Zeus – sama por haber realizado el mismo ciclo que tú con Urano]**

El titán postrado en su trono sintió un golpe psicoquinetico leve escuchando las palabras en su mente mientras tomaba el mango de su Megas Drepanon con la zurda manteniendo su semblante serio y frio.

 _[Su existencia es más que un estorbo… son débiles… han llevado el balance del universo a su propia auto destrucción, tu no lo entenderías ya que siempre has vivido en un "paraíso"]_

 **[Es cierto yo no conozco su historia a fondo, ni se cuáles sean los problemas entre los dioses olímpicos, pero al ver a esta gente inocente sufriendo, pidiendo ayuda, el verlas morir de manera injustificada… es algo…. sanguinario… no puedo perdonártelo Cronos….]**

 _[Tu igual que tu querida hermana caeras, ya Rin se fue hecha pedazos a la mitad del universo y sabes que es lo peor, que será su sacrificio en vano ya que yo mismo me encargare de cortarte la garganta y aventarte a que te desintegres en las profundidades del universo]_

Poco a poco una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en el rostro del señor de los titanes y en los ojos de la ninfa caían unas ligeras lagrimas ya que era cierto Rin se sacrificó por el bienestar de todas, pero sería un sacrificio en vano, ella daría hasta la última pisca de su cosmos para evitar que sea de esa forma, era la hija de la madre tierra, no caería ante el ser más barbárico, destructor y omnipotente de todo el universo sin luchar, si habría de caer lo haría con valor e incluso trayéndose consigo a Cronos. De golpe su cosmos se elevó a niveles realmente críticos formándose una flor de cerezo de su propia energía debajo de ella la cual comenzaba a levantar sus pétalos hasta que la fisonomía de la joven estaba totalmente cubierta dentro de esa flor pasando algunos segundos para escucharse su voz nuevamente, pero de una manera totalmente demandante y sumamente retadora ante un ser superior, no teniéndole ni el más mínimo respeto ni mucho menos miedo.

No te tendré miedo nunca más…. Cronos ¡Me oyes!, ¡No te volveré a tener miedo jamás! ¡Caerás y yo me encargare de hacerlo posible! — Exclamo tan fuerte que el titán abrió los ojos sorprendidos admirado por el valor que tenía su hermanastra para retarle de esa manera, sin duda alguna era alguien suicida.

Bien Hanayo…. Dame tu mejor golpe…. — Con gran cinismo el gran señor postrado en su trono levantaría su Dunamis para responder su ataque.

Los pétalos de la flor de cerezo comenzaban a caer lentamente dejando ver a la chica que rebasaba de luz con sus manos juntas formando un rombo teniendo sus ojos cerrados pero al abrirlos de estos salió otro brillo más intenso que disparo un gran rayo de luz en dirección al gigante en dirección a su pecho atravesándolo rompiendo el sello del tiempo de Cronos pero el ataque siguió e largo rompiendo cualquier barrera de espacio y tiempo dimensional para verse como desde el cielo en el castillo de los titanes una gran luz dorada caía impactando de lleno contra ese gran santuario yendo en dirección hacia el peli negro quien se carcajeo con gran satisfacción reconociendo el valor y las agallas que tenía ella para intentar derrotarle, como respuesta el usaría su _"Yami no Meidō"_ que proporcionaba pulsos de luz a su Megas Drepanon haciendo vibrar los brazos adicionales de su armadura y poder crear un fenómeno de resonancia. Estas ondas actúan como cuchillas que cortan las cortinas del cosmos y de la fuerza de la vida para quien recibiera el ataque. Ambos ataques hicieron colisión en cuestión de segundos creándose una onda de choque electromagnética que lanzaba rayos en diversas direcciones cada uno ponía gran parte de su fuerza en sus respectivos ataques, pero era tanta la carga y magnitud de fuerza que ambos ataques lograron golpear a sus respectivos objetivos de manera improvista.

¡Que demonios! ¡Argh! — Este era Cronos vociferando a los cuatro vientos siendo golpeado por el rayo de luz de lleno en su cuerpo.

¡Debo resistir! ¡Debo resistir por Rin, por las chicas, por los dioses y por nuestra madre! Debo resistir….. — Pero era una gran cantidad de poder que no podía manejar terminando por recibir un impacto de lleno que la aventaría contra la arena de la isla creando un gran cráter.

El coloso caería destruyéndose en el océano mientras la gente comenzaba a celebrar el triunfo y la salvación de la isla al detenerlo, acercándose al cráter veían a la chica con su armadura intacta, pero echaba vapor, pero lo preocupante era ver como tenía heridas por algunas partes de su cuerpo, no reaccionaba por lo que bajaron rápidamente para ayudarla sacándola de ahí para intentar reanimarla. En el monte Otris, su hermanastro se encontraba postrado en su trono con su Megas Drepanon de pie apoyado en el suelo, su armadura igual estaba echando humo, pero se veía la palma de la mano la cual tenía un poco de sangre cerrando el puño de golpe apretando con fuerza, su mejilla tenía una cortada la cual estaba sangrando.

Mocosa insolente…. voy a desintegrarte… no dejare nada de ti… te hare pagar por esto… Hanayo — Serio y molesto hacia su declaración de muerte para la ninfa.

De nueva cuenta en la playa de la isla la gente se estaba aglomerando alrededor de la chica que no reaccionaba, pensaban que estaba muerta ya que vieron como del cielo una especie de portal se abrió cayéndole enormes cantidades de cuchillas de luz, en ese momento el mar comenzó a hacer un remolino abriéndose un hoyo hacia las profundidades saliendo de esta el señor de los mares con su tridente y armadura relucientes, acercándose hacia donde estaba la gente, los ciudadanos se postraban con la cara contra el suelo en señal de respeto hacia Poseidón que se arrodillaba a un lado de la chica bríndale una parte de su poder para curar sus heridas dejándole su tridente en la mano mientras se alejaba del lugar siendo detenido por una de las personas.

Gran Poseidón… ¿Acaso hemos ofendido a los dioses y es por eso que nos castigan con calamidades? — Con cierto temor por la respuesta del dios bajaba la mirada en señal de sumisión.

Ustedes mortales… no han ofendido esta vez a ningún dios… han ofendido a mi padre… a Cronos con un crimen que no cometieron, pero descuiden esto se solucionará entre familia… ah cuando despierte díganle que use el rayo y mi tridente uniéndolos… así podrá llegar al tártaro para liberar a mi hermano Hades — Volteando hacia adelante se abrió camino entre el mar que se levantaba hasta desaparecer volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Sus deseos serán cumplidos gran dios de los mares —

 _Continuara…._

 **Notas del autor: Pues en primera instancia pensaba hacer que el coloso cobrara vida por si solo y comenzara a causar destrucción por doquier sin razón aparente, pero me dije "como que no quedaría bien con la trama" y ¡buala! salió esto, espero esto lo disfruten, descuiden con esa no se quedara Cronos :v, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	20. Chapter 20

**La guardia real de Cronos: los gigantes vigilantes del tártaro**

Poco a poco Hanayo volvía a en si después de haber sido impactada por la fuerza destructiva de su hermanastro, un poder devastador como el de él era tan aterrador que se sorprendía al sentarse en el suelo el verse sin ningún rasguño y con su energía reestablecida, pero entendió perfectamente por qué seguía viva al leer en la arena de la playa de Rodas una sola palabra: _"Τάρτᾰρος"._ El último lugar al cual debía ir para liberar a los 3 dioses primordiales del olimpo era el lugar donde se había iniciado todo, el tártaro lo más profundo del inframundo.

En cierto modo sentía cierto temor ya que su primera experiencia que tuvo la había dejado completamente marcada, pero al ver el tridente del dios delos mares clavado en la arena notando como este brillaba liberando un aura, azul celeste entendió que era un trabajo que debía hacer sin ningún tipo de duda o incertidumbre en sus pensamientos por lo que al pararse de la arena y dirigirse hacia donde este se encontraba lo tomo por el mando por en medio quitándolo de la arena sintiendo como la fuerza de Poseidón fluía en todo el tridente pero además el rayo de Zeus estaba brillando como el sol mismo que los tomo en ambas manos uniéndolos para hacer que tanto rayos como la marea en la costa comenzaran a alebrestar la tranquilidad del lugar pero parecía que iba caer una tormenta. Poco a poco se dejó ver lo que era una especie de lanza, pero solo era el mango aún faltaba la orca de o la espada de Hades para formar la gran lanza de Trium, la única arma capaz de acabar con Cronos de un solo golpe.

Tan solo cerro los ojos concentrándose en el lugar al cual quería ir e instantáneamente reaparecería tele transportándose a pocos metros de un precipicio rocoso, para ver de cerca el lugar más profundo del mundo de los muertos, donde el calor era muy pero muy pesado, había ventiscas huracanadas hirvientes mientras tanto comenzó a ver entre rocas como magma el dónde podría estar el regente del inframundo encontrándolo en lo alto de una montaña encadenado de brazos y piernas a unos pilares con las mismas cadenas con las que aprisionaron el sus hermanos a su padre, rápidamente volvió a tele transportarse hacia donde Hades estaba a pocos metros.

Hades – sama…. he venido a rescatarlo… — Aliviada estaba al verlo en condiciones normales, pero también sentía como las cadenas drenaban su poder sin saber a dónde se direccionaba.

Hanayo… vaya… de todas ustedes quienes podían recatarme…. tú fuiste la más valiente…. me has impresionado pequeña — El dios levantaba su rostro para verla con esos ojos celestes tan hermosos pero ciertamente apagados por el debilitamiento de su cosmos.

No se preocupes Hades – sama… lo sacare de aquí… —

Concentrando su cosmos lentamente levanto su pulgar para lanzar un rayo dorado que comenzara a quemar las cadenas del tártaro, pero estas no parecían sufrir ni siquiera ni un solo rasguño por lo que elevaría más su cosmos para tratar de romperlas y al parecer estaba surtiendo efecto si no fuera por un ataque sorpresa a traición que le impacto desde el suelo a sus pies, la técnica que había provocado esto era _"Dunamis Pelekus"_ , la cual consistía en que el usuario, concentra todo su cosmo o dunamis en forma de ondas de luz las cuales se concentran en su puño, cuando su puño se encuentra cargado completamente de energía, golpea la tierra o al adversario con toda su fuerza, generando pilares de luz alrededor de su puño, los cuales destruyen todo con lo que tienen contacto a su paso. Por ende, Hanayo saldría disparada por los aires mientras los pilares la golpeaban en todas direcciones como rayos ultrasónicos haciendo que cayera de golpe totalmente aturdida.

No dejaremos que liberes al dios del inframundo de su prisión, el señor Cronos nos ordenó custodiarlo y asesinar a todos los que se interpusieran en su voluntad — Una voz hablaba a su espalda.

Realmente eres tan tonta como para venir a este lugar tu sola para liberar a Hades… eres tan tonta si crees que podrás con nosotros 3 — Con gran ironía la otra voz hablaba sin dejarse ver de quien provenía.

Hosplima, Thêr acabemos con esta mocosa de una buena vez… además si le llevamos su cabeza a nuestro señor seguro nos recompensara siendo su hermanastra jaja — Carcajeándose una tercera voz poco a poco el ambiente comenzó a alterarse alrededor del lugar.

De golpe unos 3 torbellinos negros comenzaron a surgir de la nada frente a ella, sintiendo como de estos surgía una fuerza feroz y descomunal que al disiparse miraba a 3 gigantes adversarios cubiertos con armaduras oscuras, pero estas no eran parecidas a la de los titanes, era más opaca y sin brillo deduciendo que posiblemente eran los 3 gigantes guardianes del señor del tiempo, los únicos que quedaban de la estirpe de Typhon pero gracias a ser bañados por el mismo cosmos del rey del monte Otris estos tenían una fuerza superior a la de sus demás hermanos por lo que sin duda alguna estos 3 serían adversarios totalmente temibles, por más que le costara reconocerlos tan invencibles como los titanes poco a poco se levantó para encararlos cara a acara. Hosplima de Nepheritis, Thêr de Elektron y Drakon de Margarites, todos tenían cubierta toda su fisonomía, pero cada uno tenía un aspecto distinto, pero sin duda alaguna intimidante, el primero era un aspecto de la armadura era el de una bestia salvaje, una bestia marina, el segundo lucia como una especie de león rugiente y el tercero con una especie de armadura de dragón. Lentamente el que lucía la armadura de león dio unos pasos hacia adelante para atacar con su técnica, "Dunamis Odous" centrando toda su Dunamis hasta su desembocadura de su boca con el fin de materializar una poderosa bola de fuego que luego tira de su oponente.

¡Hanayo resiste! — Era la voz del hijo mayor de Cronos quien observaba a su pequeña ninfa ser atacada por esos gigantes.

El ataque de Thêr era tan potente que ni siquiera concentrando su cosmos en una especie de barrera de luz fue suficiente como para poder soportarlo terminando aventada contra unas estalactitas en el techo de ese caldero ardiente mientras escupía sangre soltando un bufido lleno de dolor cayendo e golpe contra el suelo para volverse a levantar poco a poco para hacerles frente nuevamente.

Bien entonces es mi turno para acabar contigo pequeña mocosa impertinente — Drakon comenzaba juntar las manos concentrando su cosmos para golpearla con su ataque

Drakon usaría su técnica _"Kokyū-ryoku"_ con la cual dispersaría una enorme cantidad de ondas sonoras y sónicas que al golpear a su oponente no solamente la aturdirían sino también le causarían golpes internos energéticos que le disminuirían su cosmos a niveles totalmente catastróficos, el ataque devastador de Drakon golpeo de lleno a la pobre Hanayo que fue empujada contra un gran pilar roca comenzando a caerle escombros encima quedando sepultada debajo de estas, el dios iracundo por su cobardía comenzó a elevar el poco cosmos que le quedaba para jalar las cadenas que le tenían cautivo para romperla y por fortuna estas se estaban quebrando poco a poco hasta que al final una gran luz carmesí estaba cegándolos a los gigantes que no dejarían que el dios pusiera un pie fuera de ese gran hoyo de magma pero esas tampoco eran las intenciones de hades que portando su armadura hizo emerger su orca y espada lanzando su orca por los aires haciéndola una gran estrella fugaz que impacto donde estaba la joven ninfa sepultada siendo desenterrada de un violento estallido viendo la orca delante de ella intentando tomarla al arrastrarse por el suelo. La guardia real de Cronos no permitiría por ningún motivo que esa insignificante chiquilla formara la lanza de trium pero el señor de las tinieblas no les dejaría ponerle un solo dedo encima ya que aún debilitado él podría hacerles frente.

Ustedes no van a ponerle un dedo encima a Hanayo…. primero voy a recobrar lo que me arrebataron insignificantes basuras lamebotas de mi padre — Levanto su gran espada concentrándola con su cosmos infernal haciendo que esta brillase con intensidad.

¡Drakon, Hosplima ustedes encárguense de Hades yo me hare cargo de la intrusa! — Thêr le daba órdenes a sus compañeros y este rápidamente se desplazó en forma de torbellino hacia la castaña tomando el mango de la orca para intentar arrebatárselo, pero ella también lo tomaba impidiendo que se lo quitara.

No… dejare… no… dejare… que te lo lleves…. Thêr — Con una voz debilitada se levantaba de nueva cuenta solo para ser golpeada dejándola de rodillas, recibiendo una serie de golpes que cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

Quédate en el suelo…. no te levantes…. no tiene caso… — Pero Hanayo se daría por vencida recibía y resistía los incesantes golpes del gigante que se ponía más malhumorado haciendo que su puño se cubriera de fuego que iría directo al rostro de la joven, pero este se detuvo o más bien lo detuvieron a medio camino.

No voy a rendirme… se lo prometí a mis hermanas… se lo prometí a Rin… se lo prometí a mi madre… que no me rendiría… voy a vencerte…. ¡No defraudare a Hades – sama! —

Un gran cosmos puro exploto como un cometa centellante alrededor de Hanayo que aun tomando el puño de su oponente logro reincorporándose completamente mientras miraba al suelo, su brazo izquierdo lo levantaba con la palma abierta liberando de esta una luz clara y cegadora que comenzaba a lastimar al gigante, usaba su técnica _"Riku Dō Rin Ne"_ envíando a su adversario a través de los Seis Mundos de la Metempsicosis, tiene como efecto el mantener al rival dentro de cualquiera de estos mundos hasta el fin del combate, estos mundos eran: el infernal, los demonios devoradores o fantasmas hambrientos, el de las bestias, el mundo de los guerreros, el de los mortales o las emociones, el mundo de los dioses, lo hacía caer a un pozo sin fondo prácticamente siendo totalmente imposible de soportar la hostilidad de tal técnica que termino por dejar caer el cuerpo sin vida se oponente además de que su armadura estaba totalmente quebrada y liberando humo.

¡Eres una maldita!, ¡Te mataremos! — Incrédulos al ver como su compañero habida caído ante la ninfa de armadura dorada iban a lanzarse a matarla, pero el dios de la muerte no se los permitiría.

Con que dándome la espalda… que insensato… ahora morirán…. — Con una sonrisa irónica Hades dio un golpe de tajo con su espada demostrando porque lo llamaban el señor del mundo de los muertos.

Una gran ráfaga del cosmos infernal del dios salió en forma de medio luna impactando por la espalda a los gigantes causando que un haz de saliera desde el suelo como una especie de explosión provocando que salieran disparados por los aires mientras las armaduras como sus cuerpos eran consumidos por el gran poder de Hades siendo desintegrados en cuestión de segundos dejando solamente los cascarones de sus armaduras vacías cayendo al suelo siendo pisoteadas por el soberano de la muerte quien tomando por la empuñadura su espada se dirigió a su ninfa quien tomaba el mango de la orca mientras brillaba en tono rojizo reaccionando a la cercanía del rayo y el tridente fusionando, dirigiendo a la mirada violeta a la de su mayor noto como este sonreía y la miraba con gran admiración ya que había demostrado gran fortaleza ante los gigantes de su padre, Hanayo unió las 3 armas divinas para finalmente formar la gran lanza que asesinaría a Cronos además de que una mano se posaría en su cabello acariciándolo con sutileza.

Tu madre y Rin estarían orgullosas de ver en que te has convertido… en una guerrera, fuerte y valiente… — Esas palabras habían conmovido a la menor quien se soltó a llorar corriendo para abrazar a su superior hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, Hades sintió tanta calidez que igual se conmovió siendo algo muy raro en alguien que se alimentaba del miedo e incertidumbre de los mortales. — Anda… ve a reunirte con Honoka, Nico, Kotori y Nozomi, debes ir a ayudarlas…. incluso a tu madre… yo me encargare de saldar cuentas con mi padre —

¡Si Hades – sama! — Con más convicción se secó las lágrimas para asentir separándose del abrazo mientras comenzaba a tele transportarse rumbo al monte Otris desapareciendo el tártaro.

Bien… padre…. ahora es momento de una reunión familiar… — Sonreía con ansias y frenesí Hades mientras desaparecía del tártaro apareciendo un portal delante de él dejando el tártaro, pero no sin antes hacer que sus dominios volvieran a la normalidad.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues he decidido que en las siguientes 4 semanas terminare cuatro historias, 1 por semana para ir sacando pendientes poco a poco, las que están más cerca de terminar aparte de esta son: Outcast, Vampire Hell y El extermino, sin más que agregar espero que dejen sus reviews buenas tardes**


	21. Chapter 21

**El jardín de cristal**

Nico corría rápidamente con su lanza y escudo en ambas manos por los pasillos del laberinto del tiempo, ciertamente llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en círculos pero cuando iba a rendirse en seguir sintió en el ambiente como un cosmos familiar le estaba llamando, era ciertamente familiar por lo que siguió adelante por unos pasillos más hasta que se encontró con unas puertas gigantes abriéndolas de par en par con ambas manos encontrando a su vista un hermoso jardín de flores pero estas eran de cristal puro y transparente, habían algunas columnas también hechas de cristal en los alrededores, el cielo estaba totalmente azul y el astro rey brillaba en todo su esplendor. Esto era algo extraño para ella ya que era ilógico que dentro del Monte Otris existiría un jardín tan bello como ese, poco a poco al dar unos pasos las puertas tras de sí se habrían de cerrar impidiéndole que saliera.

Solo le quedaba un solo camino: Seguir adelante a ver que o quien era quien se encontraría en ese hermoso jardín, poco a poco llego a un árbol de azucenas de cristal el cual miro con cierta curiosidad por lo que posaría su diestra sobre el tallo cristalino de aquel gran árbol escuchando una voz que le llamaba a su espalda, sin ningún tipo de hostilidad, podría decirse cálida, pero a la vez fría.

¿No crees que esto es hermoso Nico? — Esa voz tan cantarina y algo molesta la reconocía perfectamente, pero al menos dadas las circunstancias le alegraba oírla.

Nozomi…. ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Sentía curiosidad por saberlo, pero más tarde era seguro que se arrepentiría de preguntar.

Es mi jardín de cristal… Nico… un regalo del señor Cronos…. ¿No es hermoso? — Finalmente se dejaba ver la peli morada cruzada de brazos recargada a un costado de espaldas al árbol portando la armadura de grifo.

De qué demonios estás hablando…. ¿El señor Cronos? — No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo su hermana ninfa, pero al menos para la mayor no era necesario que lo entendiera.

Al ver lo desconcertada que estaba Nico, Nozomi solo sonrió con un poco de ironía levantando su índice para hacer que sus hilos comenzaran a moverse atrapando a Nico completamente comenzándola a levantar del suelo mientras esta se retorcía tratando de liberarse del agarre en el cual estaba, pero solamente estaba provocando que los finos hilos de la contraria rasgaran su piel hiriéndola de manera superficial, no podía entender porque sonreía con ese tono tan enfermizo y tan arrogante, se preguntaba ¿Dónde había quedado la dulce pero bromista Nozomi con la que había convivido durante siglos?, poco a poco con su propio cosmos hizo que su armadura despidiera fuego quemando un poco los hilos rompiéndolos con su lanza cayendo de pie al suelo mientras era recibida con un fuerte aleteo de la peli morada que la golpeaba de lleno en su cuerpo pero por suerte pudo levantar su escudo para aminorar el impacto del ataque solamente arrastrándola varios metros hacia atrás. Sus ojos carmesí miraban con molestia a los esmeraldas de quien se estaba convirtiendo en su oponente en ese momento.

Porque haces esto Nozomi…. ¿Por qué traicionarnos? ¿Qué sucedió con Eli? — Su voz sonaba totalmente demandante y molesta ante las acciones contrarias.

Está muerta, yo misma me encargue de arrebatarle la vida a Eli — Sus palabras frías y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento resonaban en la cabeza de la pelinegra provocando que una inmensa ira la estuviera consumiendo.

Sus manos comenzaron a apretar tanto el mango de la lanza como el de su escudo ensombreciéndose su mirada totalmente mientras bajaba el rostro, pero se podía notar como su seño se fruncía y sus dientes chasqueaban entre sí que de manera estrepitosa su cosmos aumento a niveles enormes brillando su armadura con un aura rojiza oscura causando que el suelo comenzara a temblar, no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos tras haber escuchado tal crimen de alguien que quería demasiado, lo que era peor que esa misma persona lo había cometido sin sentir ningún tipo de culpa o vergüenza por sus actos. No diría ni una sola palabra solamente apuntaría con su lanza hacia el pecho de Nozomi cargándola de gran poder infernal para lanzársela con la intención de atravesarla, pero esta lograría a su objetivo gracias a que los hilos de la peli morada la detuvieron a miedo camino con tan solo mover sus manos dejándolas extendidas hacia adelante con las palmas abiertas.

Pero no contaba con que la lanza podría moverse a disposición de Nico con el uso de su propia mente, sonriendo con ironía ahora ella solamente se quedaría mirando su arma que comenzó a vibrar con intensidad hasta que de un estallido sónico logro romper los hilos siguiendo de largo para teledirigirse hacia su objetivo golpeándola con tanta fuerza que la aventaría contra unos pilares de cristal partiéndolos en 2 cayéndole los escombros encima. Por otro lado, la lanza volvería a su ama instantáneamente.

Solo quiero saber porque lo hiciste… Nozomi… que te llevo a traicionarnos a nosotras a Hades – sama…. responde…. — Mientras caminaba aparecía las cuchillas de energía en el aire que tan solo con mover su lanza se dispararían contra los escombros levantando por los aires a la peli morada mientras se quejaba de dolor cayendo de nueva cuenta al suelo.

Nosotras no podemos ganarles a los titanes… Nico, la única opción… es rendirnos… — Nozomi se levantaba lentamente solamente para ser apuntada con la punta de la lanza.

¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que dices? ¿Acaso no te importa que Umi, Rin, Eli… Maki…. hayan sacrificado sus vidas para lograr salvar al universo de un fin inminente? responde — Bruscamente le tomaba del cuello levantándola para impactarla contra otra columna.

Yo misma presencie…. con mis propios ojos…. lo que dejara el que nos revelemos a los titanes Nico…. —

Ahí fue cuando vio algo que la dejo totalmente anonadada, tal vez físicamente no se le pudiera ver a Nozomi sufriendo o estar aterrada pero muy en su interior sus ojos esmeraldas derramaban lagrimas…. lágrimas de sangre, podía ver el dolor que ella estaba experimentando, quería entenderla, pero por haber matado a Eli no podía hacerlo, por lo que la soltó dejándola caer al suelo mientras le daba la espalda. Al menos tendría la misericordia de permitirle rendirse de poder enmendar el camino porque aún no era tarde, quizás lo que le hizo a la rubia sería algo que nunca podría olvidar, pero necesitaba su ayuda para poder vencer a los titanes que quedaban: Hiperión, Japeto, Ceo, Themis y Theia además del mismo Cronos. Poco a poco bajaría la guardia dándole entender a su querida hermana que le perdonaría la vida si dejaba de luchar, si habría los ojos. pero desgraciadamente no iba a ser así, Nozomi por más que quisiera recomponer el camino ya había sellado su destino. De ambas formas iba a morir inevitablemente por lo que habría de escoger la manera más sencilla pero la que sin duda era la más dolorosa de las 2 opciones.

Lo siento Nicochi… pero no pienso cambiar mi decisión… quizás no puedas entender porque lo hice… pero al fin de cuentas ambas moriremos de alguna u otra forma — Elevando su cosmos creo una esfera de tono violeta que disparo en contra de la pelinegra impactándola en la espalda logrando tumbándola contra el suelo.

Bien… si eso es lo que quieres…. Nozomi… no me dejas otra alternativa… — Poco a poco se levantaría para tomar su escudo y lanza adoptando una posición de combate esperando el ataque contrario.

Entonces aquí terminara todo, la verdad lamento… que todo fuera así, pudiste haberte unido a mi…. el señor Cronos podría haberte devuelto a Maki — No podía creer lo que había dicho, insultar su memoria era algo que no toleraría.

Cállate…. eso no es verdad… no pienso escucharte Nozomi… —

Su fuerza se elevaba a niveles devastadores creando un circulo de fuego alrededor de ella mientras creaba una especie de muro defensivo, la peli morada por otro lado se alzó por los aires mientras cargaba su enorme cosmos haciendo que toda su armadura quedara cubierta con un aura violeta para después simplemente lanzarse como un cohete empicada hacia la peli negra impactando varias veces aquel muro de fuego que era prácticamente impenetrable haciéndola retroceder varias veces aturdida pero eso no le impediría seguir luchando hasta verla caer. Levantando sus brazos para crear varias esferas de luz violetas que cubrían el cielo con la única intención de aventárselas para desbastar todo a su paso incluso a la menor pero esta última igual crearía unas lanzas de fuego rojizo que apuntaban hacia la peli morada desde el suelo, no iba a serle tan fácil deshacerse de ella.

La súbdita de Cronos con tan solo mover un brazo hacia adelante lanzo en picada aquellas esferas de luz mientras la ninfa respondería disparando los proyectiles de fuego, provocando que al impactar ambos ataques una serie de explosiones se dispersaran en el aire cegando la vista de ambas como de todo lo que les rodeaba y al disiparse todas las luces se podía ver el hermoso jardín hecho trizas. Muy en el fondo esto le causaba dolor a Nozomi, pero no podía trasmitirlo.

Nico en el suelo la observaba con gran seriedad mientras lentamente se elevaba hacia el cielo levitando hasta estar a la altura de ella, cara a cara para adoptar nuevamente una postura de combate, pero guardando su escudo y lanza, usaría los puños para acabar con esta confrontación.

Nozomi… te lo diré una vez… mas…. ¿Es tu última palabra? — Su determinación y seriedad se plasmaban como una llamarada llena de valor en sus ojos.

No voy a dar marcha atrás…. ya han caído 4 de nosotras… y tu serás la siguiente Nico — Levantando su brazo le lanzaría un rayo a quemarropa.

Mismo que Nico desviaría con un movimiento en diagonal de su brazo direccionándolo contra el suelo causando otra exposición más, entonces ambas de manera fugaz se lanzarían al ataque impactando sus puños en la mejilla ajena mientras una serie de golpes se originaba. Ninguna daría su brazo a torcer, no cederían hasta acabar con la contraria o caer intentándolo, Nozomi nuevamente usaría su cosmos para atacarla formando una x con sus brazos para disparar pequeñas agujas de cosmos que las lanzaría contra Nico pero está cubriéndose con sus brazos evito que le causaran graves daños, para cuando se detuvo elevo su fuerza haciendo que todo su cuerpo se cubriera de llamas juntando ambas manos para crear una esfera de fuego que en tan solo segundos se la lanzaría a su adversaria que con ambas manos la detendría pero la empujaría hacia atrás con mucha velocidad logrando con mucha dificultad aventarla hacia los cielos haciendo que desaparecería.

Pero esos segundos fueron vitales para Nico que la golpearía con el puño cerrado en el estómago sacándole el aire al grado de hacer gruñir de dolor en respuesta contraria vería como le posaría Nozomi la mano en su pecho para disparar una onda de choque que impulsaría lejos de ella, pero a su vez Nico crearía con su puño una gran masa de calor que se convertiría en un rayo que terminaría atravesando el cuerpo de la peli morada dejándole un hueco en el pecho. Terminando cayendo ambas al suelo dejando un cráter enorme y profundo gracias al brusco impacto de sus cuerpos.

Nozomi…. si tanto te preocupabas por nuestro bienestar… elegiste la peor opción para protegernos… — Levantándose a duras penas con las fuerzas que le quedaban su cuerpo le pesaba sintiendo que ya no podría seguir luchando.

Si tan solo supieras… lo que vi… lo que Cronos me mostro entenderías mi posición… Eli fue un precio muy alto que tuvo que pagar… para hacerlo posible… — Se levantaba igualmente debilitada o incluso más ya que se había llevado la peor parte.

No me importa… Cronos… no ganara esta batalla…. ¡No ganara! — Sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser, se volvió una estrella fugaz lanzándose por última vez hacia adelante para atacarla.

Pero esta vez no habría respuesta alguna, su puño había atravesado donde estaba el corazón de Nozomi, pero esta no demostraba dolor, al contrario, sonreía con alegría y satisfacción notándose como sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, la peli negra no lo entendía, ¿Por qué no se defendió? ¿Por qué no hizo? ¿Estaba feliz de morir? Solamente un abrazo recibió como respuesta desvaneciéndose lentamente el cuerpo de su hermana no sin antes darle unas últimas palabras.

Algún día volveremos a vernos… Nicochi… espero que para ese entonces me puedas perdonar… Incluso Elichi — Su cuerpo se desintegraba hasta que solamente unos pequeños rocíos quedaron.

Nozomi…. — Por un instante pudo ver sus memorias, el cómo Cronos la había manipulado para hacer que se pusiera en contra de ellas, el mostrarle esa visión de aniquilación total era algo realmente que daba miedo, ahora entendí todo.

Cayendo al suelo con las manos apoyadas en este miro como pequeñas lagrimas golpeaban la tierra que tocaban sus manos estaba sufriendo, sentía rabia, mucha que no pudo controlar soltado un grito desgarrador golpeando lo que quedaba del jardín una y otra vez con su puño cerrado pero se detendría al percatarse como las flores de cristal se volvían flores de vivos colores, como todo renacía teniendo vida, incluso las azucenas del árbol que ahora era un tronco de madera viva se volvían blancas, todo era tan bello que esto era un mensaje de su querida hermana.

 **[No te rindas Nicochi]**

 _Continuara…._

 **Notas del autor: El capítulo de mañana será un interludio donde aparecerán Kairos, Mnemosine, Pontos y Gaia para dar un poco de trasfondo al final de la historia, sin más que agregar nos vemos mañana, buenas tardes**


	22. Chapter 22

**Abertura del ultimo telón de la guerra**

Desde una prisión en lo más recóndito del Monte Otris, una divinidad presenciaba o sentía los estragos de la guerra entre olímpicos y titanes, frustrada e impotente por estar amarrada a unos grilletes que la mantenían cautiva solamente estaba cabizbaja mientras los mechones verdosos de su cabello cubrían su rostro por los costados pudiéndose apenas notar la expresión de tristeza en sus ojos claros, mientras corría la sangra, el mundo se devastaba cayéndose a pedazos con el paso del tiempo pero lo que era peor dese su perspectiva como madre era darse cuenta que el mismo ciclo se repetía una y otra vez, su primogénito menor había asesinado a su padre Urano para tener el trono que por ende le daba el derecho de regir en todo el universo. Pero el estar cegado por la ambición y la locura le llevaría desgraciadamente a tener una guerra con su hijo el ahora señor del Olimpo y dios del rayo, el odio como la envidia en la familia la estaban destruyendo.

En medio de sus pensamientos sintió una presencia que le hacía compañía ya desde hace un buen rato, solamente observándole de manera vigilante sin decir nada ni darse a ver, pero ella no era ninguna tonta ya que sabía perfectamente quien le estaba haciendo guardia, pero aquí la verdadera cosa de importa era ¿Por qué?, quería saber si eran por órdenes de su hijo o quizás por voluntad propia, se preguntaba cómo es que de manera tan radical había cambiado su forma de ser y pensar en un giro de 360 ̊ por lo cual levantando la mirada hacia la nada exclamaría de una forma serena.

Sé que estás ahí…. no te escondas — Sin siquiera voltear hacia los costados esperaba que su visitante diera la cara.

En respuesta lentamente una figura comenzó a salir de las sombras alta y cubierta con una habito blanco dejado ver el brillo carmesí en su mirada como una cabellera corta azul oscura quien lentamente se acercaba a la gran titán primordial posándose enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados sin decir ni una sola palabra, su semblante era igualmente sereno e inquebrantable, Gaia veía a Pontos con cierta nostalgia y melancolía, ya que no esperaba que fuera a hacer algo como lo que hizo, no podía odiarlo pero si cuestionarlo por sus acciones. Simplemente quería entender porque había permitido que Kairos utilizara a una de sus hijas para cumplir sus planes de venganza contra Cronos y exponer a su hermana a luchar contra las fuerzas de él, en vez de dejarlas a su suerte podría ayudarlas porque Pontos al fin de cuentas era el padre de Rin y Hanayo, le confundía el verlo y que no tuviera ni una mínima pizca de remordimiento, culpa o siquiera deseo de venganza en contra de quien ahora es su "superior".

Dime porque…. ¿Por qué permitiste que el hermano menor de Cronos usara a nuestra pequeña Rin para satisfacer sus propios deseos de venganza? — Sonaba muy dolida pero no expresaba el deseo de llorar.

…. — La divinidad primordial no decía nada solamente la miraba atentamente.

¿Porque dejaste que nuestra hija muriera?, ¿porque dejas que su hermana luche con el riesgo de morir? — Los reclamos se hacían más altos a cada instante

…. — Nuevamente ni una sola palabra salía del peli azul causando más frustración en la peli verde.

Porque haces esto…. dime… Pontos…. porque lastimarme de esta forma…. — Ya no podía con tanta angustia que el llanto emergió de sus ojos cristalizándose

Rin y Hanayo no debían ser parte de esto… de hecho esas pequeñas… no debían que participar…. pero Cronos las odia en especial a ellas 2 porque desde que nacieron sintió que tú lo abandonaste, por eso mato a Urano y ahora que el ciclo se repite con Zeus, el que ellas participaran le daba doble motivación para aniquilarlo todo — Las frías palabras de Pontos eran confusas para Gaia que no comprendía nada.

Poco a poco el padre de sus hijas posaría la mano en su mejilla para hacerle una transmisión astral de algunas memorias de su hijo, mostrándole cuando ellas nacieron, como a pesar de manifestar una sonrisa esta con el tiempo se estaba borrando para cambiar a un semblante lleno de odio e ira, pasaron al momento de la lucha entre Urano y Cronos, cuando él lo derroto a pesar de sentirse satisfecho por haber tenido un gran logro, no se sentía realmente feliz ya que ella estaba totalmente desilusionada de él, muy en el fondo solo quería que su madre le diera mas atención, pero ni el haber derrocado a su padre que era un tirano peor de lo que es ahora el, surtió efecto. Su odio y resentimiento lo llevo creciendo a través de los siglos hasta el momento de la confrontación contra los dioses olímpicos que inclusive al ser derrocado y encerrado en el tártaro, esa ira, soledad, vacío, y resentimiento fueron lo único que lo han mantenido fuerte hasta ahora. Su madre no podía creer el grave error que había cometido, uno de sus hijos menores estaba sufriendo muy en el fondo de todo ese odio que plasmaba físicamente ahora todo lo entendía todo.

Gaia, la única razón por la que estoy del lado de tu hijo es para que esto termine de una vez por todas, sus hijos están matándose entre sí por sus deseos de ambición, debe existir un orden y Cronos puede ejercérselo, si quizás deba destruirlo todo, pero es posible que todo se restaure —

De la nada unos aplausos comenzaron a escucharse acompañados de una risa totalmente siniestra mientras una especie de manto negro comenzaba a cubrir el entorno, causando desconcierto a ambos seres primordiales que miraban a su alrededor mientras eran hundidos en una gran oscuridad, como en una especie de dimensión alterna para aparecer montado en un Pegaso blanco Kairos con su aspecto femenino vistiendo su smocking negro quitándose el sombrero en señal de reverencia pero a la vez burlándose con su sonrisa llena de ironía y perversión.

Que conmovedora escena… Jajajaja casi me hacen llorar, ¿Pontos realmente crees que mi hermano podría traer orden en medio de tanto caos? ¡Ja! no me hagas reír, él lo único que quiere es destruirlo todo, no dejar rastro para ser el único ser viviente en el universo — Detrás de él estaba Mnemosine observándolo todo con cautela.

Al menos el señor Cronos no haría del universo un circo para su propia diversión, te desterró de Otris porque tú eres una burla para los titanes Kairos — Poco a poco en su mano una pequeña luz comenzaba a concentrarse mientras su cuerpo brillaba levantándose su manto para dejar ver una armadura celeste que brillaba como si fueran miles de constelaciones.

Asi que vamos a ponernos serios…. bien, entonces cuando quieras…. — Poco a poco bajo del Pegaso blanco Kairos para quedarse de pie mientras esperaba el ataque del primordial.

El peli azul levantando el brazo hacia arriba usaría su técnica especial " _Merasu Kyūma"_ con la cual se concentra una gran masa de una esfera de poder proyectada de su Dunamis, con la capacidad destructiva de desintegrar a su oponente con tan solo un impacto, ese gran ataque en tan solo segundos seria lanzado contra Kairos quien solamente poco su mano diestra con la palma abierta hacia adelante para para detener el ataque haciendo que se apagara como una simple llama de oscuridad mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acercándose a él y a Gaia con pasos lentos con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta quedar a pocos metros de distancia de ellos aclarándose la voz.

Pontos, puedo decir que tienes razón en todo lo que dices, pero yo al menos no aniquilaría a todo ser viviente en el universo, sino todo lo contrario, yo lo ayudaría a que pudiera vivir tranquilamente solamente que, con un pequeño sacrificio, ser el más fuerte — Nuevamente una risilla burlesca aparecía en el rostro de la apariencia femenina castaña de él.

Aniquilar a todos lentamente y con un gran sufrimiento es mucho peor que borrar todo de nueva cuenta y empezar de 0 Kairos — Su cosmos brillaba con gran intensidad haciendo que todo a su alrededor se comenzara a quebrar surgiendo grietas dimensionales en esa oscuridad.

Ante la tenacidad de defender los ideales de su hermano mayor, Kairos sentía una gran pena, admiración y repulsión a la vez ya que le parecía totalmente ilógico y estúpido tratar de defender un ideal totalmente egoísta en el cual solo su ambición y voluntad solo prevalecerían, Pontos ahora usaría su _"Merasu Herikusu"_ es una técnica que consiste en que el dios reúne todo su Dunamis en la ola negra, luego lo hace estallar provocando que esa ola se convierta en el torbellino negro, proyectado como una fuerte corriente de agua que sumerge sus enemigos y todo arrasa a su paso.

Su gran fuerza era avasalladora que Mnemosine con una carga telequinetica crearía un campo de fuerza para Kairos y ella, e igualmente para Gaia ya que ese ataque era más que suficiente como para acabarlos a ellos 2 y debilitar a su madre, pero era tanta la fuerza que el campo de fuerza se rompería siendo arrastrados por esa ola gigantesca levantándolos por los aires y azotándolos contra el suelo haciendo volver todo a la normalidad al romper su dimensión oscuras hecha con su poder, las 3 féminas estaban de rodillas en el suelo, por suerte para la madre tierra las cadenas de su prisión le protegieron para no ser arrasada por la fuerza del dios primordial de los mares, este último observaba a ambos titanes con seriedad aun con su poder a tope.

Quizás tu hermano te tuvo piedad Kairos y no te mato, pero yo no la tendré con tigo, voy a aniquilarlos a ti y a esta traidora en este momento — Nuevamente levantaba su brazo para atacarlos concentrando en su palma abierta enormes cantidades de poder.

Pontos…. son mis hijos… no los mates…. te lo suplico… no lo hagas — Suplicando que les tuviera piedad, estaba de rodillas en el suelo imposibilitada para defenderlos ya que esas cadenas no solo la inmovilizaban sino también bloqueaban su poder siendo imposible usarlo.

Si tengo que elegir en ver a todo el universo ser destruido en un solo golpe, que verlo caerse a pedazos poco a poco para la diversión de tu querido y afeminado hijo…. prefiero la primera opción, lo siento Gaia no es personal.

Teniendo su poder al máximo bajo su brazo apuntándoles para lanzar un rayo de tonalidad azul que se convertiría en una especie de torbellino de aguas negras que estaba en dirección a Mnemosine y Kairos, pero en el último segundo la peli rosada empujo a su hermano para recibir todo el impacto del ataque atravesando su abdomen mientras caía de golpe al suelo con un hueco en la zona de impacto, su boca escupía sangre y aun así trataba de levantarse, sorprenden mente lo había logrado, en un intento totalmente desesperado concentro lo último que le quedaba de su cosmoenergia para lanzar una ataque psicoquinetico que dejo paralizado a Pontos que no podía moverse ni usar su poder para atacarla. Mirando su a hermano de reojo sonrió con algo de tristeza, pero Kairos había entendido el mensaje.

Supongo que este es el adiós hermana…. — Acercándose a su madre con solo tocar los grilletes desintegro las cadenas para tomarla de un brazo y salir de ahí por un portal.

Kairos no dejes a tu hermana sola… contra Pontos… la asesinara…. Por favor… no lo hagas…. — Trataba de hacerle ver a su hijo lo peligroso que era hacerlo.

Ella así lo decidió… su sacrificio es necesario… de verdad es una pena —

Al desaparecer el portal y ambos la menor concentro lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas para mandar a Pontos a una dimensión desconocida al ser tragado por un hoyo negro que cuando este desapareció esta caería de rodillas mientras miraba hacia arriba con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras su cuerpo se volvía una especie de masa gelatinosa negra hasta que no quedo nada de ella, aun había una esperanza de salvar el universo o quizás solamente una solución que igual traería catástrofes pero a menor escala.

 _Continuara_

 **Nota del autor: El siguiente episodio será el último encuentro entre 2 contrincantes que dieron una batalla formidable en capítulos anteriores, pero este será en desventaja para uno ya que habrán mas participantes, habrán caídos eso es seguro,**


	23. Chapter 23

**Printemps al asedio**

Poco a poco la luz comenzó a regresar a la vista de la hija de Atlas, Honoka despertaba lentamente en medio del pasillo en el cual se había encontrado con Kairos sin comprender porque ella tendría que cumplir la profecía de convertirse en la asesina de dioses, ¿Por qué su linaje se opondría a los dioses en futuras generaciones? eso era algo que no terminaba siquiera de entender pero si en dado caso el titán menor no se equivocaba en sus palabras, si para detener esta guerra debía cumplirla pues no le quedaría más opción que aceptarlo poco a poco prosiguió con su camino hasta que se encontró con unas puertas enormes en las cuales se podía ver un carnero tallado y debajo de este las siglas " Ὑπερίων" mismas que habría de reconocer inmediatamente, Hiperión era quien se encontraba tras estas. Aún estaba presente en ella en cuando presencio junto a las demás el poder destructivo de la mano derecha de Cronos, pero la interrogante era: ¿Cómo poder combatir con un guerrero impecable, diestro con la espada y con una fuerza capaz de arrasarla en un solo instante? La respuesta era sencilla: "No había forma alguna de hacer tal hazaña".

Pero con todas las probabilidades en su contra, ella aun así tuvo el valor de abrir las puertas para adentrarse a un salón cubierto en oscuridad siendo únicamente iluminado por unas antorchas en cada esquina, habían pilares en los alrededores, una fila de estatuas que simbolizaban a guerreros antiguos quizás otros titanes o seres mitológicos, dio otros pasos mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de ella hasta que se detuvo en medio de ese espacio mirando el suelo en cual había un reloj del tiempo que se activó creando una barrera de energía que hacia presión hacia ella como si una gran fuerza de gravedad le cayera encima paralizándola por completo.

Vaya… así que la rata cayo fácilmente en la trampa — Aparecía entre las sombras una mujer de cabellos largos con una armadura muy ligera, de cabellera verde y ojos color vino caminando hacia ella.

¿Dónde está… Hiperión…? — Fue lo único que exclamo la ninfa quien estaba de rodillas siendo presa de un sello de bloqueo.

Oh… no comas ansias… Hiperión está aquí… conmigo solo que está esperando que aparezcan más de tus hermanas para aniquilarlas descuida… será rápido — Se reía a carcajadas.

El más leal de los sirvientes de cronos salía de las sombras portando su gran espada en la diestra y su armadura semejante a la del maco cabrío con los cuernos en su casco mirando a la ninfa con seriedad y mucha frialdad hasta que se detuvo frente a ella apuntándole con la punta de su espada hacia el rostro comenzando a emanar una gran fuerza destructiva que seguramente llamaría la atención de cualquiera de sus hermanas que estuvieran cerca de ahí, poco a poco levanto la espada para darle un golpe fatal que la matara pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla 2 luces aparecieron de la nada posándose frente a la peli jengibre, una rojiza y otra dorada que de un solo impacto hicieron retroceder al titán con una onda sónica pero este ni se inmuto sonriendo ampliamente al ver de quienes se trataban. Por un lado, estaba Kotori portando la armadura divina de ares, con la espada del olimpo, el tridente en su espalda y un escudo torre en la otra mano, por otro Hanayo portando su armadura divina dorada mientras veían con severidad a Hiperión, elevando sus cosmos enormemente demostrando que no la dejarían morir sin luchar.

Honoka ¿Estás bien? — Exclamo tranquilamente la castaña quien concentrada su cosmos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Nos vemos nuevamente Hiperión… — La peli gris miraba con frialdad al que fue su asesino, irradiando una fuerza feroz que solamente buscaba una cosa: su sangre.

Honoka intentaba levantarse, pero estaba bajo ese sello que era demasiado poderoso que cada vez que lo intentaba solamente sentía su cuerpo más pesado como más dolor por lo que sus hermanas intentaron ayudarla golpeando el suelo con su fuerza espiritual pero no pudieron hacerle ni un solo rasguño, los titanes solamente sonreían con convicción al ver que les sería imposible romper el sello de Cronos, por lo que poco a poco se acercaron a ellas con la intención de atacarlas. Theia levanto su brazo izquierdo para crear una luna arriba de ella la cual dispararía varias esferas de luz que golpearían a las ninfas haciéndolas volar por los aires mientras tanto Hiperión empuño su espada cargándola de gran cantidad de fuego negro como cuando lucho con Kotori usando su técnica " _Heriosu Borutekusu"_ con la cual al proyectar un sol con el plasma del viento solar que su propia espada emitía, para lanzar ráfagas punzo cortantes que quemarían y cortarían todo a su paso, en esta caso serían a Kotori y Hanayo ya que estaban en su camino recibirían el impacto de una manera devastadora que sus cuerpos sufrieron de heridas en toda su fisonomía haciéndolas caer de golpe como rocas contra el suelo incrementando el daño físico en ellas.

¡Kotori!, ¡Hanayo!, Levántense… ¡No se rindan! — Honoka trataba de romper el sello, pero no tenía el poder o la fuerza necesarios para hacerlo, solamente podía mirar con impotencia como sus hermanas estaban siendo apabulladas por sus adversarios.

Esta vez… no les daré la oportunidad de levantarse…. las matare con el siguiente golpe — empuñando nuevamente la espada aprovecharía que estaban caídas para simplemente rematarlas cargando todo su poder en la hoja de su espada.

Utilizaría " _Shikkoku Senpū - Ebonī Borutekusu"_ su ataque más letal y devastador, crea un entorno a su enemigo un tornado de viento negro que lo envuelve por completo. Este viento, que gira a alta velocidad, destroza el cuerpo de su objetivo y los cambios repentinos de presión, especialmente intensa, hierven su sangre para hacerla estallar. Esta técnica no suele detenerse normalmente hasta que el cuerpo de la víctima ha desaparecido completamente, por lo que con solo dar un golpe de tajo lo lanzaría contra las menores que no tuvieron si quiera tiempo de defenderse siendo tragadas por ese gran torbellino que las estaba pulverizando a niveles críticos, Honoka con gran impotencia las escuchaba gritar y sollozar de dolor hasta que cesaron los gritos viéndolas caer nuevamente con mucha más fuerza pero esta vez estaban sangrando y con sus armaduras desquebrajadas. Era una sensación indescriptible la que estaba experimentando por dentro que una fuerza extraña comenzó a surgir iluminándose su cuerpo con un vapor azul que hacia un remolino encima de ella, sus puños se cerraban mientras se levantaba de manera sorprendente llamando la atención de Theia que no entendía como era posible eso, la fuerza oculta de la peli jengibre estaba estallando como miles de estrellas fugaces hasta que de una gran explosión cósmica se liberó de su prisión apareciendo de manera astral la misma vestimenta divina que Kairos le había mostrado.

Un rayo celeste caería encima de ella apareciendo una armadura de Pegaso azul celeste brillante con toques dorados que en instantes se separó en partes que se fueron adhiriendo magnéticamente a su cuerpo hasta que finalmente la portaba, emanando una fuerza pura e impresionante.

No esto no puede ser posible…. no puede ser cierta la profecía…. no voy a dejar que se cumpla, ¡muere! — De nueva cuenta aparecería su luna concentrando las esferas de luz pero algo extraño noto la titán, Honoka movía sus brazos de manera extraña — No importa lo que hagas morirás — Sin darle tiempo de atacar le lanzaría su ataque directamente para matarla.

Pero la menor utilizaría _"Pegasus Ryūsei Ken"_ efectuando este ataque fulminante mediante el incendio su cosmos, y desde su puño o pie, proyecta una interminable serie de golpes destellantes de manera sucesiva, que adquieren una apariencia de meteoros fugaces lanzados a una velocidad que rompe la barrera del sonido, haciendo que ambas técnicas colisiones causando pequeñas explosiones en el campo de batalla haciendo temblar el suelo con gran intensidad que con el paso de los segundos iría aumentando ya que la fuerza de Honoka tenía un fuego brillante que se plasmaba en su mirada logrando que su ataque pudiera superar con gran facilidad al contrario arrasando la titán que sería disparada hacia atrás golpeándola contra unos pilares derrotándola en ese momento, Theia estaba realmente asombrada por la gran fuerza y cosmoenergia que había adquirido la menor que no pudo ni siquiera levantarse mientras su cuerpo desaparecía del lugar volviéndose pequeñas esferas de luz.

Vaya esto sí que será un problema, pero yo mismo me encargare de erradicarlo así que prepárate a morir — Elevando su gran fuerza titánica su cuerpo se cubría de un aura oscura mientras sus ojos brillaban con un gran tono carmesí llegando al máximo.

No vas…. a cumplir tu cometido Hiperión…. — Kotori nuevamente se levantaba del suelo completamente debilitada empuñando la espada del olimpo encendiendo su cosmos.

Caerás… Honoka… Kotori… Acabemos con el — Ambas chicas asintieron mientras cargaban su cosmos para combatir a la fuerza imparable de Hiperión.

El titán solamente sonrió de medio labio confiado ante la determinación de las ninfas, que les daba el mérito de hacerle frente aun sabiendo que morirían ambas por lo que les daría con todo con la verdadera esencia de su espada, llamada Gurthang usando su técnica _"Guasangu Borutekkusu"_ con este ataque no sólo gana un arma increíble, sino también una nueva técnica. Con el Guasangu Borutekkusu el viento empieza a moverse en círculos alrededor de Gurthang, Hiperión entonces apunta con la espada hacia el enemigo y una alta presión se crea en el extremo de la espada. Toda la materia alrededor es removida y destruida por un torbellino violento de presión.

¡Reciban el gran poder de Gurthang! — Golpeando el aire con una gran onda de viendo circular haciendo emerger un torbellino de mayor amplitud que el de su ataque anterior uno que abarcaba todo el espacio del lugar logrando que la presión devastara todo lo que tuviera a su paso.

Las 3 jóvenes estaban firmes en soportar el ataque mientras Hanayo creaba un campo de fuerza que desviaba el ataque hacia los costados, pero toda esa fuerza maxificada era imposible de poder soportar el choque constante de la fuerza huracanada del torbellino mientras tanto Kotori comenzaba a explotar lo que le quedaba de su propia energía llevándola al límite poniendo en riesgo su vida en el transcurso mientras toda esa energía fluía hacia la hoja del espada del olimpo, mientras de su armadura comenzaban a salir pequeñas tenazas a sus costados mirando a sus hermanas con una sonrisa melancólica.

Honoka me pondré delante de ti… y concentra toda tu fuerza en un golpe que me impulse hacia adelante, yo le daré un golpe critico a Hiperión y tú lo rematas… Hanayo… ¿lograras soportar unos segundos más? — Miraba a la castaña quien entendía lo que iba a hacer, sacrificar su vida para vencerlo.

No caerá este campo de fuerza…. no antes de que caiga Hiperión — Juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando toda su fuerza la concentrada en el escudo de energía mientras Kotori se colocaba delante de la peli jengibre.

Kotori… pero tu morirás…. — La tristeza en los ojos celestes de Honoka era tan clara como el agua.

Lo se…. — Empuñando la espada del olimpo y su escudo se puso en posición de combate esperando que Honoka la impulsara— Umi… espérame pronto estaré contigo… —

No quería hacerlo, pero ya no había más tiempo el torbellino estaba desquebrajando el escudo por lo que Honoka reacciono rápidamente elevando su cosmos haciéndolo arder como una gran estrella brillante dando un golpe en el aire que impulsaría que de un rayo de luz impulsaría a la hija de Ares y Afrodita hacia adelante mientras todo su cuerpo se cubría de un fuego intenso que se movía en medio del torbellino desintegrándose, su cuerpo e hirviendo su sangre que se le salían por los poros de su piel pero no se detendría, el titán al darse cuenta del plan incrementarais la fuerza del torbellino, pero usando el escudo las ondas de presión que golpeaban contra ella con más fuerza las lograba soportar pero a un alto precio ya que su armadura estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Pero al final logro embestir un golpe con la espada atravesando su pecho haciéndolo retroceder sorprendiéndolo deteniendo su ataque por completo.

¡Cómo es posible! ¡Iagh! — Ante la osadía de la hija del dios de la guerra él le atravesaría la espada en su espalda causándole una herida que la mataría, pero Kotori uso las tenazas de su armadura para aprisionarlo e impidiéndole escapar.

¡Ahora Honoka! — Grito a los cuatro vientos la peli gris dándole la única oportunidad de ganar.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, dejo que toda su fuerza se concentrada en su puño diestro creando una esfera de luz su _"Pegasus Suisei Ken"_ sería más que suficiente para acabar con la lucha, es una técnica muy poderosa, donde reúne todo el poder de los meteoros en un solo golpe de gran potencia capaz de mandar a volar a cualquier guerrero que se encuentre en su trayectoria. Impulsándose hacia adelante con su puño como una flecha en tan solo milisegundos atravesaría el cuerpo de ambos, dejando que el impacto del ataque los hiciera brillar tanto que desaparecerían al instante siendo disparados hacia arriba convirtiéndose en parte del gran firmamento universo mientras tanto las que quedaban en pie solamente podían sentir tristeza ante un sacrificio tan grande como el que su hermana hizo, ahora solamente quedaba un objetivo: Cronos.

Debemos apresurarnos… hay que detener el reloj del tiempo, además tengo la lanza de Trium en mi poder —

Tan solo quedas tu Cronos… te acabare con mis propias manos… Rey tirano —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Kotori finalmente podrá estar con su querida Umi en el otro mundo, pero aún queda e l reto final, Cronos… pero no coman ansias primero los padres de Umi y Honoka deberán acabar con Japeto, Ceo y Themis, pero eso será mañana buenas tardes.**


	24. Chapter 24

**La ultima colisión entre titanes**

La batalla encarnizada en las afueras del Monte Otris era una batalla sin cuartel en la cual los titanes que aún le servían a Cronos y eran el ultimo batallón que quedaba de sus fuerzas Ceo, Japeto y Themis por otro lado Océano, Thethys y Atlas eran la defensa de que quedaba por el bando de los olímpicos y las ninfas, los 6 titanes batallaban en sin ningún tipo de piedad o misericordia contra sus adversarios haciendo explotar sus cosmos con gran ferocidad causando colisiones cósmicas de alto impacto que causaban que el mismo universo temblara por la gran exposición de poder y destrucción que los ataques de los titanes causaba. Pero hasta el momento ningún bando estaba ganando terreno ya que las fuerzas estaban totalmente equiparadas a tal grado que esta lucha podría prolongarse hasta el final de los tiempos ya que por un lado los hermanos leales al rey de los titanes no podían darse el lujo de perder o si quiera huir ya que era seguro que su hermano menor fácilmente podría asesinarlos por su fracaso ante los traidores pero por otro lado los padres de Umi y Honoka no podían darse tampoco la libertad de perder ya que las vidas de sus hijas estaban en riesgo como la de todo aquel que osara levantarse contra Cronos en algún futuro si es que dejaba a alguien vivo.

Era vencer o ser vencido, no había más opciones para ninguno de los 6 seres omnipotentes por lo que darían todo en este combate para darle el triunfo al ideal que estaban defendiendo cada uno de ellos.

Rindanse…. Cronos no será el vencedor de esta batalla — Atlas exclamaba con intensidad mientras ardiendo su poder elevo su cosmos a exorbitantes niveles haciendo caer meteoritos de fuego hacia sus adversarios.

El señor Cronos no se rendirá y aunque nosotros seamos vencidos no dejaremos que sus metas sean truncadas por unos traidores — Japeto con las cuchillas de sus brazos abría portales dimensionales para hacer que los meteoritos desaparecieran.

Ustedes, ni los olímpicos ni mucho menos esas mocosas impertinentes serán un estorbo para que el universo caía en manos de nuestro hermano — Ceo concentrada su cosmos en sus manos para disparar unos rayos que golpearían a sus hermanos con la única finalidad de asesinarlos

Vaya Ceo es lo mejor que puedes hacer… que decepción…. — Océano usando sus espadas gemelas levantaría una ola gigante creando un muro defensivo que consumía los rayos como un conductor dispersándolos.

Realmente creen que pueden ganar… no sean ilusos… — Themis sando telequinesis levantaría unas rocas que las lanzaría como proyectiles al muro para derribarlo y tomarlos con la defensa baja que podría permitirles darle un golpe crítico.

No nos subestimen…. somos tan fuertes como ustedes, podremos derrotarlos…. — Elevando su cosmos Thethys logro crear un dragón de agua del mismo muro que repelería a las rocas haciéndolas pedazos gracias a que la presión del agua era tan pesada como para triturar cualquier cosa.

No se veía forma de que hubiera algún ganador por lo que tuvieron que recurrir a una táctica de dimensiones catastróficas y esta era darlo todo en un solo golpe, llevando tanto su cuerpo como sus fuerzas al límite e incluso más allá de este, sin importar los resultados o las consecuencias, si tenían que sacrificar sus cuerpos por la voluntad que seguían, lo harían aun así lo perdieran absolutamente todo en el proceso, ya no había marcha atrás llegado este punto, cada uno usaría su técnica más devastadora para arrasar con su oponente, arrasarlo todo si era necesario hacerlo. Todos elevaban su fuerza y poder a un punto máximo que todo el suelo a sus pies temblaba, sus cuerpos liberaban una densa como brillante aura de diferentes colores demostrando que estaban decididos a ello concentrándose tanto física como mentalmente para poder salir victoriosos.

Rayos caían del suelo causando destrozos a su alrededor, la tierra se desquebrajaba al punto de levitar con fuerza desintegrándose en el aire, era ahora o nunca.

Ustedes no vencerán…. hare que la fuerza de mil soles los consuma — Atlas explotaba su poder que parecía un sol brillante a punto de liberar un calor tan intenso como el del mismo tártaro.

El sacrificio de nuestra hija Umi no va a ser en vano, estoy orgullo como padre que tuvo las agallas de haber enfrentado a Cronos y haber caído porque lo hizo como toda una guerrera, sin ningún tipo de experiencia, dejo que su miedo se convirtiera en fortaleza — Las espadas de Océano se cargaban de gran energía cósmica para dar el ataque definitivo.

Si caemos aquí… estoy segura que la veré en la otra vida y la felicitare por el buen trabajo que hizo… como madre no tengo nada más porque estar orgullosa por su fuerza de voluntad — Sonrió Thethys mientras torbellino de agua se levantaban a los costados de ella.

Vaya que son tontos… pero debo admitir que esas pequeñas son una molestia…. si logramos eliminarlos a ustedes, ellas serán las siguientes…. las enviare a los confines más oscuros de la galaxia — Japeto demostraba arrogancia, pero seguridad en sus palabras sonriendo de medio labio fluyendo su poder en su armadura llevándolo a sus cuchillas de los brazos.

La verdad debo respetar las agallas que tienen al traicionarnos… pero su convicción e ideales tenderán a fracasar rotundamente, de eso no tengo ninguna duda — Su seriedad y frialdad de Ceo eran tan inquebrantable como su ideal de justicia divina que compartía junto a Cronos y los demás

La justicia de Cronos caerá sobre ustedes — Themis emergía su espada de la nada mientras esta adquiría una enorme cantidad de energía que la usaría para someterlos con lo que ella consideraba justo, la muerte.

Atlas devastaría todo hasta sus cimientos con _"Burning Corona"_ , con la cual levanta los brazos y concentra su cosmos en las manos, donde crea un pequeña esferas similares sol. Mientras, su cuerpo empieza a desprender ondas de energía que se convierten en una verdadera barrera protectora que le permite continuar el ritual de ejecución sin interrupciones, tras hacer un giro de cuerpo y un elegante movimiento de brazos la dispara contra su adversario. La bola se funde en la victima y explota en su interior.

¡Sean consumidos por la luz del astro rey! —

Japeto por el contrario embestirá con _"Khora Temnein"_ en la que gracias al arma que tiene en sus antebrazos puede partir el aire en dos para abrir un pasaje entre diferentes dimensiones y utilizar así en su favor elementos diversos como meteoritos o criaturas mitológicas.

¡Los enviare a diferentes dimensiones para que vaguen sin fin hasta que su existencia se pierda en la eternidad! —

Océano loberaria su gran fuerza con _"Sutoryumu Ejji"_ con la cual usa sus dagas o puñales que forman parte su de sôma para manipular las moléculas de agua presentes en el aire, creando así corrientes de agua de diversas formas tan afiladas como una cuchilla. Las hojas de las dagas están compuestas de agua. También puede utilizar este movimiento para devolver ciertas técnicas.

Desintegrare todas y cada una de sus partículas de sus cuerpos hasta que ya no quede nada de ustedes, ¡Los aniquilare! —

Ceo usaría su técnica " _Senkō Shitotsu - Supākuru Reipia"_ , un ataque bello que consiste en la creación de una enorme cantidad de manos hechas de energía oscura. Estas vuelan alrededor del enemigo haciendo movimientos circulares, haciendo que este ataque se asemeje a un ciclón horizontal. Cuando el objetivo está cerca, todas las manos convergen en un solo punto y pasan a través de su cuerpo, de forma similar a un rapier. Golpean el cuerpo directamente, pasando a través de cualquier armadura como si no estuviera allí. Causa daño al enemigo en el interior, directamente a sus órganos internos y vasos sanguíneos.

¡Voy a triturarlos, hasta que griten pidiendo misericordia, no tendré piedad y les daré una muerte realmente dolorosa jajaja! —

Thethys con su técnica _"Augē Hyudōru"_ , golpea a su oponente con un gran flujo de agua y después esta penetra en el cuerpo de la víctima sin ninguna dificultad. A partir de este momento, Thetys obtiene el control sobre todo el líquido dentro del cuerpo de la víctima. De esa manera, puede obligar de repente a toda la sangre del enemigo a estallar a través de la piel, detener su flujo o cualquier otra cosa que desee.

¡Drenare todo flujo de su cuerpo para que mueran lentamente y en completa agonía! —

Themis contratacaría con _"Burabeusu Bureido"_ , la cual consiste en ejecutar ataques a distancia con sus piernas, fuertes descargas de energía que parten el aire, la diferencia es que se trata de una técnica de pie. El Brabeus Blade también le permite desviar de la misma manera un ataque a la persona que lo lanzó, los daños del ataque son proporcionales a la gravedad de los pecados cometidos por la víctima.

¡Sientan la ira de la justicia del señor Cronos! —

El choque de las diferentes fuerzas causo una explosión que se sentiría a varios kilómetros a la redonda con una onda expansiva que haría temblar todo mientras un gran halo de luz se dispararía hacia el cielo nublando la vista de todo durante algunos segundos mientras tanto en el laberinto del tiempo Hanayo y Honoka, e incluso Nico sentirían la gran detonación de poder deteniéndose en seco mientras pensaban que eso pudo haber sido obra de una gran colisión titánica. Por otro lado, Kairos miraría junto a su madre desde una dimensión desconocida lo que significaría el final del combate, Gea presenciaba el cómo sus amados hijos se mataban entre si dejando no solamente una gran desolación física, sino también una gran desolación en su corazón que solamente le traía una sola cosa: "Una profunda tristeza". El señor del tiempo desde un oráculo también había sido espectador de esa cruenta batallada en la cual sus hermanos se habían sacrificado por cumplir sus deseos como el tanto lo quería.

En el campo de batalla cuando la luz se disipo solamente se pudieron ver 3 combatientes de pie, pero severamente heridos casi moribundos con su poder al mínimo, con heridas criticas sin fuerzas para si quiera poder seguir en pie, mientras tanto a unos metros de ellos estaban tirados, con las armaduras descuartizadas, con sangre por doquier y completamente con vida los que habían sido derrotados. Los vencedores habían sido Océano, Thethys y Atlas que lo dieron prácticamente todo en ese combate que al verse victoriosos sonrieron con satisfacción.

Al parecer hemos ganado….. Jejejeje — El titán rubio caía de rodillas mientras su armadura despedía un ligero vapor y empezaba a agrietarse.

Pero fue a un alto precio…. — Océano a duras penas se podía mantener en pie trastabillando siendo tomado por un brazo por su esposa mientras se miraban sonriendo.

Valió la pena al fin de cuentas…. Ahora todo queda en manos de tu hija y sus hermanas Atlas o al menos de las que quedan…— De la nada un rayo caería ante ellos liberando una intensa luz dorada dejando ver a 3 figuras divinas, Zeus y sus hermanos habían llegado.

Los tres miraban a su alrededor con atención notando la gran devastación que habían causado ellos, mirando los cuerpos de los caídos con cierta curiosidad, pero además notaban como el laberinto estaba comenzando a debilitarse, lo único que lo podio mantener en pie era fuerza cataclismica de Cronos, pero también el mismo reloj del tiempo que drenaba la fuerza del planeta tierra consumiéndolo hasta casi ya no quedara nada de este.

Es el momento de atacar… nuestro padre es la única defensa que queda del laberinto del tiempo — Poseidón apuntaba su tridente al gran castillo de su padre.

Zeus, nuestro hermano tiene razón, Cronos aún puede ser vencido — Mirando a su hermano menor quien tenía la mirada fija en el castillo algo andaba mal.

Hades, Poseidón…. me temo que hemos llegado tarde… — De la nada un gran rayo violeta salió desde el interior hacia el cielo impactando contra el firmamento causando un agujero de gusano que comenzaba a arrastrar todo a su paso con una fuerza descomunal e imparable — Nuestro padre planea destruirlo todo…. el reloj del tiempo se ha activado y solo destruyéndolo…. este apocalipsis habrá de detenerse —

El final de los tiempos se había desatado, si sus aspiraciones eran destruir el artefacto aniquilador de su padre debían pasar por el primero y eso era una tarea en la cual las probabilidades eran prácticamente mínimas si no es que nulas de sobrevivir.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota: Se ha desatado el apocalipsis, gracias a Cronos ¿Habrá alguna esperanza para nuestras musas de sobrevivir? al menos para Nico, Hanayo y Honoka, descúbranlo en el capítulo final dividido en 2 partes, que tengan un buen inicio de semana.**


	25. Chapter 25

**El inicio del fin: El Apocalipsis de Cronos**

El gran halo de luz de tono lila que había sido desprendido desde el interior del Otris estaba incrementando cada vez más el gran agujero de gusano que comenzaba a tragarse todo a su paso, convirtiéndose en una gran fuerza imparable la cual ni el poder combinado de los dioses olímpicos podría detener, ni Hades, ni Poseidón, vaya ni siquiera el mismo rey del olimpo Zeus tenía la fuerza suficiente para detener la gran detonación del reloj del tiempo que su única función en ese momento era la de aniquilar todo lo que existiera en el universo borrando así toda existencia de la faz de la tierra, a menos…. que existiera una última esperanza que pudiera tener la oportunidad esa debacle apocalíptica. Honoka y Hanayo al sentir en estruendoso movimiento del suelo dentro del laberinto mostraban una cierta preocupación ya que dudaban que algún otro enemigo estuviera cerca si habían aniquilado prácticamente a todos los guerreros leales a la estirpe del gran rey del tiempo y espacio.

Pero aun así seguirían su camino hacia adelante hasta que al final se encontraron con las ultimas puertas que tenían un reloj del tiempo girando en el centro y que separaban el destino de salvación de todo lo que conocen, pero también el de uno donde la aniquilación total seria lo único que podría ocurrir solo era cuestión de saber cuál sería el desenlace de su cruenta batalla, por lo que ya no había porque retroceder por lo que se adentraron al que sería el gran salón real de su ultimo adversario, el mismo rey tirano encontrándolo sentado en su trono con su gran Megas Drepanon sosteniéndolo por el mango teniéndolo firme mientras este las observaba con una sonrisa llena de ironía en su semblante mientras que atrás de su trono el reloj estaba activado siguiendo el curso de destrucción masiva liberando más y más poder que las 2 jóvenes ninfas no tardaron en sentir, siendo algo realmente aterrador ya que esa gran cantidad de fuerza como de poder eran de magnitudes realmente cósmicas.

Veo que han sobrevivido a esta guerra… de verdad no espere que al menos una de ustedes lo hiciera… vaya que me han sorprendido…. bueno ni tanto, ya que una de ustedes 2 tuvo las agallas de herirme, así que esta vez… voy a cobrarme con creces esa gran falta — Para ambas era la primera vez que veían a Cronos en persona con esa forma, era realmente intimidante.

¡Cronos detén esta aniquilación!, ¡Tu rencilla contra los dioses termino cuando fuiste encerrado en el tártaro ¡ — La voz de la peli jengibre sonaba demandante causando que tiran frunciera el ceño observando de manera fija a la menor levantándose de su trono lentamente dando unos pasos hacia ellas deteniéndose a pocos metros de distancia.

¿Realmente crees eso Honoka? ¿Qué los dioses me vencieron?, ¿Qué tengo que aceptar esa realidad? Como te atreves…. —

Poco a poco el semblante irónico y alegre del mayor se tornaba en uno totalmente distinto, realmente molesto con la blasfemia que a su parecer había soltado la hija de Atlas por lo que les daría una lección para que aprendieran a respetar a seres superiores a ellas, solamente le basto levantar su cosmos a niveles descomunales para liberar una onda expansiva de energía que las impactaría de golpe tomándolas por sorpresa golpeándolas de una manera tan severa y violenta que golpearían contra la pared detrás de ella causando un cráter mientras ellas por tan brutal impacto terminaron soltando un grito lleno de dolor, tan solo con verlas a los les había ocasionado un daño que las había dejado estupefactas, cayendo al suelo de golpe adoloridas no podían mover sus brazos o piernas sin sentir como sus huesos o sus músculos se quebraban como si fueran simples hojas de papel. Simplemente era una fuerza incontrolable o franqueable a la cual pudieran darle algún tipo de resistencia, para el titán eran simples escorias micro – moleculares con las que no tenía que usar sus técnicas más devastadoras.

Ustedes no representan absolutamente nada… nada contra mí, contra quien controla el tiempo, el espacio y la realidad misma solamente las borrare para que nadie las recuerde, las eliminare de la faz de este universo — Concentrando su poder en su Megas Drepanon lo levanto haciendo que todo su poder se impregnara en la hoja de la guadaña. — Considérense afortunadas, el mismísimo Cronos les dio una muerte misericordiosa—

Ambas solamente cerraron los ojos esperando su gran final mientras sentían la fuerza destructiva de su adversario concentrarse en su arma, recordando todos los buenos momentos que habían vivido juntas en los Elíseos, todas las risas y sonrisas, las bromas, los buenos tratos de Hipnos, el romanticismo de Thanatos y la sabiduría de Hades. Honoka y Hanayo se tomaban las manos a manera despedida ya que si estaban destinadas a morir en ese momento al menos lo harían juntas solamente escucharon las últimas palabras de Cronos antes de lo que sería su fatídico final las cuales serían " _Mueran como sus estúpidos ideales y desaparezcan por toda la eternidad",_ pasaron algunos segundos cuando de la nada sintieron como una gran energía como una estrella fugaz se acercó al lugar de la batalla para súbitamente escuchar con claridad el sonido de algo posiblemente metálico chocar, abriendo los ojos se dieron cuenta que una figura un poco menor que ellas estaba delante portando una armadura alada roji – negra notando como en la diestra sostenía un tridente y en la zurda sostenía una especie de escudo con el cual había bloqueado el ataque de Cronos prácticamente salvándolas de una muerte segura en ese momento. Estaban confundidas, pero pudieron notar unos mechos negros sobresaliendo del casco de la armadura para escuchar segundos después una voz que les hablaba con suma arrogancia y soberbia.

Vaya…. porque siempre deben adelantarse y actuar como unas grandes idiotas suicidas…. — Volteando su mirada unos ojos carmesí, acompañados de una sonrisa burlona les observo.

¡Nico! — Con gran alegría lentamente se levantaría del suelo mientras tanto la peli negra con una embestida hizo retroceder a Cronos que no se notaba complacido con ese resultado.

Así que todavía quedaba una más de ustedes… bien no importa… voy a aniquilarlas de todos modos —

Ante esa pequeña intromisión como consecuencia y castigo Cronos ahora tomaría medidas un poco más drásticas por lo que ahora si pelearía en serio contra ellas, no contemplaría ningún tipo de piedad o misericordia con las 3 ninfas que se oponían a su voluntad divina. Para comenzar usaría su técnica, " _Painomenon Arukein_ " con la que manipula las fuerzas de la naturaleza mediante la inyección de un concepto de la muerte. El enemigo es atacado por la misma naturaleza, todos los elementos, con la excepción de un rayo, obedeciendo a Cronos. Comparable a los fuertes vientos las hojas se crean, la tierra empieza a temblar y las llamas emergen de la tierra. El aire también puede ser manipulado para desviar los ataques, así como los Cronos hacer para cambiar la dirección de la plasma relámpago, y también es posible crear nubes explosivas.

Sientan la ira del ser más poderoso de todo el universo — Exclamo con gran fuerza haciendo que el ataque devastador sugiera alrededor ellas.

¡Demonios! ¡El escudo no lo soportara! ¡Tsk! — Inevitablemente la fuerza de la naturaleza era algo lo cual no podría bloquear la pelinegra que fue golpeada en todas direcciones por ráfagas de vientos punzo cortantes como de llamaradas de que salían del suelo causando explosiones con las partículas de iones dispersadas en el entorno embistiéndola hacia atrás saliendo disparada hacia donde estaban sus hermanas quienes la tomaron en brazos.

¡Nico estas bien! — Ambas exclamaron con enorme preocupación viendo a su pobre hermana siendo golpeada de esa manera tan brutal

La hermanastra del Cronos al ver como había lastimado a su hermana mayor no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados por lo que se pararía delante de ellas en forma de protección para juntar sus manos en manera de rezo concentrando su cosmos a un nivel cognitivo y espiritual muy profundo para usar una habilidad que propiamente no era una técnica de combate ni de ataque o de defensa pero que podría usarse de cierto modo en alguna de esas variantes, llamada _"Agyo"_ con la cual elevando todo su cosmos al límite inclusive yendo más allá de este podía eliminar toda la maldad y oscuridad que cualquiera que recibiera el efecto de esta habilidad tuviera, por medio de una luz que tan brillante como el sol que la absorbería pero corría el riesgo de consumirla y corromperse de ella. Pero en este caso había una falla y esta era que la víctima en este caso era un titán, su poder prácticamente no tenía algún limite, pero eso en realidad no le importaba en lo más mínimo, si no podía vencerlo al menos le daría un golpe tan severo que lo dejaría debilitado o con la guardia lo suficiente para que entre Nico y Honoka pudieran acabarlo.

Poco a poco todo su cuerpo se llenaba de luz pura y en un solo golpe toda esa energía exploto siendo equiparable con la de mil soles que impactaban contra la fisionomía del enemigo que se tapó los ojos, pero tanta era la energía que termino siendo tragado en ese gigantesco haz luminoso inclusive la peli negra y peli jengibre tuvieron que taparse los ojos para no quedar ciegas, afortunadamente ninguna de las 2 sufrió el impacto de esa habilidad altamente poderosa, al disiparse la luz pudieron ver al peli negro de rodillas en el suelo sosteniéndose de su guadaña debilitado lo suficiente para no poder realizar por breves segundos uno de sus cataclismos ataques. Pero para su querida hermana ya era demasiado tarde, el haber consumido parte de la fuerza vital de él, prácticamente firmaba su sentencia de muerte ya que su cuerpo estaba temblando al punto de parecer una simple proyección astral pero ella sonreía aun sabiendo que era el adiós.

Por favor… derrótenlo y salven el universo, cuento con ustedes chicas….. —

El cuerpo de la castaña comenzaba a transformarse en pétalos que volaban por los aires dispersándose en el basto universo perdiéndose, mientras ellas con toda mucha tristeza vieron cómo se desvanecía completamente tomando 1 pequeño pétalo en sus manos para cerrar su puño apoyándolo contra su pecho con fuerza, pero esto les daba una ligera ventaja para poder acabar con él, pero al ver el reloj decidieron que con detener ese artefacto le estaban dando una derrota segura ya que sus planes se vendrían abajo, entonces ambas decidieron concentrar sus energías en un único ataque para acabar con esta guerra. Colocándose codo a codo extendiendo su brazo hacia adelante y entrelazando sus brazos fusionaron ambos cosmos para crear una gran esfera de color claro que dispararían como un cometa hacia el reloj que sería detenido al destruirse completamente solamente quedando los restos en el suelo.

Finalmente habían logrado detener las metas del único ser que podría destruirlas con solo mover un dedo, pero esto solamente había enfurecido muchísimo más al gran rey que libero una cantidad titánica de su poder totalmente al máximo en tan solo un momento levantándose de golpe haciendo que todo su cosmos sellara el lugar con pergaminos con su nombre escrito en ellos impidiéndoles salir mientras toda su armadura de aspecto siniestro brillaba con un aura entre rojiza y violeta saliéndole una voz retorcida, fuera de sí de sus labios.

Estoy harto de ustedes… estoy harto de sus estúpidos juegos infantiles…. estoy harto de su existencia, ¡Las aniquilare ahora! — Con un gran grito levantaría nuevamente su arma para golpearlas con todo su odio.

Con " _Dunamis Pteryx"_ acabaría con todo, no dejara ni un solo rastro, ni una sola migaja de ellas en ese lugar, ya que libera de los brazos de su Sôma, una gran hoja de una oz en cada mano, para atacar a su oponente al acertar un golpe capaz de romper con todo el tiempo, rompiendo también los átomos y también a su oponente. Las diferentes hojas lazaron una enorme ráfaga cortante de energía que se convertía en una gran flecha teledirigida no solamente de gran magnitud también de una enorme amplitud que iba en dirección a las chicas pero Nico en un acto heroico empujo a su hermana para levantar nuevamente el escudo pero estaba es el ataque la azoto con una fuerza descomunal que termino siendo pulverizada por el inmenso ataque desapareciéndola sin dejar un solo rastro de su presencia ahí, ni una pequeña parte de su cosmos podía percibir, la había exterminando totalmente.

No… Nico…. ¡Nico! —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Una disculpa si en el día no pude subirlo, Salí prácticamente toda la tarde y apenas tuve tiempo de hacerlo ya que todos duermen jaja, pero bueno esta vez no iva a quedarles mal, bueno ya en unas horas subiré el capítulo final de esta historia, espérenlo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**La caída del rey de su trono**

Ya no quedaba absolutamente nada para Honoka quién prácticamente lo había perdido a manos de Cronos que con su devastador ataque destruyo a su querida hermana mayor Nico en su intento por protegerla, solamente quedaban ellos 2 en el campo de batalla, estaban a un paso de salvar el universo como de destruirlo. La pequeña hija de Atlas yacía de rodillas en el suelo mientras su mirada estaba cabizbaja sin decir ni una sola palabra, poco a poco sus puños comenzaron a cerrarse mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, el titán solamente observaba con molestia a esa chica a la que consideraba menos que una basura estelar que le había costado sus planes de destrucción, pero si con su muerte podría saciar su apetito de sangre, por el momento le bastaría para poder seguir adelante con otro plan. Lentamente se acercó a la peli jengibre tomándole del cuello de para levantarla y mirarle a los ojos de manera fija mientras sus orbes carmesí se posaban en los celestes que yacían completamente apagados y sin ningún tipo de vida.

Ahora que solamente quedas tú, te voy a aniquilar para que nadie quede en mi camino para acabar con todo este caos que mis hijos han gestado, algunas últimas palabras Honoka — Extendía su Megas Drepanon hacia atrás apuntando a su yugular dispuesto a degollarla.

…. — No recibía respuesta alguna.

Bien… si no tienes más que agregar voy a cortarte la cabeza… disfruta la eternidad en el otro mundo junto a tus débiles hermanas ninfas— Lanzo un golpe de tajo que se dirigía hacia el cuello de la menor.

Pero a pocos instantes de si quiera tocar su cuello un remolino de oscuridad se formó delante de ella creando una barrera de protección mientras un reloj del tiempo carmesí aparecía súbitamente escuchándose una voz muy burlona y prepotente dirigírsele para serle arrebatada de su mano Honoka por una fuerza desconocida que había entrado a ese lugar sellado por Cronos y solamente alguien podía hacer tal osadía con una sola intención: "Fastidiar al mismo señor del tiempo", Kairos aparecía de la nada con su aspecto feminino portando una armadura parecida a la de su hermano pero esta tenia toques dignos de una especie de demonio ya que el casco tenia cuernos y varios picos que asemejaban un reloj, pero esta solamente era una proyección de lo que sería su armadura real poco a poco haría una reverencia esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras levantaba la diestra para emerger de la palma un pequeño cumulo de oscuridad.

Kairos…. ¿Acaso no tuviste lo suficiente la última que osas, meterte en mis asuntos nuevamente hermano? — El mayor de los hermanos del tiempo miraba con odio al menor quien solo se notaba irónico y burlón.

Lo único por lo que estoy aquí es para cumplir la profecía que tanto has temido durante mucho tiempo, que a tu regreso el asesino de dioses en la guerra se presentara para hacerte caer y esta pequeña resulta ser la asesina de los dioses…. su linaje será de gran importancia en el transcurso de la historia — Poco a poco posaba su mano en el pecho de Honoka para hacer algo que sin duda enfurecería a su hermano Mayor.

No importa lo que hagas…. no vas a cumplir a tu cometido…. sea cual sea — Exclamaba levantando su gran arma para hacer caer meteoros del cielo que golpearían la tierra con gran intensidad.

Oh… por mí no te preocupes… deberías preocuparte por ella…. — Poco a poco la dejaría en el suelo mientras una gota de oscuridad caía sobre ella cubriéndola en una gran oscuridad

Por otro lado, el titán menor solamente con un reloj de bolsillo bloqueaba los ataques de los meteoritos creando una barrera de espacio – tiempo que los desintegraba completamente para después solamente alejarse del lugar carcajeándose como si hubiera realizado una gran ofensa contra Cronos y en perspectiva fue así ya que la gota de oscuridad de Kairos estaba adentrándose en Honoka que se retorcía en el suelo sintiendo un intenso dolor gritando mientras la aura oscura se afianzaba en todo su cuerpo hasta que finalmente se detuvo para notarse como ella poco a poco se levantaba emanando ya no un cosmo puro como antes, si no ahora era uno totalmente vengativo, lleno de ira y odio. Cronos se daba cuenta que su hermano le había revitalizado de una gran fuerza oscura que estaba consumiendo su luz y pureza convirtiéndola en una marioneta que cumpliría no solo las propias metas de la menor si no también la suyas.

Eso era un gran insulto, porque escudarse en una insignificante existencia para que lidiara su batalla era una actitud completamente cobarde pero que podía esperar de él. La peli jengibre ya de pie posaba su mirada en el notando un creciente sentir de oscuridad apoderándose no solo de su cuerpo sino también de su alma mientras de un gran estallido sónico esa fuerza que había adquirido creaba un desbalance en el lugar haciéndolo temblar mientras el suelo se quebraba, de la nada Honoka ya no estaba ahí y súbitamente había aparecido delante de el para darle un puñetazo que bloquearía con su palma abierta a la misma velocidad que le lanzaba aquel golpe.

Vaya…. dime ¿Qué se siente ser una marioneta Honoka? Dime ¿Se siente bien tener ese poder? — Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento retorcería su brazo para embestirla contra el suelo rompiéndoselo tras el violento impacto recibido.

¡Argh! ¡Voy a vengar la muerte de mis hermanas al exterminarte! — A pesar de su brazo le sangraba se levantaba para concentrar su cosmo en su puño lanzando un golpe que dispersaría enormes meteoros negros que irían en dirección hacia el titán.

Ni aun así podrás vencerme Honoka…. — con ambos brazos hizo girar en círculos delante de el su Megas Drepanon creando un escudo de energía que lo protegería del ataque.

Ni aun segada por el odio y toda esa ira era insuficiente para vencer a Cronos que se mantenía firme en su convicción y contrataría con la última de sus técnicas en su arsenal, con _"Pragma Spathê"_ al hacer girar las manos de su Sôma mientras ataca a su oponente con los diversos puños que se encuentran equipados en la misma, con esta técnica, Cronos es capaz de detener al mismo tiempo el Cosmos de su oponente y es capaz de pulverizarlo. Desgraciadamente para la menor los golpes de su adversario eran muchísimo más letales y contundentes que lograron desestabilizarla al grado de aventarla por los aires para estrellarla contra lo que quedaba del techo del Monte Otris cayendo de cara al suelo mientras la debilitada Honoka se intentaba levantar con su cuerpo totalmente pulverizado y su cosmos disminuyendo a cada segundo que le era completamente difícil si quiera ponerse en pie, pero sin importar los daños que estuviera sufriendo logro hacerlo desangrándose tanto que a sus pies un charco de sangre se formaba.

Realmente siento una profunda admiración y lastima por ti Honoka que sigues luchando aun en ese estado tan deprimente pero bueno, ¿Qué se podría esperar de la hija de un titán que fue condenado a sostener en sus hombros al mundo? — En sus palabras hacía referencia a su padre que después de haber sido derrotados los titanes en la antigua titanomaquia, Zeus lo había condenado a ese castigo.

No dejare…. que sigas… hablando así…. de los seres que amo… Cronos ¡Ya no más! — La oscuridad había tomado completo control de ella que llevando todo su cuerpo al limite su poder había logrado igualar en magnitud y nivel al del contrario que de nueva cuenta atacaría lanzándole ráfagas punzo – cortantes de energía que golpeaban de lleno a su oponente.

No importa hasta que limite vayas…. el resultado será el mismo…. — Una explosión se ocasionaba en donde estaba Honoka, pero esta al disiparse la niebla que había aún seguía en pie con su armadura desquebrajada y con su cosmos oscuro protegiéndola.

Cronos llegado a este punto comenzaba a sentir lo que para él era un gran signo de debilidad, "Frustración" que a pesar de todos los impactos que le había propinado seguía en pie, dudaba que fuera por la fuerza otorgada por Kairos, debía ser algo más que la estuviera manteniendo viva que después de tanto pensarlo llegaba a la conclusión de que en su poder tenía la lanza de Trium, era la única arma que podía derrotarlo con un golpe certero. Siendo así no podía dejarla viva entonces que se dispondría a acabarla junto con aquella lanza haciendo que el agujero de gusano que sin importar que el reloj estuviera destruido este seguía funcionando la arrastrara hacia un vacío infinito. Levantando un brazo hacia el cielo creo una gran esfera de luz violeta que disparaba hacia el gran agujero que le daba más fuerza para que la fuerza de arrastre y gravedad fueran millones de veces mayores provocando que ambos fueran arrastrados pero Cronos al clavar el suelo su arma se pudo mantener firme pero la pequeña ninfa estaba siendo arrastrada con gran velocidad hacia arriba que le era difícil poder mantenerse en tierra firme, gracias a que no contaba con la energía suficiente para poder evitarlo era levantando por los aires dirección hacia el gran agujero.

Al parecer este es el fin…. Lamento no poder vengar sus muertes y que todo haya sido en vano chicas— Abriendo los brazos cerraba los ojos para ser consumida en ese vórtice dimensional.

Afortunadamente para ella una inmensa luz desde el cielo en forma de un gran cometa luminoso que le caía encima, pero este no le hacía daño, limpiaba toda la oscuridad que la había corrompido haciendo que su consciencia volviera en sí, mientras descendía nuevamente a tierra firme. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo abrió los ojos nuevamente para ver como 8 luces de colores estaban alrededor de ella logrando ver cómo estas adoptaban distintas formas humanoides hasta que finalmente lograba identificarlas a cada una, eran sus hermanas que le habían salvado de una muerte segura, tanto era el shock que sentía que pequeñas lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos sintiendo una enorme alegría de volverlas a ver a todas juntas reunidas como una familia. Por el contrario, Cronos estaba más que enfurecido que no podía creer el milagro que acontecía ante sus ojos.

¡Ustedes de nuevo!, ¡Bien ya que están las nueve reunidas las mandaré al otro mundo! — Levantando su brazo nuevamente creaba una esfera más gigante que la otra, brillante que parecía un planeta y al mover su brazo esta caía en picada arrasando todo lo que hubiera a su paso.

 _[Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas, protejamos a Honoka y démosle la oportunidad de acabar con Crono]_ Esa era Umi quien miraba aquella esfera dirigirse hacia ellas

 _[Usemos nuestra energía combinada en la lanza de Trium para que de un solo golpe lo eliminemos]_ Kotori hacia esa sugerencia que todas estaban de acuerdo

 _[¡Hagamoslo!]_ Rin estaba entusiasmada con la idea

 _[Bien.… ¿Estas lista Honoka?]_ Nico tomaba su mano con gentileza para brindarle de confianza

Pero no las veré nuevamente…. — Su tristeza era palpable en sus ojos

 _[Nos reuniremos de nuevo no te preocupes ¡verdad Elichi!]_ Nozomi como siempre trataba de animar a su hermana menor con su optimismo

 _[Es cierto ya que nosotras siempre estaremos unidas]_ Eli con calidez y tranquilidad puso su mano hacia adelante mientras las demás hacían el mismo gesto

 _[Honoka no lo podremos lograr sin ti… contamos contigo]_ Hanayo miraba a la peli jengibre con una sonrisa cálida y honesta

 _[Chicas… no quisiera romper el momento, pero la esfera de Cronos se acerca]_ Maki hablaba tratando de sonar tranquila

Honoka sacaba la lanza de trium mientras todas las demás lentamente posaban su mano en el mango para otorgarle su fuerza y cargándola con una gran energía pura que para cuando estaba lista todas juntas tomando de la mano a su hermana fijaron hacia su objetivo para en un movimiento fugaz lanzar la lanza hacia su objetivo desplazando a una velocidad súper sónica atravesando la esfera siguiendo de largo hacia su objetivo manteniendo ese semblante determinado, lleno de vida y fortaleza.

¡Este es el fin Cronos! — Todas exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

No importa lo que hagan… van a morir…. — La lanza llegaba hasta el otro lado de la esfera mientras el semblante del titán cambiaba a uno realmente aterrado siendo atravesado por el pecho causándole una herida letal que le daría una muerte definitiva — ¡Imposible! ¡Cómo pudo un grupo de ninfas poder vencerme! ¡A mi… al gran Cronos! ¡Incosebible! —

En ese momento su cuerpo liberaba una gran luz que termino siendo una gran cantidad de explosiones que desintegraban su cuerpo hasta que una súper nova exploto desapareciendo todo signo de su presencia divina y su cosmos, viendo las estrellas brillar con enorme intensidad, Honoka volteaba a ver a sus amigas notando como estas se despedían con las manos entre sonrisas y lágrimas mientras desaparecían aprovechando para darles un último abrazo que todas llorando correspondían escuchando al unísono.

¡Hasta pronto Honoka! —

Ya todo había terminado, gracias a ella y al esfuerzo de sus hermanas, tanto el laberinto como el Otris se caían a pedazos por lo que rápidamente saldrían de volando hasta llegar hacia donde estaba su padre y los dioses olímpicos descendiendo hacia donde estaban ellos, al ver al rubio con una sonrisa satisfactoria, llena de gran orgullo corrió a sus brazos para llorar como en su vida lo había hecho mientras su padre le abrazaba acurrucándola en su pecho con un gran gesto paternal, amoroso. Atlas dirigía su mirada a los dioses del inframundo y los dioses del olimpo mientras estos asentían como si supieran lo estuviera pensando.

Hija hiciste un gran trabajo, junto a tus hermanas…. salvaron a todo el universo…. te estamos enormemente agradecidas — Océano y Thethys observaban a Honoka con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Pero padre… Umi…. ella se sacrificó por nosotras… — Miraba a los titanes con cierta incertidumbre y culpa.

Ellos no te guardan rencor… saben que su hija dio su vida, dio todo por protegerlas…. por eso ellos están orgullos de ella — Atlas la acurruco en sus brazos con calidez.

Entonces… ahora… ¿Qué haremos? — Esa pregunta se mantenía en el aire mientras todos sonrían con suma tranquilidad haciendo una ligera pausa.

Volver a casa hija mía…. tu madre desea verte…. — Atlas estaba más que feliz con la idea

Mi madre….. entiendo padre…. está bien volvamos a casa—

Y así, fue como unas pequeñas ninfas se armaron de gran valor para defender a todo el universo de las garras del ser más temido de todos, tuvieron que realizar grandes sacrificios para lograrlo, derramar lágrimas, sangre pero al final el poder de la amistad logro sobreponerse a toda adversidad y amenaza el poder del amor en los corazones de seres puros y bondadosos logro un milagro que parecía más que imposible, derrotar al mismo tiempo.

 **Fin**

 **Nota del autor: Pues quiero agradecer a quienes siguieron esta historia, sus reviews, sugerencias, gracias de antemano por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, la siguiente semana se la dedicare a terminar vampire hell, quizás más adelante haga un epilogo como en otra de mis historias, que pasen buenas tardes.**


End file.
